Teardrops in the Sea
by Pokeluv101
Summary: Sequel to 'Beneath the Sea of my Heart' Aqua's best friend Orange left on a mission and joined a band of pirates. Being Blue's daughter, she wouldn't let her friend go off by himself and get killed, so she went after him. What they didn't know was that the sea held more secrets than they first thought
1. I'm off on a Journey

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters except my OCs.**

**This is the sequel to my story**_**Beneath the Sea of my Heart**_**. This will focus on the Dex holders' children when they're older while they're away on a journey. If you haven't read**_**Beneath the Sea of my Heart**_**you don't need to need to read it since you can still get it without reading it, at least I hope so, this take place in another time with pirates, rogues and princesses.**

**Orange is Red and Yellow's child and lives in Kanto.**

**The twins Aqua and Turquoise are Blue and Green's children who also live in Kanto.**

**Aries is Silver and Lyra's children and lives in Kanto. I know a lot of them live in Kanto.**

**Moonstone is Gold and Crystal's child and Emerald is her older brother since Crystal and Gold adoptive him and they live in Johto at Gold's daycare.**

**Amethysts is Ruby and Sapphire's child who lives in Sinnoh.  
_**

Orange sighed and threw his satchel in a random direction before jumping onto his bed. He had inherited his parent's manor at the age of twenty four but never bothered to move in since the large house felt all too lonely so he went to his small apartment above the pub he owned. He reached into his bag for the flyer and wonder for not the first time about how he would tell Aqua. He took the job on an instinct when it promised voyage on a ship to travel the regions. He thought of it as a sign to become pirate like his father, Red, had once been before he meet his mother Yellow and quitted his to be with her.

His Pikachu's, Sparky, little squeak brought Orange out of his thoughts and he went to see what Pikachu got so excited over. The little yellow mouse had long ears and a lightning shape tail. Little pulses of electricity emitted from the red circles on his cheeks every once in a while and knew he was excited about something. Orange ran his hand over the electric mouse pokemon back that had two brown strips.

A light caught his eye and he smirked. There was a little candle in the window next door and knew that it was time for some mischief. He opened the window and only had to lean out to reach the other window to put out the flame.

He grinned at the thought of seeing Aqua and her impish smile again but his mood changed when he remember that he would have to tell her the news today since he was leaving tomorrow. He known her ever since they were little since her grandfather, Samuel Oak, had adopted his father along with Crystal but even though there was no blood relation between them, he thought of her as a sister. Their parents were now on a journey to help complete Green's latest creation, the pokedex. Their grandfather had started the pokedex but was murdered before he could finish but Green took up the torch after many years.

He walked out into the dark night and followed a path made of glowing rocks. He stopped in front of Aqua's small store to look at some of her newer paintings. She was the childish one in the group and it showed in her paintings that screamed of vibrant colours. He made a mental note to ask her to make him one for his manor to brighten the place up but in his heart he knew that nothing brighten a room more than her smile. He hoped he could still she would still smile at him when he told her his news and that she wouldn't condemn him. The one thing she couldn't tolerate was people being idiots and what he was going to do was equivalent to running into a battle zone blindfolded.

He reached a large oak tree that was their meeting place whenever she needed him and sent a message through the candle in the window. The leaves rustled but he knew better than to dismiss it for the wind. He smirked to himself and decided to let her think she had the upper hand for now. The moment came and turned on the girl who leaped down from her hiding place in the trees to tackle him. He let her tackle him down but quickly turned the tables by rolling over so that he was on top and he held her down by holding her wrists to the ground.

"Sorry beautiful, but you'll never be able to sneak up on me." He grinned down at her flushed face.

"No fair, you let me believe I had the upper hand." She wined and puffed her cheeks.

Orange couldn't help but think of how cute she was with her long orange hair that looked so soft in the moonlight that he was tempted to run his hand through it but he knew better than that. There was a hint of annoyance in her dark blue eyes and laughed even harder. When she asked why he was laughing he answered that she was adorable when she was mad. One of the things you never called Aqua was adorable since she thought herself as a full grown woman and reminded him that she was only a year younger than him.

When Orange saw her grin, he knew that she had something up her sleeves but he known her for years so could guess what it was. "It won't work."

"Let's see." She said confidently.

They waited a moment before a light flashed behind them. Orange stretched his neck so he could see behind him but made sure never to loosen his hold on Aqua. Sparky had just deflected a Spike Cannon attack with his Thunderbolt. His gaze slid to coral pokemon Corsola that their friend Aries had given her on her fifth birthday where Aqua named her Pearl. The thing was small and roundish except for the places where branch like growths appeared on its back and stubby legs. He could make out its pink colour and white belly.

"I told you so." Aqua could feel him chuckle deep in his chest.

"Fine, I accept defeat. Can you let me up now?"

He got to his feet and reached out to help her up as well. She took his gladly and got to her feet. She bent down and tried to brush the dirt away from herself as well as she could. It annoyed her that he was a whole head taller than her even though she was taller than the average woman. He still had that foolish grin on his face that made her want to slap him and kiss him all in one.

Why did he have to torture her by wearing that loose white shirt that allowed her to have peak of his muscular chest and he pushed his sleeves up so that she could count the individual muscles on his arms. He made her feel so small when he held her against his wide chest. He had the most unusual eyes she had ever saw and unusual eyes run in her group of friends. They were a bright yellow colour that sprinklings of gold dust that neither the darkness could hide or the sun could bring out. He had midnight hair that was untidily kept and had the tendency to spike up in the front like his father.

"So I'm guessing you dragged me out of her for more than a sneak attack." Orange's teasing tone brought her out of her daze.

"Well I'm sorry I dragged you away from the comforts of whichever woman you lay stack to at that pub of yours." He had to laugh at her direct personality though they both knew that his pub was a respectable place of dinning and what his employees did was no matter to him as long as it occurred away from his business. Anyway, he wasn't the type of man that goes around and sleep with whatever woman caught his eye.

"I'm glad you brought that up!" Her eyes sparkled and knew that whatever it was that it either involved him doing something embarrassing or something that could get him in trouble but no matter what it was he knew that he would go along with it since it was better to be on Aqua's side than one of the pawns in her schemes.

"You know my twin brother Turquoise…" She went on with such a smile on her face he knew that he wouldn't be telling her about him leaving tonight but the time would come and the more he avoided it, the worst her anger would be.  
_

"Everything will be all right!" Aries clapped despite that she was lost in the forest and it was going to be dark soon. If you ask Aries what day of the week it was of for her to name the forest she was in, she wouldn't be able to answer you but if you asked her to tell you the colour of a flower she passed ten steps ago she could easily tell you it was a green carnation but not just any green, a green that reminded her of _his_ eyes. Her mother once said that each flower had a meaning and a carnation's meaning was 'I'll never forget you' and thought it was a sign.

Today, her best friend Aqua had told her to go into the forest to get some flowers for her to paint and teased that she might even meet a fateful meeting with her knight in shining armour. She and Aqua owned the small shop that sold all kinds of paintings and figurines that sold enough to get them by. Aqua would paint while she would sculpt and rarely got in the other way.

She sighed and lay down on the grass as soon as she reached a clearing where she would be able to see if wild pokemon came out to attack her. She was tired and wanted to rest so let her eyes drift close. Her over protective father, silver would probably have a heart attack if he knew that his daughter had her guard down in the open where some terrible monster could get her while her mother, Lyra, would laugh at him then badger him for not having faith in their daughter.

She felt the ground shake beneath her but didn't think on it much since her Furret, Fluffy, didn't react to the ground rumbling. She trusted her normal type pokemon with her life since she had the little creature for years. The pokemon had a long slender body with a pattern of light and dark brown fur on its lower body. It had two whiskers like markings on its cream skin face and cream tips ears that stood out against its darker brown hair. She thought the pokemon was adorable and had always had a preference to adorable normal type pokemon.

She groaned when she heard a roar and waved it away hoping to get some more rest. Something blocked the light so she peaked up to see what it was.

The giant Aggron stood above her looking madder than hell. The Aggron are huge, black and gray, monstrous pokemon. It stood on its hind legs and was taller than the average man. Its thick gray tail swished to the side with the power that could send pokemon flying. The pokemon seem to be covered in armour with two horns that penetrated the armours on his forehead. The pokemon was all in all big and scary yet Aries only laid there, staring up at it.

"Do you know how hard it is to find someone like you?" An irritated voice scowled her. A figure leaped down, landing next to her.

"Turquoise!" She launched up with the speed of a rocket and threw her arms around him, "It's been so long since last talked! I don't know why you would lock yourself in your grandfather's laboratory like you do."

The man grumbled that the last time she saw him was last week when she barged in asking him to lend her his Aggron to sculpt and he made the mistake of saying yes thinking that she would leave him alone. Instead she came in the next day with all her materials and made a mess of his perfectly fine lab. He didn't have it in him to tell her to leave of sculpt somewhere else. She was too nice for his peace of mind, rather talking thing out than to get the problem solved easily by knocking out whatever bastard bothered her, which he did often since the only reason her father let her stay was because he expected him and his twins to protect her and he'll be damned before he let his mother's friends down. There was no way that he actually cared for her, only fools would care.

"Aww, you crushed my flowers." She wined.

Turquoise looked down at her again and guessed that she was beautiful in her own way now that she was a couple of years into her womanhood at the age of twenty. She had light brown hair that was an inch be past her shoulder blades and she kept her bangs from falling into her eyes by holding it back with a headband. Her large grey eyes spoke of childish innocent which he knew was dangerous and the way she didn't even reach his shoulder made him want to protect her which wasn't good. He didn't need to get distracted be this little girl that could easily get beneath his serious exterior.

"I'll get you some more." He said simply and a light seem to explode beneath her skin when she smiled. It didn't take much to make her happy.

Aries could feel her heart flutter when he stood next to her and motioned for her to follow him. She bounced to her feet and walked so that her stride matched his. He was the prince in shining armour in her fantasy; he must be because his Aggron was a symbol of the armour. He was a little rough around the edges but that only added to the excitement and she feel herself become giddy.

He towered over her but she was used to it since she was shorter than the average person and envied Aqua for being so tall and wished she could've been as tall as Moonstone who was average height. She stared at him longer than was appropriate, hoping to catch a glimpse of a smile, or at least a half smile since she knew how handsome he could be when he smile. He was so handsome already though and wanted to swoon when she imagined them in one of the fairy tales her mother used to tell her of handsome prince and princesses. Her favourite story was how her father saved her mother from the evil Masked Man.

"Hey, are you paying attention?" Turquoise's deep voice brought her out of her fantasy and Aries found herself caught in his forest green eyes. His brown hair was dishevelled and seems to spike in every way like his father's.

"Look at this one!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him towards a field of flowers. "Aqua sent me to get flowers for her latest romance painting so I should pick some of these amaranths since they mean 'immortal love' I didn't want to use roses since they seem cliché."

Turquoise groaned and ran his hand through his hair. His meddling twin would be the death of him! When Orange barged into his lab claiming that Aqua was out in the forest searching for Aries since she wasn't back yet and she was gone since breakfast, he ran out the door and into the forest blinded by worry like an idiot. The fear took a good three years off his life and made a mental note to get his sister back.

"Let's go." He grabbed her hand and forced her to her feet, wincing when he realized he might have been too rough but she didn't show any sign that he hurt her and breathed out a breath of relief. It wasn't because he cared, he told himself, it was because he didn't want to deal with her overprotective father.

They walked back into town while Aries told him about everything and nothing at the same time and Turquoise couldn't hold in his laughter when she told him about how the Henderson's Miltank ventured into the Moreland's pastured and impregnate their female Miltank and they were now debating who got the egg.

At the entrance of the town he sternly told her to return her and waited for her to become out of sight to teach his twin sister a lesson. He reached down and threw a rock in the direction of where he heard the rustling of leaves. Two people fell out of the trees and landed at his feet.

"Hello sister." He greeted her, "Isn't it a wonderful day Orange?"

The pair flinched and Orange decided that this was one of Aqua's schemes that got him in trouble. Turquoise was not one of the people that you wanted to anger, expressly by trying to match make her as Aqua claimed was 'for his own good'.

"Run!" Orange grabbed Aqua's hand and ran into the forest. They could hear the destructive force of Turquoise's and his Aggron rage. Knowing there was no out running the angry pair, Orange grabbed Aqua and lifted her into his arms until he was carrying her bridal style and used his running shoes to run faster. Aqua was too shock to react and could only wrap her arms around his neck and buried her head into his neck.

"I'll get you Orange!" She could hear her brother scream but it seem far away and was fading with every step Orange would take.

"I think we lost him." Orange breathed out a breath of relief and put her gently down.

"Damnit Orange, you messed up my dress." She tried to realign her skirt the best that she could and she hoped that it didn't fly up while Orange was running and flushed at the thought of him seeing her drawers. It didn't help he burst out laughing as if he could read he thoughts.

"I don't see why you're laughing." She slapped his arm but that only caused him to laugh harder until he was bending over in pain.

"You're adorable you know!" He placed a chaste kiss on her temple, "And Pearl looks like she's going to be sick."

The kiss was innocent and she knew that he would give the same to his own mother but it made her heart skip a beat. She turned away from him so that he wouldn't see her blush. She turned back to her when she felt him lift Pearl from her shoulder. She smiled softly when she saw her partner pokemon instantly react to him and laughed happily.

"Well we survived this mission!" Aqua said proudly. "I can't wait to do operation sticky fingers next! Are you free tomorrow?"

Orange sighed and knew this was the time to tell her, "I can't."

"Okay. How about we do it next week then?"

"Not then either." He thrust his hands into his pockets and turned away from her. "I'm going to be away for a while on this journey."

"Are you going to see your parents again? How long are you going to be gone?"

"I'll be gone for about a year or two."

"What?" She screamed, "Why the hell are you going to be away for? Are your parents hurt or did-"

"It's nothing like that." He grabbed both her hands, "I joined a pirate ship, and well at least I hope it is. The captain, Topaz, is going after this assassin named Crimson. It's a good cause since this bastard apparently killed over twenty families and this bastard is only twenty six! Twenty six years old damnit! If I could stop this bastard, I'll be helping families find peace and saving who knows how much more."

"Tell me the truth!" Aqua pushed against his shoulder, "Do you expect me to believe that shit?"

Orange sighed and knew that he couldn't lie to her since she could sniff out his lie a mile away, "What are we doing with our lives? How will my pub amount to anything larger? Will Turquoise really discover anything ground breaking trapping himself in that damn building? You and Aries never go far out of Pallet Town much less Kanto! I want to see what's out there and what better way than on a pirate raid? Our parents were pirates so why can't I be one?"

"Because you're an idiot, that's why! You're going to get yourself fucking killed!" She yelled and stopped on his feet and instantly regretted it when he only stared down at her.

"I'll be leaving tomorrow. If you want to say goodbye before I leave, I'll be waiting at the docks in the mornings, okay?" Because he didn't want it to be goodbye for them on the odd chance that he wouldn't come back so he just kissed her on the forehead without saying what he truly wanted to say.  
_

"Come on buddy," Orange looked up to see a blond man crouched down on the rails looking down at him. "We departing soon and you're lassie isn't coming."

"How did you guess?" Orange asked downcast.

"I've been born and raised on this ship and know the look of a man in love. I've been watching fools like you stare after their sweethearts as we leave the docks for years now. Little piece of advice, let the lassie chase you instead of the other way around."

"I'm guessing you never took the fall?" Orange asked when he caught the man's roguish smile.

"As my father once said, 'It's better to be born lucky than rich' and Arceus had been generous to me. The ladies have been chasing me since I knew what made a man and a woman different. I use to mourn after them too until I learn the beauty of having variety in your life."

"I'll love to see the woman to bring you to your knees." Orange laughed and grabbed onto the rope the man threw down. Taking it as a signal that it was time to leave, he took one last wistful look at the building before climbing onto the ship.

Now that Orange wasn't looking up at him and fighting against the sun, he could see his first friend on the ship more clearly. He had blond hair that almost reach the nape and was disturbed by the wind so fell messily in every direction but it only gave him the look of a rogue. His eyes were an odd mix of blue and green that changed in the light. He was tall and had a lean build but there was no question about his strength. He was taller than Orange and looked about twenty seven.

"Orange," He reached out to shake the man's hand.

The man raised an eyebrow at that and something changed in the man, "Are you anyway related to the champion Red and the healer Yellow?"

"They're my parents actually." Orange laughed off the awkward silence.

"Then I look forward to battling you someday." The man shook Orange's hand proudly. "I'll tell you my name tomorrow so it'll be more fun that way. You were lucky I recognized the poster in your hand or you've would've been shoot on the spot. Stowaway aren't tolerated on this ship and are killed."

Orange didn't have any idea what it meant but his new friend's mischievous smile reminded him of Aqua and that reassured him a little bit since it gave him a sense of the familiar and he knew how to deal with Aqua so this new friend couldn't be too hard. The thought of Aqua darken his heart and his friend seem to realize the change in him and showed him to his room as if he knew that he needed some time alone.

Inside the dimly lit room, he could see that there was the bare necessity: a bed, a desk and a chest for his clothes. The port window only let in a minimal amount of light and his friend explained that he could open the trap in the roof he needed more fresh air or just sleep on the deck as most did.

"Don't they have their own room?" Orange asked.

"They do but we have watch shifts and the men are so tired by the end they just sit right there and fall to sleep before they even reach their cot. You'll know the feeling soon enough but then again I'm used to not getting much sleep so you can find me any time of the day of night."

"Thanks." Orange said sincerely to him as he left the room. When the door closed behind him, he sighed and collapsed on the bed, his arm over his eyes. He missed Aqua and wished he got to see her before he left but she was still mad at him, he decided.  
_

"B-But Aqua, isn't this dangerous?" Aries ask worriedly, "Stowing away on a ship is dangerous. What if they shot us on sight?"

"They won't shot pretty girls like us." Aqua reassured her. "Now come on before the boat leaves or someone sees us."

They were about to teleport into the ship, a deep voice sounded behind them, "What are you two up to?"

They both turned to see a very angry Turquoise, "I take my eyes of you for one minute and you disappear on me! Why is there a 'Be back in two years' sign on your shop!"

"We're going after Orange!" Aqua said flatly, "I'm not letting my best friend go off alone so I'm going to sneak on that ship and fight with him and Aries is going too since she has a Clefairy and Magic can use Teleport."

"No this is too dangerous for Aries." Turquoise grabbed her arm and began to pull her away but by then it was too late. The fairy pokemon heard Aqua shout 'Teleport' and thought that it was his signal to transport him onto the ship.

They found themselves in a dark room and Turquoise guessed that they were teleported the lower decks of the ship. He heard Aries grunt beside him and he went to check if she was hurt and cursed at his sister for being so rash.  
_

Orange woke up and yawned, not used to waking up so early since his previous line of business was entirely nocturnal. He walked up on deck and saw everyone lined along the gangway of the ship with his friend standing in the middle of the deck grinning like a child.

"My name is Topaz, captain of the _Wind Warrior_." He drew out a pokeball and released a Tyranitar that almost fell right through the floor from its enormous weight. "We have a tradition here on this ship, you prove yourself in battle before you are accepted as part of this crew. Count yourself lucky you are I'm not using my partner pokemon on you." He patted the Breloom next to him.

Orange smirked, never one to pass up a challenge. "Just tell me one thing. This Crimson person is a bastard yet no one tried to capture him yet, why are you now?"

"The bastard went too far and murdered my family."  
_

**Hope you like my new story. Review and tell me what you thought about my characters and the plot line so far.**

**I dubbed OrangeXAqua as Meddlingshipping but I don't know if I should change it and I have no idea what to name the shipping for TurquoiseXAries and would love to take suggestions. I'll tell you what I think if the best shipping name and this can be a little competition.**

**Here's a little preview of the next chapter:**

"_My name is Amethysts," the girl smiled at him, panting form her run, "Thank you for helping me. What's our name?"_

"_Crimson." The man shrugged and turned to walk away. Amethysts found that entirely rude. She grabbed her luggage and followed him, trying to match her steps to his._

"_This is my first journey! I'm new at all of this, so can you join me? I'm going to be just like my father Ruby and become a top Coordinator."_

"_Then you are weak." He quicken his step, needing distance from the sunny girl, no she looked to be barely a woman but that didn't make her any less naïve or trouble. He couldn't let anyone join him on his journey, or he'll be risking their lives. No matter what all the papers were saying about him, he wasn't a monster._


	2. Crimson

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters except my OCs.**

**Thank you, Tigrun for suggesting the shipping name Innocentshipping for Turquoise and Aries.  
_**

Amethysts loved her family, but they could be overbearing and could never agree on anything, expressly when it came to her 'wellbeing'. Ruby wanted her to fallow in his footsteps and he said that he would train her to become the top Coordinator while her mother Sapphire wanted for her to hone her battling skills so that she may be able to protect herself when she went off on her journey. She loved Contests but she also loved the thrill of battles. She didn't want for her father to train her though she loved him and will always look up to him as a role model. She wanted to find her own way of battling, one that combined both her love for battling and contests.

That was the reason she was leaving tonight. It had to be tonight or else her parents would find out and try to stop her. This would be the day she left home and her journey began. She had left a note on her desk, hoping that they would understand and not be too worried. She knew her dad would understand, he himself had run away from home to pursue his dreams.

Hesitantly, she lowered herself onto the tree branch praying that it would hold her weight. As soon as she settled her full weight onto the thin branch, it gave way and she went crashing towards the ground.

"Glacia, Ice Beam!" She commanded and her Glaceon leaped to save her trainer. The fresh snow concentrated and a light blue ball forms in front of its mouth which emitted a blue light beams. Trained to create beauty, she moulded it so that it became spirals that create an icy slide that saved her trainer from a fall that would've broken her neck.

"Thanks you Glacia." She petted the fox like pokemon. It was covered in light-blue fur and had diamond shaped ears. She seems to have three diamond shapes in its forehead that had two diamonds like tails hanging from her temple that were a darker blue colour. The pokemon tail was also shaped like a diamond.

Amethysts turned back to make sure that her scream didn't wake her parents. She grabbed her luggage that she hid in the bushes earlier that day and scoped up Glacia before running down to the port. It was dark so she couldn't make her way through the forest. They had moved to Sinnoh so that Ruby could continue his dream of being a Coordinator but he couldn't let his wife bore away in the city of Hearthome city so surprised her by buying a house outside of the city near the forest.

"Take the scene Airia!" She called out her Altaria. The humming pokemon spread out its wing that resembles clouds before wrapping them around its body for warmth. It had a light blue body and white cheeks. Two long feathers trailed on its head that looked like ribbons. She allowed herself one final look back at her childhood home before climbing onto Airia and scooping up Glacia into her arms.

"Fly to Canalave City Aria." She ordered the Altaria who nodded and took flight. The trio knew this route well since her family would always go to the little port town every year when they go to visit her friends in Johto and Kanto. As soon as she could hear the loud shouts of the boats, a smile split her face. Her first journey was about to begin.

No sooner did she stepped off her pokemon did she get into trouble.

"Excuse me." She felt a small hand tug at her dress. She looked down into large brown eyes and fell into the trap easier than a Slowpoke. She was never one to just walk away from a crying child, her heart wouldn't allow it. He looked afraid and hungry so she dug into her bag satchel and took out a lava cookie for him. She didn't even wonder what a little boy was doing at the ports at this time.

"Are you lost?" She asked him and that seem to set him off. He burst out crying and hugged her legs. "Don't worry. It's going to be okay."

She didn't know how she could possible keep her word when she didn't even know what was bothering the child. Nevertheless, she put her bags and luggage down so she could kneel down and look him in the eyes. She sent him a dazzling smile that she hoped would calm him. He wiped away his tears and told her that he was lost and couldn't find his family. She sat him on her Altaria and told him to stay put while she went to find some help.

Loud laughing caught her attention. Hoping to find answers, she entered the tavern and felt her heart dropped at her feet. She was never really good in crowds and felt herself hyperventilate. She was good with kids and adults but when it came to interacting with people her own age. It was a shame that at the age of twenty one, the only interaction she had with people her age was the five children of her parents' friends. Her father had taken her with him when he goes into Hearthome City whenever there was a contest but she always spent it behind the stage, away from others.

The fact that the place smelled of liquor and another foul smell she couldn't decipher didn't clam her nerves either. She gasped when two men grabbed each other's throat and almost tackled her but fortunately she moved out of the way fast enough. She bent down to straighten the skirt of her dress when she felt something on her rear. She jumped back and backed herself against the wall. A group of men eyed her and she tried not to run out screaming or faint. Her Glacia stood in front of her, its fur spiked as a warning to the men. They didn't spare her a second glance after that and went back to their conversation.

She looked around the room to find someone that might sightly resemble the little outside in hopes that person would be related to the child and be able to help her. Her eyes met a pair of scarlet ones and her heart skipped a beat. She felt as if his gaze could send her away to some unknown place. She shook herself, she was here to help the the boy, she couldn't get distracted.

"E-Ex-Excuse me." She stuttered which didn't cause much reaction she swallowed her bashfulness and raised her voice. "Does anyone know the child out there?"

Almost every face turned to look at her and shrunk away and let out a little squeak. "There is a little boy out there looking for his family. Does anyone know the boy or his family?"

"Don't get your nose into what isn't yours." A man growled at her. "That boy had been out there for a couple days now so he can survive another couple."

Amethysts gasped. How could the man suggest something so vile? That wasn't the worst of it, he went on. "The boy needs to grow up to be a man, what better way to than this? His family probably abandoned him so there must be something wrong with the boy."

"He's just a boy!" Amethysts finally found her voice. "If he doesn't have a family, then I will find one for him! No one deserves to be alone!"

She turned on her heel to storm out but she still heard the laughs and taunt behind her. "He's probably going to rob you. He's hungry and desperate."

When she walked outside, she was shocked. The little boy she was trying to help was there, going through her bags. He looked up and saw her dumbfound look and panicked. He grabbed her bag and rain down the streets with no real destination in mind.

"Wait! My pokemon are in there!" She grabbed her luggage and ran after him. "Wait, please, I'm not mad! I just want my pokemon back! I won't tell on you if you just give back my pokemon!"

The boy didn't seem to hear her or just didn't take her promise to heart for he ran faster. She could feel her endurance running out and prayed that the boy was tiring too.

A shadow stepped in front the boy and he froze from fear.

The man seemed to have come from nowhere, as if he were just a shadow himself. Their eyes met and he held up his hand as if to tell her to let him handle it. He was tall, almost as tall as her father, which she thought was impossible. He was built and she wondered how he could've moved without being detected. She wasn't surprised that the boy stopped in fear, the man seemed to be danger and power personified. His red eyes seem to glow in the dark and see through her and she could feel his gaze on her heart. His disordered midnight gave him an 'I don't care' look.

If the man didn't scare the kid, his Mightyena probably did. The dog pokemon fur ranged from black to grey. It stood as tall as the man's waist and growled menacingly. Its glowing amber eyes had crimson pupils and it bared its fangs.

She recognized his eyes, he was in the pub when she made her speech. His hot piercing eyes gave her a heart stopping look just as he did back at the pub. Oh how easily she fell into his crimson eyes!

"Down boy." The man said in a deep voice, calling off his Mightyena. He took a step towards the boy and he stumbled back, falling on his behind. He grabbed the strapped of Amethysts's satchel and pried it away from the boy's fingers. He motioned her forward and passed her the satchel. The boy was so caught up in his fear that he didn't even realize what he did.

"He won't hurt you son." He gentle took the boy's hand and rested it on top of the pokemon's head, "See, Shadow won't hurt you."

The boy hesitated but stroked the dog's fur and in reaction Shadow nudged his head closer to the boy. The man waited for the boy relaxed before going on. "Where is your parent's boy?"

"They left me!" He burst out crying. "They didn't want me!"

"Here," He reached into his pocket, took out some coin and placed it into his hand. "Take a ferry to Kanto and go to the house with a red roof next the pub. You'll meet an old lady that will take care of you. Tell her Crimson sent you."

He didn't wait for the boy to respond before ruffling his hair and walking away.

"Wait! Please Mr. Mysterious, I have some questions!" Amethysts ran after him. He kept walking as if she wasn't calling after him.

"My name is Amethysts," The woman smiled up at him. She grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks and he saw that she was panting form her run, "Thank you for helping me. What's your name?"

"Crimson." The man shrugged and turned to walk away. Amethysts found that entirely rude but that didn't deter her. She grabbed her luggage and followed him, trying to match her steps to his.

"This is my first journey! I'm new at all of this, so can you join me? Please, I need someone to help me. I'm going to be just like my father Ruby and become a top Coordinator."

"Then you are weak." He quicken his step, needing distance from the sunny girl, no she looked to be barely a woman but that didn't make her any less naïve or trouble. He couldn't let anyone join him on his journey, or he'll be risking their lives. No matter what all the papers were saying about him, he wasn't a monster.

His life was shit and he wouldn't ruin anyone else's by getting close to them. He learned to live without human interaction but sometimes it got lonely and the warmth in his ice shielded heart burned once again in reaction in this vibrant girl. He had to get away from her as fast as possible.

"What do you mean weak?" She screamed and ran to block his path. Her sapphire eyes flashed and he couldn't see the scared girl she was back in the pub. He had followed her to try to help her. She looked so distressed that he couldn't help but feel pity for her but then she had faced everyone in the pub in defence of the child. He had to admire her spark and thought she would do alright on her own. Then those bastards started whispering the vile things they were going to do to her, he had to give the bastards a lesson. He didn't lose his anger, he rarely did but some said his cool ice was better than his flaming rage; the rage didn't last as long. He decided that she did need his helpdafter all and went after her, promising that he'll only be with her long enough to help the child. He came out of the pub at the exact moment the child ran off with her Pokemon.

He looked back at the small girl who looked about twenty ine. She had light brown hair that was split into two and her dark blue eyes were as dark as sapphires. The top of her head only reached his chin and her body wasn't as curvaceous as other women her age. It bothered him that he was attracted to her but he wouldn't let her get under his skin. He realized that she said her father was Ruby and cursed at himself. He didn't know how he didn't notice sooner. She was the splitting image of her mother Sapphire.

He might have a use for her after all.

"Why do you think I am weak?" Her scream brought him out of his thoughts.

"Contests are weak." He said simply. "A real battle doesn't include prancing around trying to look pretty for their trainer. It's degrading."

He could sense her retort and decided to change the subject since he needed to gain her good will. "What's your Glaceon's name?"

"Oh… It's Glacia." She beamed and hugged the frost pokemon closer to her. "You know, my father has a Mightyena as well. He names him Nana."

"She even nicknames them." He groaned beneath his breath.

To his disappointment she heard him, "You named your Mightyena!"

"I named him Shadow which is a hell of a lot more manly than Nana. I name my pokemon after Gods and none of them are feminine little pokemon. I have the ability to protect myself."

Amethysts notice the hardness in his voice and didn't question what made him so hard and arrogant towards anything he considered weak. Her mother had struggle with being seen as weak so knew what pride could do to a person.

"Can you walk slower?" She asked him, dragging her luggage. "This thing is heavier that I thought it would be."

Crimson sighed and took the luggage from her. He didn't carry it for her like a gentleman would; instead he opened it and threw the contents onto the ground. He knelt down and went through all the items on the floor.

"Hey!" She rushed over to stop him from going through her belongings. He stopped her by extending his arm out.

"You don't need all this shit. Its clothes, clothes and clothes! Unless these have some symbolic meaning to you, it can be left behind. Go through it and get what you can't leave behind."

She did as he commanded and found the only object there that held meaning to her, the locket that held her and her parents. As she went through the pile, she realized how inexperienced she really was and how she might not even survive in the real world. She looked up and saw that he was looking through her satchel and nodded his approval that there was only the bare necessity in it and shoved a few article of clothes in them.

"Let's go." He shoved the bag at her, "Remember to pack light next time going on a journey."

"Thank you." She told him. He walked several steps but turned back when he saw that she didn't follow him.

"Aren't you coming? I thought you wanted someone to guide you on your journey."

"You really would?" She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, laughing with joy. "Thank you."

"Don't go all soft on me." He pried her arms off him, hoping that she didn't see him blush slightly. _Damnit_, he thought to himself. He wasn't weak so why was this little woman causing such havoc on his feelings.

"By the way, why didn't you go with the kid?"

"He'll be safe at the orphanage in Kanto. They'll treat him right." She didn't question about how he knew that himself.

"I'm sure he will be. Where are we going?"

"Aren't you going to decide that? It's your journey of becoming a top coordinator."

"Yeah, but I'm being a burden on you, so you can chose the journey first."

Crimson couldn't believe fate's hand, "My boss told me to go to Johto on business."  
_

**Hope you like this chapter. Like with Aries and Turquoise, I have no ideas for the shipping name of Crimson and Amethysts.**


	3. Topaz vs Orange

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters except my OCs.  
_**

Orange could sense Aqua's presence, the air carried her scent. His heart was racing. What was she doing here? She could get herself killed! His only thought at the moment was that he had to find a way to warn her about Topaz's 'kill any stowaway on sight' policy without giving her away. Sweat gathered on his forehead before an idea appeared in his head.

"Go, Draco!" He called out his Salamence.

Topaz grinned at the threatening pokemon. If he was scared, he hid it well, "If you want to go out big, then I must entertain you. Let's go Tyranitar!"

The Tyranitar stepped forward and the two threatening pokemon glared at each other while their trainers just smiled. Orange took in a deep breath and tried not to look back for a chance to see her. "If I win and become part of this ship, will I be able to bring anyone I want on the ship? Life at sea can get lonely."

Topaz threw his head back and laughed, "Only if you share her. I'm sorry buddy, but no. Anyway, your little lassie didn't show up on the deck, what makes you think that she will join now?"

Orange shrugged, "Aqua is a confusing woman. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if she snuck onto this ship thinking that she could protect me. If I ever do meet her again, I want to know if maybe I could kidnap her and bring her onto the ship. I know how you don't like stowaways and your kill on sight policy is a little harsh."

"The answer is that no, women aren't strong enough to take on life at sea. Let's get on with the battle. The rules are that we don't break the ship. Tyranitar use Ice fang!"

Topaz's dinosaur-like pokemon breathed out frosty air and Orange could see its fang turned icy. The green pokemon was covered in spikes and had dominating claws. There are also two blue diamond-shaped pieces of armor that cover the creature's belly and back. Despite its tough appearance, Topaz's Tyranitar was agile and proved it when he launched forward with more speed then Orange thought it would have.

"Quick, dodge it and counter with Double edge!"

Orange's dragon type Pokémon spread out its red wings and soared into the air, barely dodging the Tyranitar's attack. The Salamence was mainly blue except for its grey belly and red marking on its red marking on its head. The Salamence had three spiky extensions splayed from the sides of its face. The dragon pokemon rushed down from the air and slammed into the armour pokemon with great force with a yellow trail of energy trailed behind it. The attack hit dead on and sent the enemy pokemon back.

"Shake it off Tyranitar and use Crunch then Ice Fang!"

His Salamence launched himself forward and dug its fang into the Salamence's body. Its fangs turned into ice which caused the pokemon to scream out in pain.

"Draco use Incinerate to escape!" Orange ordered. Intense heat radiated from the dragon pokemon which cause the armour pokemon to let go. "Now use rest!"

Salamence swayed a little before falling onto the Tyranitar, snoring softly. Tyranitar tried to get up but it was hard with two hundred pounds holding you down.

"That's a dirty trick!" Topaz laughed, "You'll make an awesome pirate!"

"It isn't a dirty trick, its strategy!" Orange retorted while laughing. But below his breath he urged his pokemon to wake up.

"Better luck next time. Tyranitar kick him off and then use fling!" It obeyed by thrusting up his legs and kicking off the large pokemon so he could get up. Then he grasped the enemy pokemon, throwing it into the air. The still sleeping pokemon was several feet into the air before plummeting back towards the ground. "Don't let him make him my ship! Use Fire Blast!"

Tyranitar released a powerful steam of fire shaped like a star. Orange swore and could see the damage his pokemon was taking as he was being thrown into the air again and again. Orange contained a cheer when his Salamence eyes shot open.

"Giga Impact, Draco!" The Salamence twisted its body around and crashed into the pokemon. Topaz didn't order his pokemon to dodge since he knew this would be Orange's finishing move. This would be a judge of Orange's full power.

"Come on Orange!" Aqua cheered and jumped into the air. Luckily Turquoise pulled her down before anyone noticed, mostly because they were so engrossed in the battle. He looked back at the battle and did some mental calculations.

"Damnit!" He rushed forward, followed by his Aggron who was hiding in the shadows. "Aggron use Superpower to knock them both into the air. As high as possible!"

Both Topaz and Orange twisted around in shock to see Turquiose. His Aggron glowed blue and sent both pokemon into the air with a powerful punch.

"What are you doing here Turquoise?" Orange seemed panicked, but the crew was already closing in on him with their swords drawn.

"Unless you all have water pokemon to ride on, I suggest you listen to me!" Turquoise yelled in a serious voice, "Orange that Giga Impact would've sent Draco through every level of the Wind Warrior! What were _you_ thinking Topaz? Even if your Tyranitar was there to catch Draco, the potential energy is too much for him. Now, both of you call your pokemon back into their pokeballs."

Topaz was the first one to call back his pokemon. Nothing was worth damaging his precious ship. Orange soon followed Topaz's example. A blanket of silence enwrapped them as Topaz and Turquoise glared at each other, measuring the other person. Turquoise took his eye off the sea captain when the crew crept closer to him.

They stopped when Topaz lifted his hand, signalling to the crew to stop. He walked over to Turquoise and they stood eye to eye. Turquoise stiffened when he saw a grin spread on Topaz's face since no warmth reached his eyes.

"Welcome to the crew." He grabbed Turquoise hand and shook it firmly, "You too Orange. Man I'm hungry. By the way our chef died on our last raid so you're going to have to cook for yourselves."

The two men just stared after him as he walked back towards the galley. He stopped when Turquoise spoke up, "What happened to the kill all stowaways on sight policy?"

"I know what's best for my ship." He answered simply, "Not one person what I saw except you so you have brains."

"Y-You knew then." Orange stuttered. From the first moment he meet the sea captain, he never consider that there was more beneath his roguish attitude.

"My father wouldn't leave his ship to an idiot. A gigantic Aggron is hard to hide and I wanted to test your strength. Anyway I was a little disappointed when no one on my crew figured it out. I'll have to put aside my 'kill stowaways on sight' policy for now. This crew needs your brains and Orange's brawns. Make yourself at home, Turquoise Oak."

He walked away before anyone could question him farther. Turquoise eyed the man suspiciously. How could he have known his name before he voiced it? The two men looked at each other for a moment before Orange shrugged it off and Turquoise turned to deal with his meddling sister. The two made their way to the crates the two women were hiding behind.

"I know you're there Aqua." Orange knocked on the wood. "You can come out now."

"You were great Orange!" She jumped up and hugged him, "I never knew you were that strong! I just wish we got to see who would've won. Gah, why wasn't the one that jumped down and go all Mr. Know-It-All-Scientist on him? Then I would've been the one to join the ship."

"Because you're not a scientist and wouldn't know the first thing about science." Turquiose stated with a matter of fact tone, "Anyway he said he didn't believe in a woman's ability it sea so he wouldn't consider having as part of the crew."

"That's not fair!" Aqua huffed and declared with stars in her eyes, "I will bring us into a new era where women are equal!"

"If anyone can do it then it's you little sister." Aqua glared at him from the corner of her eye. Did her brother have to give her that degrading pat on her head, and worst he did in front of Orange who only laughed in response.

"Well it's time to go home little sister."

"What we're not going home!" Aqua declared, "I want to go on an adventure too!"

"It's too dangerous!" Turquoise argued.

"Come on buddy," Orange patted his shoulder, "The more the merrier and Aqua is more than powerful enough."

"Talk some sense into them Aries!"

"Why can't we go on a pirate raid? My mother and father fell in love on one." Aries smiled at him with that smile he couldn't seem to say no to. Was he the only sane one of the group? They were all in their little fairy tale dream and worst his father and Aries's father as well was going to have his head for putting their daughter in danger.

"Well it's settled then. It's three against one so we're going on a journey!"

"There's one problem," Turquoise interrupted Aqua's and Aries's happy dance, "Where are you going to stay? No women on the ship remember. Topaz will have your head if he found out you two were here and then he'll fog us for helping you."

"You worry too much brother." Aqua patted his shoulder, "We'll stay in your rooms tonight."

"Like hell!" He yelled back while Orange just laughed. He figured out Aqua's plan quickly and knew that she would require his help.

"Aqua, you can bunk with me and Aries will stay with you. It would be better to split to two up so that there's less of a chance for them to be discovered."

Turquoise scowled at him for a moment, "You better not do anything to her."

"Dude, she's like my sister!" Orange laughed but it was shaky which caused Turquoise and his partner pokemon to take a menacing step forward.

"So it's decided," Aqua grabbed Orange's hand and dragged him towards the lower decks, saving him from Turquoise's wrath.

Orange soon took the lead since she had no idea where they were going. He led her down the hall, looking around every corner to make sure that no one was there. When the finally reached his room at the end of the hall, Aqua jumped onto his bed and sighed in delight. "I call the bed!"

"Hey," Orange pushed her playfully so that she moved over enough so that he could sit on the edge. "This is my room too."

"Yeah but I called it first." She sat up and folded her legs under her. "It's your fault that you're slow."

"So I'm guessing you brought no clothes with you." When she didn't answer he walked over to his bag and threw various clothes on her. "I thought you would've done something rash like this and forget the obvious so I packed some of the clothes you left at my house when you and Aries had that fight."

He didn't go that much into detail since he knew that it was still a sensitive subject for her. He still remember that one night he opened the door to see Aqua crying at his door steps and barely had time to react when she launched herself into his arms. He held her until she cried herself to sleep and the next day she explained that she and Aries got into a fight about some guy that broke both their hearts.

"What were you thinking when you teleported on here anyways?" Orange changed the subject quickly because the thought of the guy that broke her heart made his blood boil. "I can protect myself."

"I know," She folded the clothes and hid them under the bed, "I just wanted to be there in case anything happened. Anyway, I want to go on an adventure too."

"So what are you planning now that we're here?" He lay next to her, taking the little notebook she was holding from her hands. He had seen the book many times before, Aqua recorded all her matchmaking missions in the book and gave each couple a shipping name. He flipped through the little book to the section labelled 'Innocentshipping' and then to the date. "So what do you have planned for our favourite couple?"

"I'm going to let fate take its course." She said simply, "And why are you in my bed?"

Orange laughed and hugged her, turning so that she was underneath him. "Scared beautiful? Think that I will ravish your little body."

"Oh please Orange!" She laughed and pushed at his chest, hoping that he couldn't feel her heart beat in her chest.

"We slept in the same bed before. What the difference of two five year olds and two mature adults sharing a bed?" He sat up when she pushed at him again and went to pick up her notebook. "Hey, who's Meddlingshipping?"

"No one!" She grabbed the book from him and tucked it in her pillow.  
_

"You can have the bed." Turquoise threw Aries's bag onto the chair, "I'll take a blanket and sleep on the floor."

"B-But that's not fair." Aries insisted.

"I'll keep my clothes in the trunk and you can hide yours under the bed." He went on as if he hadn't heard her saw anything. "I'll eat in here with you and bring you something to eat. Stay out of sight if someone comes in. People will usually know, even if they're pirates, they must have some manners. I'll turn the doorknob three times before entering if there's someone with me so you to hide."

Aries sighed, Turquoise wasn't one to take others opinion so she sat on the rocking chair in the corner. "Please, Turquoise I don't need any of this."

"I'm too tired to argue." He grabbed a blanket and pillow off the bed, "I'm going to sleep. Damn my head is fucking killing me."

He pulled the blanket over his head hoping to clear the raging head ache he had. He felt something shift next to him and saw a fury face and two large eyes soon followed by two large silver ones.

"It's not fair that you have to sleep on the floor." She yawned, "If you sleep the floor then so will I."

Turquoise grumbled something beneath his breath but tucked her head under his chin. He waited until her breathing evened out before lifting her from the ground and placing her on the bed. He was going to go back to sleep on the floor but Aries held onto his arm and he was force to lay next to her or wake her by moving. Even knowing that the feeling was silly, he couldn't help feeling as if Aqua finally did something right. Aries was right, he needed to get out of the lab and what better way than on an adventure?  
_

Moonstone sighed as she signed another document before taking the money from the younge trainer. She wouldnt admit it to herself but she missed that roguish smile that came in once every couple months but never really did anything but flirt and check up his Phampy. The adorable elephant pokemon was getting so stronge that she had to give him a everstone to keep him from evolving. She looked out the window and her heart skipped a beat.

"Missed me Beautifly?" Topaz asked with a lopsided grin. She just turned and went back to the documents she was working on.

"Don't call me that." She never really liked when he called her that since it was a reminder of how they first met. "I have a daycare to run."

"Don't be so serious Beautifly," he climbed through the window, "Come sail away with me and go on an adventure with me. _HappyMoon Daycare_ can last a month or two without you."

"I have a business to run! I can't go off on an 'adventure' whenever the wind shifts."

The little Vulpix on her shoulder jumped onto Topaz's shoulder and rubbed her head in his cheek purring in delight at seeing her favourite visitor.

"Hey Pixie. At least one of you is glad to see me." Topaz patted the small fox-like pokemon that had a red-brown pelt, brown eyes and six orange tails. It had little orange bangs across its forehead that curled forwards. Vulpix had a cream underbelly, and brown feet with lighter-brown colored paw pads. He didn't know why she never evoled any of her pokemon with the one exception of her Blissey thought he had to admit the Vulpix was adorable.

"Let's go Pixie." She gathered her papers and went out front. The little fox pokemon odbeyed and followed her trainer.

Topaz's confidence never wavered and he followed her outside. He loved the sway of her hips, she had the most entrancing curves, not too big, but enough that he could hold them in his hands. He was never one for the overly busty kind of girl since they were often fake. She wasn't too tall ot short either, only reaching his chin at full height. But it wasn't only her body that held his intrest. It was her eyes, the light blue eyes clear as crystals or fresh rain. She had endless midnight hair that was tied loosely into two. She didn't dress provocatively, he liked that she knew who she was and wouldn't pretend to be anyone different. She was as serious as her mother but Topaz liked a challenge.

"So how is my Phampy?" He asked.

It took a moment for her to catch her breath since she made the mistake of looking into his eyes. His parents were right to name him Topaz since they stone had no definite colour just like his eyes. They varied from blue to green. with every shade in between.

"Phampy's doing great. Are you going to take him back now?"

"Then I wouldn't have a reason to visit you." He said cheekily which only made her roll her eyes.

She turned but then something caught her eye. She rushed past him and wrapped her arms around the man the just walked in,"Orange! What's the I occasion? Is Aqua here too?"

He knew the hug was plain friendship but Topaz couldn't help but feel jealouse. He watched the easy friendship when she and Orange talked. He clasped his hand on Orange's shoulder. "Come on Orange, we need your help to transport all the materials to the ship. See ya Beautifly."

When Orange got back to his cabin he was dead tired from carrying all the heavy crates. It was dark so wasn't really surprised to see that Aqua was already asleep. He reached over to Aqua's little book on little table next to the bed. The was _a new entree: Happymoonshipping/ Topaz and Moonstone. Must find out their past since it seems that he visited her a lot from the way her Pixie reacted to her. Note: Topaz often calls her Beautifly must find reason behind it._

Orange grinned wondering how she snuck off of the ship. He put away the little book under her pillow, careful not to wake Aqua and blew out the candle. He had to remember to alwarn her not to take unnesscary risks by going off the boat or forgetting to douse the flame since it might cause a fire. Yawning, he lay down next to her and slept, lulled by her soft breathing and scent.  
_

**Hope you liked this chapter and please review**


	4. Your Duty

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters except my OCs.**

**Sorry I didn't post anything last week but I didn't have any time to last week.**

* * *

"Look Crimson!" Amethysts ran ahead of him, her Glaceon trailing behind her. She broke out of the dark forest into the almost blinding light. She twirled and her skirt flared into life as she laughed. "It's like a breath of fresh air."

Crimson grunted, not wanting to ruin her happiness stating that it was technically a breath of fresh air since they had been going through a dense forest and now they just arrived at the edge of Olivine City. They stood in a clearing on a cliff that over looked the crystal clear water. He looked over at the next cliff and saw the lighthouse that was Olivine City's landmark. Crimson pulled his hood over his head when he saw the angry red lettering of a ship. It was the _Wind Warrior_.

He cursed silently in his mind. He wasn't ready for this. He thought he had more time than this but then again he lost a lot of time, going slower than usual so that Amethysts could keep up with him. At first she was weary of him, acting shy and bashful like she had when he first saw her at the pub but she grew closer to him in the month they were traveling together. She openly laughed with him about the littlest thing on her mind.

"Look at all the Hoppip!" She smiled gentle up at the cottonweed pokemon flying above. Crimson turned sharply at the sound of buzzing. He backed into the forest slightly, so that he was at the edge of the forest hoping that Amethysts wouldn't notice.

"You are summoned." A voice whispered in Crimson's ear.

"Tell the Mastermind that I am currently on another mission." Crimson whispered in a harsh tone. "I will continue our mission for the greater good as soon as I am finish with this."

"Make it quick." The voice hissed, followed by the rustling of leaves.

He sighed and walked towards Amethysts. "Let's go."

"What?" She turned to him confused, seeing that he was walking away, "Where are we going?"

Even as she questioned him, she still ran to catch up with him. When she was able to match her steps to his, she beamed up to him. "Do you think we can visit my friend's daycare? Moonstone owns the _Happy Moon Daycare_ just down the route so it's not out of our way. I always thought it was funny how her father named his daycare after her. My father told me that she was born a couple days before it opened so that was how they decided to name the daycare. Her parents are traveling right now so she's taking care of the daycare right now. I miss her so can we go and visit her?"

"Maybe later after I complete my business." He shrugged.

"That's great! Did you know that my friend's father proposed to her mother at that lighthouse?"

"No, I wouldn't know since we only known each other for a month now."

"It had been a month, hasn't it?" She smiled to herself. "Time sure flies by fast on a journey. I know! We should tell each other about ourselves. So what's your dream?"

"Dream?" He gave her a puzzled look. "Last night was my watch shift so I didn't sleep enough to actually dream."

"Really, Crimson?" She puffed her cheeks, "I meant to ask, what you want to do?"

"It's lunch, so I guess the logical choice would be for us to go to a restaurant and eat something."

Amethysts sighed and looked downcast but Crimson harden himself from his heart's natural emotion. As soon as he entered the port city, laughter and enthusiasm bombarded him and he tried to ignore his racing heart. The streets were full of laughter and enthusiasm as children race down the streets.

"I remember this!" Amethysts grabbed his hand and dragged him towards an ice cream stand. "When my parents took me here to visit my friend Moonstone, uncle Gold would take us to buy ice cream at this very stand."

"Why isn't it little Amethyst?" The person at the stand greeted them.

"I'm not little anymore, anyway Aries is the youngest." She informed the elderly man. They both laughed at something Amethysts said but Crimson didn't hear what it was. When he looked at the cloak in a shop's window he saw that it was nearing dinner, not lunch as he first thought he grabbed Amethysts's arm.

"Let's go, it's almost dinner and we haven't eaten anything yet."

"Bye, Mr. Kimonoto!" She waved bye to the man.

They reached an old pub at the base of the lighthouse. The little pub was lined with deep brown wood that gave it an olden time look. There was a large window that took up a third of the front wall and there was a cheery door, open for all to enter. They were seated at a table next to the window by a male waiter.

"Would you like to know the special?" He asked.

"Ah-" Amethysts played with her fingers, avoiding the man's eyes. The waiter smiled at down at her cheekily thinking that he could get a nice tip from the shy girl.

"I suggest the Karp soup. Are you new to Olivine city? I can show you around town after dinner if you want."

"She visiting a friend here so we don't need directions." Crimson said with little emotion in his voice though he wanted nothing more than to wrap his fingers around the man's neck. The man was openly flirty with Amethysts when he could see that she was bashful and that there another person sitting across from her.

"Sorry man." The waiter flinched at Crimson's cold tone.

"Salad would be nice about now and maybe some chocolate cake for dessert." Amethysts gave him a reassuring smile. "I can't think of eating something that was once a part of a living pokemon. What would you like to eat, Crimson?"

"Miltank steak." Crimson said simply. As the waiter left, Crimson couldn't help but tease the poor fellow, "For dessert I would like cake with the top layered vanilla, the bottom flavour as strawberry. Chocolate icing and berries on top, assorted berried please. Each layer must be ten centimetres high and a two centimetre filling in between. Do you have different flavour of fillings?"

The man looked flabbergasted that Crimson had to take pity on him, "I'll have ice cream instead and put ice in it so it's still cold when I feel like eating it."

Crimson turned to Amethysts when she laughed. "You're too nice, you know? One eats meat to get strong."

"My mother said that as well." She smiled sadly, "I wonder if they're worried."

"Of course they're worried." He replied with little emotion making her wonder if he meant it. "That what parents do, they care and teach you about the world and how to survive in it."

In the month that they had been traveling together, this was the first time she had heard him talk about his family. "I have an idea, how about we take turns asking questions and we'll both answer? And whenever one of us doesn't answer a question, he or she would have to give each other a spoon of their dessert."

"Why?"

"Because after the month we've known each other, we don't know a thing about each other! I bet you can't tell me something as simple as my favourite colour!"

"Blue." He said, surprising her since it was true. "You're the one and only daughter of Ruby Norman and Sapphire Birch. Your dream is to become a top Coordinator with your ultimate battling style that combine the beauty of contests yet the powerful force of battling. You name your pokemon the oddest things and you specialize in special attacks since you feel that it fits your battling style the best. When you first meet someone, you're shy but after a while you can open yourself well enough."

"Well that makes me feel bad since I know nothing about you."

"That's because I never told you." He assured her. "Sometime I wonder if it is the best to keep it that way."

He whispered the last part but Amethysts still heard and didn't how to respond so didn't answer at all.

"What is your mom like?" He asked her.

"My father said that she was an angel when he first met her. Things happened and my father didn't meet her again till later when my father attacked the _Storm Chaser_. He wasn't expecting to see his little angel again but as a wild little privateer. They fell in love on the ship and it was a happily ever after. I love her but she can be a little overbearing at times."

She stared down at the spoon of ice cream he held out to her, "You said if I didn't answer I had to give you some of my dessert."

She smiled and happily ate the spoonful of ice cream, savouring the sweet taste. "So, I guess it's my turn now. How did you meet your partner pokemon? I got Glacia for my fifth birthday."

"My mother use to take in injured pokemon at our home in Kanto and I guess Shadow took a liking to me. He has been with me for years now. Why did you disappear that night? I didn't go running off into the night so I don't have to answer."

He could she her visible swallow, but he had to know that she wasn't running from him. One day, it was started raining so they rushed to make camp. He woke up in the middle of the night to see that Amethysts was gone. He went out searching for her all night only to return to the camp to find her buried under the covers, crying.

Wordlessly, she pushed her cake closer to him. "What is your dream?"

"I want to be stronger than my father. He died because he was weak and left a ten year old child lost and afraid. I _will_ be better than him and will never abandon anyone like that."

Amethysts nodded, remembering how he acted so warmly towards the little boy that day she met him. On the other hand, Crimson felt sick to his stomach. How could he let himself get so close to someone to actually reveal something as that? This was getting too dangerous for both of them. The clutches of fear seem to loosen when she reached across the table and squeezed his hand. Her small smile seemed to touch his icy heart and he wonder if she knew how he felt.

Needing a distraction, he took his hand out of hers and thought about how he was to complete his latest mission. He read over the code so much he could recite it by heart yet he couldn't find the true message beneath. His mind began to wonder and forgot that he was in a public place and removed the mission poster from his bag and tried once again to decode who his next victim would be. Maybe there was something beneath the words and it lay in the paper.

_Your most powerful _Enemy_ are the _Twelve Mighty Angel_ that shines bright as _Gem_. _He couldn't decipher it. What could be so important with the terms 'Twelve Mighty Angel' and 'Gem'. He couldn't think of anyone that could be considered a saint. How can angels be related to gems? He read it over so much that he could recite it without looking.

"What's that?" Amethysts took the sheet of paper before he could take it back. "That's a weird poem. What could angels and gems mean? My mom's a sapphire and my dad's a ruby. I guess they wanted to name me a purple gem since red and blue make purple. Did you know that the Ruby, Sapphire and Amethysts are seen as three of the twelve mighty angels that protect the gates of paradise?"

She went on but Crimson didn't hear anything she said after that. He was supposed to kill her and her family. He couldn't say that he wasn't able to kill them since he could since Amethysts gave him everything he needed to kill them.

"We're going." He grabbed her hand and walked out the door, throwing some money onto the table. "We need to go."

"But I didn't get to finish my cake!" She ran faster to try to catch up to him but it seemed as if he was running himself.

"I'll bake you another one." He snapped and instantly felt guilty at the confused look on her face. He knew she didn't deserve his anger but there was a chance that they were being watched. Someone wanted her dead and it was just his luck that he was the one assigned to do it. If the person who was paying him to do this was like the others then he probably sent others after her as well. There was also a chance that they were being watched.

"Wait up, Crimson!" She struggled to keep up with him. She didn't know what caused this sudden change in him and he acted as the devil was on his heel. He suddenly stopped and she went crashing into his back.

"Owwie, why did you stop like that?" Amethysts whined. "You dragged me away from my cake for this? I guess it's better to not go back, that waiter was creepy."

"Why didn't you tell him off then?"

"That would be mean." She pouted. Crimson laughed shakily but he was still worried about the threat hanging over her head and she didn't have any idea that it was there. He couldn't even tell her without giving himself away!

* * *

Amethysts' scream pierced the air, followed by her laughter. Crimson just sighed. "Did you just see that? You can't tell me that didn't scare you!"

"It wasn't scary." He said as they walked out of the theater. It seemed as if she had forgotten his earlier. It was embarrassing how he let his emotion showed and was glad that Amethysts didn't seem to be bothered by his previous behaviour. When his mind cleared of the blinding emotion, he decided that it was best to act as if he didn't know that his next victim was sitting next to him, giggling over the play they just watched. It was safer for them both.

"Com'on Crimson, you have to be afraid of something!" Amethysts pouted adorably and Crimson had to smile at that.

"I'll tell you my fear if you tell me yours." He saw her blush deeply and knew that his predictions were true. She may have opened herself up to him but was still too shy to tell him something as personal as a weakness. He tapped her lightly over the head, giving her a stern look, "Now you know not to ask something so personal."

He didn't think it was possible but her blush seemed to get deeper. "Let's go find an inn and rest for tomorrow. I should tell you now that I'm going to be gone all day tomorrow. I have some business to take care off."

"Is it about that man I saw you talk to when we first arrived to the city?" Crimson stiffen visibly, "I didn't hear what you two were saying but you looked really serious so I didn't want to ask you about it."

"Take my advice," Crimson said in a hard voice. "Don't go snooping into my past. Let's go."

He didn't let her answer; instead he grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the inn he saw earlier. Confused and hurt, Amethysts followed him, not knowing what else to do. He looked so mad she didn't know if her next comment would upset him. She wasn't afraid of him hurting her but she didn't like the way he was losing himself at the simple mention of his past.

When the landlady told him that there were no room available, she touched his arm gently and he took a forcible breath.

"We can go to Moonstone's house." Amethysts suggested, hoping to calm him. "I'm sure she would house us for a while when you're going to meet your friend. Then you and I can go on my journey around Sinnoh and Hoenn so I can become the top Coordinator!"

"Let's camp out instead. I need some fresh air tonight, I have a headache. You can go find your friend if you want to sleep in a warm bed."

"Maybe you should get some rest and put off you're missions for a while until you feel better."

"I'll take care of it tonight." He said in a harsh tone. "Promise me that you'll stay over at your friend's house for your own safety."

"I know that I'm not really strong in your eyes since I'm a Coordinator but I musts have gain some of your approvals in my skills in the months we been traveling together. Anyway, you're tired and you'll need help."

"Go to your friend." He patted her head before walking away.

* * *

Crimson sighed and threw a stick in a random direction for Shadow to get some exercise. When shadow came up and dropped the stick in front of him, he notice that his ear twitched yet didn't seem to be on guard. He sighed and called out, "You want your Farfetch'd rare or medium rare, Amethysts?"

The bush parted and Amethysts walked out, looking guilty as Hell. She bent down and brushed her hand over Shadow's mane when he walked over to him. "I'm sorry but I was worried about you and I had a right to, you're tired and Shadow didn't even notice me!"

"Shadow is on night watch and he didn't react since he knows you're scent. Come and warm yourself by the fire."

He wasn't ready for what happened next. Instead of giggling and talking as he thought she'll do, she slumped down next to him. She looked so tired and he realized that she must have been out searching for him most of the night since he went deeper into the forest then he told her he would. Feeling guilty, he gentle pushed at her shoulder so that she'll lie down to rest.

He was pulling his woolen cloak over her when Shadow jumped up and growled. Crimson turned around and saw a cloak figure standing in front of him.

"You have been summoned by the Master."

"Give me more time. I told you that I have to complete this mission first then I can put the Master's plan into action."

"It must be now! Must I remind you that you owe him everything after your own father betrayed you!"

"You don't!" he yelled then grimaced when he heard Amethysts mumble and turn in her sleep. "Tell the Master that I'll start themission tomorrow."

He let out the breath he had been holding. Feeling an emotion he never felt before, he pulled his dagger out from his boot.


	5. Before the Storm Breaks

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters except my OCs.  
**

* * *

Crimson tried to ignore the little voice in his head that questioned his choice. He told himself over and over that he did the right thing but there was something wrong about the whole situation. He needed answers on why someone would want Amethysts and her family dead.

He couldn't bear to look at the bold heading of the newspaper, _Young Woman Found Dead in the Forest_. He guessed he should count himself lucky that he got out of the forest before they found the body. He sighed since it was already too late, his hands were cover with blood, both figuratively and literally. If he didn't leave when he did then there would a lot of questions he didn't want to answer.

Someone placed a cup of coffee in front of him which brought him out of his thoughts. He had arranged a meeting with another of the Master's lackeys to discuss the next step in their plans at the café he and Amethysts went to the day before. Crimson had to laugh at himself; he didn't consider it _their_ plan as much as he was a pawn in a bigger game.

"Is there anything else you need?" The waitress asked him and he was glad that it was a different waiter from yesterday, he didn't need any more questions.

"Hey, where's your girlfriend?" She asked, making Crimson choke on his coffee.

"Who?"

"The girl you were with yesterday. I just got on shift when you and the girl you were with ran off." She explained.

"She's not my girlfriend." Crimson said simply, "Just a…"

"So where is she?" She asked aware of his confused feelings. "Pia told me that she was visiting a friend so is she there?"

"She's in a safer place." Crimson said flatly though his throat went dry. "And that will be the last question I answer about Amethysts."

"So her name is Amethysts. That's pretty."

"Yes, she is…" Crimson trailed off but quickly changed the topic. "I would like more coffee."

She nodded and took the cup of coffee he held out to her. He stiffened when he heard someone sit at the table behind him and ordered roosted Braviary. He quickly amended himself laughing that it was only a joke and ordered a Miltank steak instead.

When the waiter left he whispered, "The master thought that it might be good for you to pay a visit to the _WindWarrior_."

"Not a problem, I intend to ask them a few questions." He rose abruptly to his feet, "I want to know exactly why they wanted Amethysts dead."

Hey threw a little bag of pokedollars onto the table and stormed out of the café. He didn't care if they thought him crazy of if the idiot reported back to the Master that he was being difficult, he needed answers and he needed them now. Blinded with anger, he marched without a clear destination. He didn't know how but he found himself at a little hill with a little picnic table perched on it. He grabbed the mission flyer and placed it on the table, keeping it in place with the tip of his dagger.

Shadow wined at his side and he nodded to his partner who scurried of onto the forest. He shoved his hand into his cloaks pocket when his Mightyena dragged out a man who desperately tried to hide his identity with his oversize jacket's hood.

"Drop him Shadow!" He roared, "Look I don't care who you are just go to your captain and tell him that I'm coming to the ship and I want to know why!"

He didn't look to see if he did as Crimson ordered but stormed towards the port to see that the _WindWarrior_ sailing out to sea.

He would get them back. With a determine look in his eye, he called out his only water type pokemon, his Lapras, "Let's go Khione."

* * *

"It's time." Topaz patted his Breloom after his spy told him Crimson's message. "Let's get ready or the battle of a lifetime men! Don't underestimate him men and go full out! Once we get the reward it's free drink all around!"

Turquoise tried to ignore the cheer of the crowd. "How do plan on doing what half the regions had failed?"

He ignored the crew that glared at him but he didn't care what the others thought of him, he needed to know that the man was not charging into this battle blindly trying to get back his family honour. It wasn't just him he was worried about, he had to think of his sister and Aries presence was a constant thought on his mind.

"I had made myself his enemy." Topaz shrugged. "He must be pissed off at me for sending him on a wild goose chase. I sent him on a fake mission with a reward of two million pokedollars. I've been tracking him for two years now, just waiting for him to realize that I've tricked him. My personal spy told me that he wants to meet me at the location I wrote on the flyer I sent him."

"Are you an idiot?" Orange yelled, "What if he kills an innocent family, thinking that it was your order?"

"That is a risk I am willing to take."

"There's another question." Turqouise pointed out, " Who would be dumb enough to willingly trail a known killer. No offense to your crew but I don't think anyone of them will willingly go after a man like Crimson."

"To be honest, I don't know either. But he must be good since I don't even know his identity. He came up to me one day offering to trail Crimson. I offered him money in payment but he refused saying that he owed me his life."

Topaz turned and looked at the harbour as they readied to leave port. There was something wrong but he couldn't understand what. "Crew, we'll have to wait a while to deport, I forgot something. Breloom watch the crew for me."

* * *

"Hey Beautifly!" Moonstone turned sharply when she heard his voice and there in the doorway was Topaz in the doorway. The little pokemon that trailed her ran forward to him. Pixie yelped in delight and he bent down so that she could climb onto his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" She asked and tightened her hold on the broom so that he couldn't tell that her hand was shaking, "I thought you were going off on your journey today. If you changed your mind and decided to take Phampy with you this time then just wait there while I go to the backroom to get him."

When she turned to leave, a hand grabbed her arm but it was the look in his eyes rather than his hold on her arm that stopped him. "I didn't come back for him though I love him; I came back for you Beautifly."

She was going to say something when a crash came from the back room. "I'll take you to see the world. Didn't you tell me that you wanted to see the world? I'm sure you can find someone to watch over you're daycare."

"Well, I guess I could get Mai to watch over the daycare since my Poppa is still on his journey with Momma." She blushed though she tried to hide it. He notice something in the backroom catch her eye but didn't turn around to see what it was. "But I'll only go on one condition."

* * *

"Where did Topaz go and what's taking him so king?" Orange asked Turquoise. A flash caught his eye and he quickly jumped, barely dodging a Poison Jab attack from Topaz's Breloom. He looked down at the mushroom pokemon who gave him a look that screamed, 'do not question my master and your captain'.

"Orange!" A cry came from behind him and something soft tackled into him. He wasn't knocked over however and grabbed the legs that wrapped tightly around his waist.

"What are you doing here Aqua?" He whispered heatedly while he let her slide torturously down his back. He turned to see that she was covered from head to toe in male attire that hid her well formed body and her headband kept hid most of her hair except for the ponytail that escaped it.

"I'm Aqua, the newest members on the ship." She leaned closer to him, "Moonstone convinced Topaz to give two orphaned boy a job on this journey."

"So the gangs all here, all we need now is for Amethysts to come and the next generation of Pokedex Owners will be reunited!"

"Maybe we'll stop in Sinnoh and pick her up." Aqua laughed, "It's great to be able to go out into the fresh air without having to sneak around in the shadows."

"Where's Aries?" Turquoise asked.

"She's still in your room since she had trouble with the trousers. Maybe you should go down and help her." Aqua teased.

For the first time in Aqua's life, she saw her brother blush. "You're twenty three already Aqua, must you be so immature?"

"Sorry, all of father's seriousness was inherited by you brother. Now all the good traits from both our parents were put into me."

Turquoise grumbled, "And you inherited mother's peskiness."

"You know you love me. The only person who could love you is Aries since she's too innocent to realize what a grumpy puss you are." Aqua teased him.

Orange and Aqua laughed when Turquoise threw his hands into the air and stormed off. "Am I the only adult here?"

"What's with him?" Topaz laughed as he jumped down from his Skarmory with Moonstone clinging onto him. "I have brought our treasure: the rare Beautifly!"

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Moonstone slapped his muscular chest.

"Now I want to see the two orphans you convinced me to let join my group." He turned to Aqua, "So you must be one of them. What's your name laddie?"

"Aqua." She said proudly, "And this is Pearl."

"Don't worry in a couple more years your voice will break and you'll sound like a man." He gave her a degrading pat on the head, "And where's your brother."

"Here I am!" They turned to see Aries in one of Turquoise old jackets which covered most of her body and showed the overly large trousers she wore. He gave her his coat since it hid her body better than the clothes Aqua gave her to wear. Aqua winced Aries fell forward but then squealed inwardly when Turquoise saved her by catching her around the waist.

"I'm sorry! My name is Aries."

"So you're my new crew member." Topaz walked towards her and Turquoise pushed her behind him in an instinctive move. "Protective of the new guy, are you?"

"I've known him from a couple years back. Don't be so hard on him okay."

"Kid hero worships you?" Topaz noted how the wide eyed boy looked up at the larger man. "I never had a boy look up to me before."

"I think it is better that way." Moonstone snorted, "We don't need a whole bunch of rakes running around town."

"You know you love me," He flung his arms over her shoulder, "But I must question these two boys you had me hire."

"They need the job." She turned away from him, "I felt bad for them."

From the corner of Topaz's eye, he saw Aqua and Aries exchanged a secret smile but decided to confront her about it later.

"Wait, what's that?" Aries rushed forward to the edge of the boat. "That's big cloud of mist coming towards us. What do you think it is Turquoise?"

"Shit!" Turquoise grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her back when an Ice Beam attack almost hit her. "I'm guessing that Crimson is here early."

"Well," Topaz smirked, "It seems as if Crimson has come without an invitation. Let's show him what happens when you board a ship without an invitation. Let the battle begin."

* * *

Ruby's fist smashed through the table, "Can't this ship go any faster?"

Sapphire touched his arm gently, not knowing what to say. He was always the logical one of the two but now he was caught up in his anger like she never saw him before. She felt some of the tension leave him but not all.

"Are you trying to break my ship?" Green grabbed Ruby by his shirt.

"Let him go of him you meathead!" Sapphire slapped her hand against both of the men's chest, pushing them apart. "He's angry Green, you must understand what it feels like when someone you love with no clue where they are. Ruby please you have to calm down. I'm worried about Amethysts too."

Ruby saw the tears weld up in Sapphire's eyes so he gathered her up in his arms. He knew that she was crying inside but her pride wouldn't let her cry in front of others. He gathered her into his arms where she could bury her head in his chest and hide. The fear for her daughter got the better of her and she let the tears fall.

"She'll be okay." Blue placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "We'll find her."

"I want my daughter back!" Silver screamed, "I don't care whose head I have to break to get her back!"

"Turquoise and Aqua must be with her so she'll be safe." Lyra hugged Silver around his waist to stop him from running ahead. She and Silver had both came down from their cottage on Snowtop Mountain when Blue had called them saying that she thought Aqua and Aries were taken by a ship called the _WindWarrior_. She also thought that Orange and Turquoise went after them but was taken prisoner.

"Safe?" Silver snapped, "What can Green's idiot of a son do?"

"Don't you dare insult my son!" Blue slapped him over the head. "He's one of this century greatest alchemists and is only second to his father!"

"Don't be an idiot Blue. It's bad for the baby and you to stress like that!" Green squeezed her shoulder. "You should sit down."

"Sorry but I have to agree with Silver on this one." Gold said in a hard voice. Crystal was at the head of the ship, steering the _Seahawk_ towards the _WindWarrior_. At least he could see his wife smile again since they came back from their journey to find that their daughter was gone. It wasn't encouraging when Blue called them, asking for help. He knew that she had missed living with her brothers on the ship and that she missed her title as one of the greatest navigator.

"Why are all of you questioning my son?" Blue huffed and sat down.

"For once I agree with Silver but only the fact that we need to speed this ship up so I can see if Moonstone is there. Moonstone isn't the type of person to just abandon her daycare."

"Do you think they're safe?" Yellow said in a weak voice. She thought she was used to all the reckless antics her son and husband had gotten into a long time ago but this took the cake. Red sensed her distress so he grabbed her hand, helped her onto the table and jumped onto it as well.

"Come on guys, we're trying to save our children. I don't care if they're over twenty, they're still our children. Can't we stop fighting so we can save them? It'll be just like the old days when we sailed together! But then I guess we'll have to fight for it to be like old times but he, what family doesn't fight?"

"So you start out saying that we should stop fighting and band together to save our children then you end with that we should fight to resurrect our family." Green rolled his eyes, "Get down from that table."

"Who died and put Mr. Pole-for-a-Spin in charge?" Gold laughed.

"It's Mr. Oak." Blue huffed, "And if we are going back to old ties then that means that Green's the captain and therefore, you're superior. Remember Gold this is his ship and I will not reframe from throwing you overboard for the Sharpedos to eat!"

"What did you do now Gold?" Crystal sighed and they turned to see her walk into the wardroom. "I left Ditty as me to steer the ship."

"I'll go up to the deck to see if I can see the ship." Lyra suggested and ran up onto the deck. Silver followed her up onto the deck.

"Why do you always assume it was me, Super Serious Gal?" Gold wined, flashing her one of his adorable smiles that never failed to quench Crystal's anger. She rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips, "Well, if it wasn't you, then why was Blue threatening to throw you overbroad?"

"I'm innocent!" He begged but everyone else only laughed.

"I see them!" They heard Lyra cry.

"We found them Silver." She leaped into his arms and threw her arms around him, kissing him. "We've found Aries!"

Silver felt his heart swell when he saw the tears welled up in her eyes. She was stronger than he gave her credit for. She must have been frightened for her daughter but she forced a smile so that others wouldn't worry as much.

"Gold, Red, Blue, help the boat go faster." They nodded at Green's order. Green called out his Golduck, Red his Poliwrath Nyoro, Gold his Politoed Nyotaro and Blue used her Blastoise to help push the boat.

"Silver and Ruby, you two go ahead and scout out the enemy. Everyone else prepare yourself for the upcoming battle. Remember, never underestimate them and watch eacheothers backs."

Green turned and saw Blue's knowing smile, "What?"

"You were always a control freak. I guess that's why you make a great captain and why Aqua fought you so much." She laughed and leaned into him.

"I'm sure it's because her mother was such a pesky woman."

They saw something flash past and jump into the water. They leaned over the rail to see Ruby ridding his Milotic, Mimi. "Let's show them what happens when you mess with the Pokedex Owners."

* * *

**Khione is the goddess of ice in Greek Mythology. Who do you think Topaz's spy is since he does play a bigger role later and what do you think of Crimson killing Amethysts?**

**The return of the _Seahawk_! Man I love the original pokedex owners.**


	6. Return of the Seahawk

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters except my OCs.**

* * *

"You can't actually think to take him on yourself?" Moonstone placed her hands on her hips, "That's barbaric! You should just hand him over to the authority instead of playing this cat and mouse game!"

"Do you know how adorable you are when you're mad?" Topaz leaned closer to Moonstone, so close that she could count the colours in his indecisive eyes.

"I'm not mad!" Moonstone screamed and turned to stalk away. "Arceus save me from childish men!"

Topaz laugh followed her and she wanted to pull his hair out. Why must he be so immature? Topaz watched her hips swayed more closely than was appropriate but he had to admit that he enjoyed the view. She had a slender body but he enjoyed the view nevertheless. She had just enough to fill his hands, he was never one to over indulge himself. He didn't know why she would trap her long black hair in those ridicules spiral pigtails. She was average height yet she had the confidence to stand up against him when the top of her head barely reached his chin.

"Topaz, watch out!" Moonstone ran to him and pulled at his arm just as an Ice Beam whiz past his ear. He looked down at her fearful light blue eyes that went round when bits of fire rained down over them. Topaz swore and threw his cloak over her.

"It's lined with Milotic scales so that should protect you from the fire. Anyway, I love the way your eyes go big like that, it's adorable. Make it through this battle so that I can see it more often!" He yelled before running forward into battle.

"Wait-" She trailed off when he ran off. "To think I was thinking he was nice for a minute."

"Looks like Crimson's here early." He heard Turquoise snarled.

"Sparky use Thunder on the water!" Orange ordered, pointing towards the dark shadow in the light sea.

"Not likely! Aqua Tail!" A familiar voice screamed and a serpent jumped out of the water and swept the electric mouse pokemon across the deck.

"Now use Whirlpool!" The Milotic circled the ship and the crew could feel the effects as the ship started to turn and sway.

"Aqua, you go and defeat the Milotic! The rest of you, try to take down that Charizard! Breloom, use protect on the ship!" His mushroom pokemon crossed his arm over its chest and started to glow. A green barrier appeared, large enough to protect the whole ship. Sweat gathered on Breloom's forehead when a large ship crash into the barrier.

"I expect you to fight too!" Topaz threw a glared at Aries who flinched as if he slapped her. "Don't even try to protect her Turquoise, I don't care if you're protective of the kid or not! I expect every man on this ship to fight! If the kid doesn't fight, I'll throw the kid over board with blocks tied to his feet!"

"We need to focus!" Moonstone yelled, "Pixie use flamethrower!"

"Let's go Pearl!" Aqua jumped over the rail and into the water.

Pearl blew a bubbly that surrounded Aqua's head so that she could breath. She looked around and spotted the serpent pass by. The Milotic's body was a cream colour, with red eyes framed by long red eyebrows and three black dots ran down its neck. Its lower tail was covered by blue and pink scales, and four large feather-like scales. But it swam by too fast to see any distinguishing features of his trainer.

"Pearl, use Ice Beam to make a wall to stop the Milotic!" Aqua ordered. Spirals of blue beams blended together and created an ice wall.

"Ride it and counter with Façade!" The Milotic turned its body so that it glided over the ice wall towards Aqua and Pearl. An orange aura surrounded its sleek body and white sparks trailed behind it. It slammed into Pearl.

"Aqua Ring Pearl!" Veils of water surrounded Pearl. "Now use Rock Blast!"

"Mimi, use Dragon Tail to smash the rocks!" The Milotic's tail glowed blue and hit the rocks Aqua's Corsola threw at him, eventually hitting the coral pokemon. Aqua swore, no matter what she threw at the man, he was able to counter and attack her. Something about the way he battled was familiar, and then it hit her. He was fighting as if he was in a contest! She had to change her fighting style as if she were battling Amethysts.

She ordered. "Use Ancient Power while spinning!"

Pearl started to glow and rocks spiraled around the pokemon. It was a defensive move that kept the enemy from attacking but Pearl could only do Ancient Power for a while before it drained her too much.

"Nice try kid," The other man snarled, "Mimi, swim around her and use Whirlpool in the opposite direction." The serpent pokemon swam around Pearl and the current was too powerful for her to overcome. Pearl and Aqua got caught up in the current and was pelted by Pearl's Ancient Power that was also caught in the whirlpool.

"Finish this by sending them out of the water with Aqua Tail!" Aqua screamed when the Milotic charged towards them and hit them with its tail that was surrounded by water.

Orange felt his heart jump into his throat when he saw Aqua fly out of the water and onto the deck. He rushed to her side and helped her sit up.

"You okay Aqua?"

"Everything hurts, especially my pride. My first battle as a pirate and I got my ass whipped. Pearl use Refresh." She picked up her badly injured Corsola; at least it hadn't fainted yet. She didn't want to reveal her secret weapon just yet. "Orange there was something strange about the way the man battled; it was almost as if I was battling Amethysts but..."

Orange saw her brows furrowed with confusion. Something jumped out of the water and started to charge at the. Orange quickly reacted, "Sparky, Volt Tackle!"

The electric mouse pokemon surrounded itself with electricity and tackled the Milotic before it could reach his trainer.

"Hell! Mimi return." The man called back his Mitotic. He stepped closer to Aqua and pulled off her bandana. "Is that you Aqua?"

"How do you know my name?" She glared up at him.

* * *

"Something's off." Turquoise whispered to Topaz when they were backed into a corner.

"The fact that a Tyranitar and an Aggron being pushed into a corner by Ninetails?" Topaz grinned. "This guy is something. We take down that Charizard and now we have to deal with this thing."

Topaz snuck a glance at his Breloom and saw that he was almost at its end. He couldn't see the trainer they were battling and was worried he would send another pokemon to attack his Breloom.

"Fluffy use Yawn." The fox pokemon slumped to the ground to reveal Aries, clutching her Furret. "Are you okay Turquoise?"

"Yeah. But I've notice something: we're being attacked by a ship. I don't think someone like Crimson would make such a grand entrance."

"It's a pirate raid!" Topaz grinned. "Do you two have any physic pokemon or any that know Psychic?"

"Sorry." Aries shook her head and Turquoise did the same. "Wait Aqua has a Butterfree that knows how to use it."

"Get her and tell her to use Psychic to lift the ship into the air. When you do, give me a signal by sending a thunderbolt into the sky."

Aries nodded before running off.

"Don't go too hard on Aries, the kid doesn't like battling." Turquoise told Topaz. "So what do you have planned?"

"Tyranitar knows Earthquake and my Kingler should do the trick."

* * *

The barrier went down without warning and the Seahawk pitched forward causing everyone to lose their balance. Blue didn't think that was the end since she didn't see the barrier shatter. There was no way that the WindWarrior would give up that easily. A rock settled in his stomach, where was Green and Ruby who went ahead? There was no way they would be defeated so easily.

Then she saw the strangest thing, the _WindWarrior_ started floating and a bolt of electricity was fired into the air.

"Crystal, Red, Yellow we need Naipyon, Vee and Piisuke to lift the ship. They have something planned and I don't think we want to be around to find out what."

They nodded and the ship was surrounded by a blue aura before it was lifted into the air.

"Look guys!" Lyra leaned over the rail and pointed to the water below. "Another second and we would've been caught up in a tsunami!" The _Seahawk_ was able to reach safety much faster than the _WindWarrior_ since they had three pokemon versus only one.

"You won't get away!" A Tyranitar flew out of the storm and grabbed onto the rail. They saw a fair headed man walk casually onto the deck.

"You did great Tyranitar but I need to continue that storm. Now it's your turn Gallade!"

"You're mine! No one messes with my daughter." Gold stepped forward with his Typhlosion at his side. "If I win I get some answers!"

"Fair enough since I'll be your prisoner if I lose so would have to do what you say." He shrugged. He had no idea what he was talking about, maybe it was some female he left years ago. "But if I win then I get one night with your daughter."

Rage made the man's eyes go from gold to red. "Baktaro let's teach this punk a lesson! Now use Flamethrower!"

The volcano pokemon blew out a breath of fire and the blade pokemon easily dodged by jumped high into the air.

"Now use Blast Burn," Gold ordered and pillars of fire sprouted from the ground so fast that Gallade couldn't dodge them fast enough which was already difficult to do since he was suspended in mid-air.

"So that first attack was to get me to that spot?" Topaz snarled. "Who exactly are you, so I can know exactly who I'm up against."

"Gold, Master Gunner of the _Seahawk_!" Gold said proudly. "And in return I want you to answer my question. What are you fighting for?"

"Fighting for?" Topaz asked confused then his face turned hard, "You wouldn't understand. Gallade use Leaf Blade!"

The blade on his Gallade's upper arm grew and glowed green. He rushed forward and slashed at his Typhlosion. At the last second he veered to attack Yellow's Butterfree. The ship shifted when Piisuke faltered and hit the ground hard. The ship shifted again when Vee dashed forward and sent a Psybeam at the Gallade who easily dodged.

"Piisuke!" Yellow ran and caught her Butterfree.

"Are you okay Yellow?" Red stepped in front of Yellow.

"Yes, thank you Red." Yellow got to her feet and glared at Topaz, "That was unfair to attack someone without warning. Do you have any honour?"

"Disable Gallade." Gallade's eyes glowed blue and Piisuke flinched. "I'm going to send the legendary _Seahawk_ into the ground, or in this case, the sea floor."

Everyone jumped back when a Flamethrower cut through the air. They all turned to see Gold. "I'm your opponent here. Why is everyone always running out on my battles?"

"Well, it looks like there's only one more person that's keeping this ship from that tsunami." He turned to Crystal who was at the head of the ship. Gold could tell she was concentrating on keeping the ship in the air so she didn't have any idea she was being targeted.

"Stay away from my wife." Gold snarled.

"Does she look like her daughter? I can't tell if she does, she's too far." Topaz grinned. Topaz staggered back when Gold's fist connected with his nose.

"That's it! You're not battling Baktora now, you're battling me now. This is between us!" Gold grabbed him and threw him to the ground. When the Gallade went to help his trainer, he was blocked by Baktora. The Typhlosion roared and tackled the blade pokemon. The volcano pokemon roared and used Flamethrower. Gallade was pinned under the pokemon so Gallade took the full force into the face.

"Stay away from my family!" Gold fist pounded Topaz's nose again and again, "They're the reason I fight and I won't let you hurt them or God forbid, you take them away from me."

"Nothing is going to happen to use Gold." Crystal voice brought Gold out of his rage, "That's enough. Sapphire found a way to defeat the Tyranitar with Eruru and everyone else was able to take down most of the crew."

"What the Hell," Topaz struggled against Gold's hold, "There is no way that my men would be defeated that easily."

"They were." Crystal told him flatly with her hands on her hips. "You're young and got cocky so it's not surprising that a seasoned pirate crew was able to overpower you so easily."

Something caught Topaz's eyes and he almost went limped from the shook, "You have Moonstone's eyes."

"What did you do to my daughter?" Gold tried to grab him again but Crystal stopped him.

"She's your daughter?" Topaz threw his head back and laughed, "I knew she was special but I didn't know that she'll turn out to be the daughter of two of the Pokedex Owners of the _Seahawk_! So I'm guessing you came after to me to get her back."

"Don't try to sell me that crap! Moonstone would never leave her daycare like that!" Gold insisted, "I'm her father and would know her a whole lot better than you. Now I'll ask you, what did you do to my daughter?"

"I charmed her into joining me." Topaz grinned.

__

* * *

"Aries," Turqouise walked towards Aries who was sitting on a barrel talking to Ruby and Aqua. "Your parents are here but-"

Turqouise couldn't catch Aries before she ran forward to where she saw her parents board the WindWarrior. "Mother, Father!"

"I'm so glad your safe my little lamb!" Silver gathered her into a bear hug.

"You're such a softy inside." Lyra laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"I can't believe your the fearsome Silver is such a weakling in reality." Topaz groaned, "I guess it takes on or two softies to make a guy like Aries."

"Last I saw, we defeated you and we didn't have to play in mother nature to summon a storm. My husband and I are tens time more powerful than you, so don't you dare call my daughter weak. Actually she's pretty smart for keeping her true power hidden. Her father out her through intense training so she could protect herself!"

"What do you mean daughter?" Topaz snarled. Aries gasped when Topaz's Breloom knocked her hat off her head. "Am I to assume that the 'brother' of your is actually a friend since she or he didn't show up to greet your parents. Seeing that you're the daughter of one of the pokedex owner that you aren't in desperate need of money."

"I'm sorry!" Aries burst out into tears and poured out everything she held in her heart it started with the first time she went into her mother's make up to the time she broke one of Turqouise's invention and lied about it until finally she explained Aqua's plan to protect Orange by stowing away on the ship. "I'm sorry Topaz. Please don't be angry at Turqouise, he really did try to stop us, and Aqua since her heart was in the right place."

Topaz threw his head back and laughed, making everyone think he was crazy. "Why would I be mad? Now I have five of the Pokedex Owners' children on my crew. No one can defeat us now! But I have to since I would be a bad captain if I didn't."

"Thank you Topaz!" Aries cheered and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'll be sure to help Aqua make HappyMoonshipping become cannon!"

Topaz watch Aries skip happily to Turqouise who was glaring at him for a reason unknown to him but he stolen plenty of young women hearts to know what jealousy looked like. Though the second part confused him, what in the world was HappyMoonshipping and what did it do to deserve death by cannon ball?

"Do you have any idea what she was talking about?" Topaz turned to Moonstone who was penning in one of his old maps.

"I have no clue but I heard Aqua say the term shipping and cannon before so I know it could only be bad news since she also mentioned my daycare. When Aqua is involved, there could only be problems."

"What are you doing?" Topaz leaned over her shoulder to see her adding a detailed portion of Jhoto.

"Some of your maps were outdated so I decided to add to them. I don't want to get lost since you didn't take the responsibility of keeping stuff up to date."

"I leave map stuff to my navigator." Topaz shrugged. "You're pretty good."

"Thanks, my mother love teaching me all she knew. I'm sure she missed the days when she was on the _Seahawk_. She was their navigator."

"Wait, your mother was the famous navigator of the _Seahawk_? She was the Crystal Pen?" Topaz eyes seem to glow from the newly found information.

"Not was, is. She still makes maps and sell them but she doesn't sail as much anymore. My father is taking her to every region known so she could map them and help complete the pokedex at the same time."

"Sorry but it was kinda a shock." He gave her his famous grin that made her hand shake. She didn't want to make a mistake so putted the pen away and hid her hands in her skirt.

"I can understand. I was always told that I took after my father but then I become like my mother. They said the only thing I kept from my father was his love for breeding."

Topaz didn't even try to hold back his laugh. He couldn't imagine her cutting back or doing something out of the norm and told her so.

"I'll sure you that I can be as spontaneous as you!" Moonstone jumped to her feet. That was another thing Moonstone kept from Gold, her father pride. There was nothing she couldn't do and she'll be damned of someone said otherwise.

* * *

"You take care of her." Silver ordered firmly to Aqua before they board the _Seahawk_ to return home knowing their childern were safe, somewhat.

"Shouldn't you be asking Turqouise that?" Blue nudged him. "We did plan to be in-laws didn't we? Do you want to have an in-law brother that you didn't want?"

Silver groaned mentally. "I think I'll have that either way."

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter! I have writer block and if you want me to write more moments for a shipping, just tell me. **


	7. Sea Voyage

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters except my OCs.**

**Sorry for how late this is but I was on vacation.  
**

* * *

Crimson drowned the cup of coffee in hopes of trying to keep himself awake. He had been at sea for a week now, and he was no closer finding the _WindWarrior_ than he was when he set out to sea on his Lapras.

"Khione, use Mist." Crimson ordered the Transport pokemon. He mainly used Lapras for traveling oversea undetected so he was worried about being attacked by wild pokemon. He rubbed her long neck to calm her since he could see the frustration in her large black eyes. Lapras had curled ear like appendages, and a short horn in the middle of its forehead. It had four flippers, with the two front flippers generally larger than its hind flippers. The majority of her body is blue, while her underside was a light cream color. He rested back on her large shell that had notable blunt knobs he used to anchor his bags.

"Your Lapras is beautiful." A voice startled him. He turned quickly to see Amethysts crawl out from beneath the blankets that were too close to falling off his Lapras for his liking. "What the Hell are you doing here?"

"I- I…" Crimson sigh when she stumbled over her words and just ended up looking down at her hands.

"My Lapras is a she and her name is Khione, the goddess of ice." Crimson said dully, hoping to calm her and hide the tension he was feeling by changing the topic. Why wasn't she back at Olivine City where he left her? He even went to the trouble of finding a dead body, but then it wasn't too hard since the plague so the ditches were filled with dead bodies of people with family that couldn't afford a proper burial. He hoped the news attention would have been enough to keep his employer satisfied for a while.

"I wouldn't take you for guy that would have a Lapras since it's a pretty feminine pokemon and I know how you pride your pokemon for being big and scary." Amethysts pulled Glacia out from her hiding place and cuddled her on her lap.

"I don't use Khione for battle. I don't know why I keep her in my party to be honest with you. She used to be my mother's before she died and I couldn't just leave since we lived miles from any body of water so I took her with me."

Amethysts wanted to ask him how his mother and father died but knew that it was still a fresh wound to him so she didn't ask. Instead she changed the topic. "Why did you left? You promised to help me on my journey of becoming a top coordinator."

"I had some personal business to take care of. Anyway our deal was that I complete my mission first."

"I guess that's fair but why did you leave me at Moonstone's Daycare without telling me. You know how scared I was when I woke up in a strange bed and you weren't there? I thought that it was just a dream until Moonstone came in and told me you dropped me off here with no explanation about why you left."

"I'm sorry I scared you but I had to see someone and I didn't want you to get involved." She heard him mutter something about how troublesome family could be so she assume someone in his family died and he had to go to the reading of the will and from his tone she suspect they weren't that close.

"It's easier to face these things when you know you have someone there for you. I should go along." Amethysts stared up at him. Her eyes begged him to bring her. He sighed and went against his better judgement.

"If I bring you, you have to be as quiet as possible and do exactly as I say. No 'ifs', 'buts' or any kind of argument. I want your word on this." Crimson ordered in a stern voice.

"I promise!" She held out her pinky finger. He sighed, thinking that such an action was a silly thing but wrapped his pinky finger around her nevertheless.

"Now it's your turn. Why did you stow away on Khione?"

"Well, Moonstone went off to join a pirate ship when a man named Topaz came and visited. I dropped something and she told me to go out for a walk. That was when I saw you stormed out of the café. I followed you and saw that you were going on a voyage so I jumped under the blankets when you were getting supplies. I waited until we were far enough from port to make my presence known. I just wanted you to keep your promise."

"I was going to come back." The look she gave him suggested that she didn't believe him. "Well since it's too late to take you back, I might as well use your strength. This explains Khione's nervousness; she must have sensed your presence."

"Thank you Crimson!" Amethysts threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "I promise everything will be fine."

Crimson was glad that he trained himself on hiding his emotion or his face would be the same colour as his name. He leaned against Khione's neck to and forged indifference. "Well since you've been slaking off the past few days, you'll take night watch tonight."

Amethysts nodded and moved closer to him. "It's cold, do you want a blanket?"

"I don't really mind." He said but he was only half listening to her, lulled by the sound of the crashing waves. He felt something drape over his body and he could only assume that she placed a blanket on him.

"Do you have another blanket?" When he didn't answer she sighed, "You go to sleep fast. Maybe there's one in his black bag."

Crimson eyes shot open and he grabbed it before she could reach it. She always wonder about the bag since he was always protective of the bag. She flinched when she saw the menacing look he gave her, "Don't touch this bag. I mean it Amethysts, _never_ look in this bag."

She looked hurt but he had to make sure so didn't so much as think about the contents of the bag and if it meant scaring her a little, it was worth it. "A-Alright."

He placed the bag over his shoulder. He didn't like the confused look on her face so he pulled her closer and wrapped the blanket around them both. "You were cold weren't you? Don't fall asleep on me and keep watch."

"Okay." She smiled and leaned into him as if he hadn't yelled at her a moment ago.

Crimson looked down at Amethysts and knew that she would sleep in a couple minutes. Despite his philosophy about how feelings weaken a man, he felt at peace for the first time in years. He spent so much time with her that he was starting to need her. He must be going crazy. He thought he had hardened himself against his feelings but this one girl was bringing them back. He couldn't let that happen, he promised himself that he wouldn't be like his father.

His father was weak and it was his feeling that made him weak. He could still remember the day his mother became sick. His father had stayed by her side and took care of her, neglecting his own health. Crimson was too young at the time to understand death. He had brought his father food which only ended up gathering mold since his father never ate them, he doubt that he even noticed him.

He didn't know exactly when his mother died! He walked in when his father was sleeping. He wanted for his mother to tell him a bedtime story, she hadn't for so long and he missed those times. He tried to shake her awake but she wouldn't. It took a while for him to realize that she was not sleeping but that she was dead. He was frantic with worry and tried to get his father. He needed someone to cling to. But one look into his father's wide eyes told him that he wasn't going to get any comfort there. He ran to the pokemon center nearby and begged them to help even though they specialize in pokemon care. A doctor went with him back to his house though they already knew that there was nothing anyone could do.

The doctor told him that his father dead from the shock of having his mother died. Crimson always believed it was his father's love for his mother that caused him to die. Feelings like love made a man weak and he refuse to be weak. There were people to protect so he couldn't be weak.

He felt Amethysts shift and he pulled the blanket closer around her. He wasn't sure of the feelings she brought up in him but he couldn't help but think it couldn't be all bad.

* * *

"Is that the ship?" Amethysts asked Crimson when she saw a dark figure in the mist.

"Yeah." If she noticed the bleakness in his voice, she didn't have any outwards reaction. "When we board, I want you to stay behind me and wear my cloak so that it covers all of you. No matter what don't say a word."

She nodded and tied the knot of his cloak around her neck. He pulled the hood over her head and push Glacia into her arms. He needed to know that she had that extra protection for his own peace of mind. He didn't like how there was a ladder leading up to the ship. It was just too convenient and mad the making of a trap.

He walked up onto the ship, cautious of any sign of a trap. Shadow hanged onto his shoulder as Crimson climbed the rope ladder but jumped off as soon as they reached the deck. When he helped Amethysts on board, he threw a watchful look around the deck. It was still misty and he could barely see six feet in front of him. Shadow circled them before he stopped in front of them and growled at something he couldn't see.

He took a step forward but jumped back when a Thunderbolt almost struck him. In reaction, Shadow sent a Shadow Ball in the Thunderbolt's general direction. He saw shadows rush by but couldn't focus on anyone. He reached for his flying pokemon in hopes to blow away the fog but a Pin Missile made him drop it.

"Show yourselves!" Crimson ordered, "Hiding in the shadows is cowardice."

He took a step forward but saw that the ground was littered with rocks. There was a slippery substance on them, then it hit him.

"Amethysts get back to the edge of the ship." He looked back but she wasn't there. He spotted her and saw that she was chasing the pokeball he dropped. "Damnit Amethysts, I told you to stay behind me!"

He tackled her to the ground just as she grabbed the pokeball. A Flamethrower caused the rocks to ignite due to the oil covering them. The flame licked at his cheeks and he pulled her under him more. He rolled away from the flames and jumped to his feet.

"Freeze the fire with Ice Beam, Glacia." Amethysts ordered. Once again Crimson was at awe at Amethysts's hidden power. The roaring flames turned into spiked ice fragments with little ease. "Now use Shadow Ball to make an opening. Make a lot of them so they won't know which one we're going out of."

A dark orb formed in front of Galcia's mouth then it fired it in a random direction, opening a hole in the wall of ice. When she was about to run out of the wall, Crimson grabbed her hand. He held a finger to his lips as a sign to tell her to act with caution. She nodded and he could only hope that she understood. They made their way carefully to the opening and Crimson looked around the corner to make sure it was safe. He nodded to Amethysts before they ran out.

Crimson jumped back just as a Mach Punch hit the ground in front of him. He held out his arm to stop Amethysts in her steps. The fog cleared enough for him to see a Breloom glare at them. Breloom had a mushroom like head. Breloom's upper body was tan in colour while the bottom half was green. Petals on its neck deviated Breloom's head from its body. Its feet and short arms had two red claws. Seed clusters ornamented its tan coloured tail.

"Use Fire Fang, Shadow!" Crimson ordered. Flames filled the dark type pokemon's mouth but when he charged forward, the only thing it found was air. The Breloom was too fast for the pokemon and dodged his every attack. The Breloom dodged using Mach Punch which allowed the mushroom to move faster. "Shadow, use Agility to dodge and don't stop until I tell you to!"

"I guess all the stories are exaggerated. The great assassin, can't even get one hit in. He's even running from me!" A voice mocked. Crimson only grinned which he knew must have infuriated his opponent. He waited for the moment, instead of Breloom attacking Shadow with another Mach Punch, he flinched instead.

"You forgot the number one rule in battle, every move have their limit. While you wasted all of your Mach Punches, my Mightyena speed is at his max and I have my secret weapon. Now Shadow, use Fire Fang."

"What can your secret weapon do? Breloom use Sky Uppercut!" When Breloom would have raced forward, he stumbled due to the ice covering the ground and freezing his feet to the floor. Shadow took advantage of this and bite down on Breloom's arm. "What the Hell?"

The shadow in the mist search around and his gaze landed on Amethysts and Glacia, covering the ground in a thick layer of ice. Breloom thrust his claws into the ice, chipping away at the ice keeping him in place. When Breloom freed himself, Topaz grinned, "Now let's deal with your 'secret weapon'."

"Use Fire Fang, Shadow!" The dog rushed forward and dug its hangs into the mushroom's pokemon leg. "Don't touch her."

A bolt hit Crimson from behind and he turned to see a Pikachu standing in front of a dark haired man. He tried to move but his limbs refused to follow his will. He looked down at his hands and saw that little pulses of electricity surround his hand. "That was Sparky's Shock Wave; the paralysis should wear of soon but not before we have you locked up."

"Glacia use Ice Shard." Splinters of ice slide across the floor and pelted Sparky's feet, making him lose his balance. She stepped in front of Crimson and he was glad that she was still wearing his cloak so they couldn't recognize her. He was guessing Topaz was the one that sent him to kill Amethysts and his family so she would be in danger if he knew that she was still alive. "Now use Shadow Ball twice!"

Glacia fired two Shadow Balls, one above the other. The yellow mouse pokemon dodged the first one by jumping over it but was blindsided by the second Shadow Ball since he couldn't dodge it while in the air.

"Stay back Amethysts!" Crimson snapped at him. It was embarrassing having to be saved by a damn girl! Where was his pride? "There are more of them, just run!"

"If she wants to protect a bastard like you, let her." A fair hair man stepped forward and Crimson used that he was the captain. "There'll be one less bitch in the world. Anyone who will follow a bastard llike you must have no morals."

Something registered in Amethysts mind and Crimson could see the fear stiffen her body, "I know that voice, you're…"

"Quivering in the face of justice?" Topaz took a step closer. "Use Brick Break!"

"Get out of the way idiot!" Crimson screamed but his voice didn't make it pass the fear. Against his limbs protest, Crimson rushed forward and tackled Amethysts to the ground. He felt pain rush through his shoulder but gritted his teethes against the pain. When he saw Amthysts's wide eyes, he gave her a reassuring smile, "I can't let anything happen to you. I promised that I would protect you, didn't I? I wouldn't be a man if I didn't."

"Don't worry. I know some first aid. Does it hurt when I press down like this?" Amethysts pushed Crimson off her and helped him sit up before gently touching his shoulder. Amethysts couldn't see well enough so she pushed her hood back so that her eyes weren't shaded. "He's the one that visited Moonstone's Daycare Crimson. What if something horrible happened to her?"

"Get away from him girl!" Topaz's roar made Amethysts jump. He towered over Crimson and demanded, "Look me in the eye and tell me you don't recognize me!"

It took him a moment but something clicked in his mind, "You're the boy, the one that vowed to kill me."

"Yes and the day have come." Topaz reached for his sword but someone grabbed his arm. He looked down to see Moonstone's determined face.

"Don't hurt the girl. I know her, she is a family friend of mine." She turned to Amethysts, and others were staring too, mainly close family friends she now recognized. "What are you doing here Amethysts?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Again sorry for the late update**


	8. Bag of Secrets

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters except my OCs.  
**

* * *

"Do you know who this man is?" Moonstone asked.

"Of course, I've been traveling with him for months now. His name is Crimson, he was born in Hoenn but grew up in Kanto since his parents died when he was younger. He likes to name his pokemon after Gods, except for his Mightyena who is name Shadow. He thinks contests are weak but I think he's warming up to the idea. He has this obsession with strength so he's a little arrogant towards some things."

Crimson felt his heart clench and he didn't know if he could look her in the eye when he would have to tell her the truth. He didn't like the way she contently stroke Shadow or how Shadow was so content with her. Damn she was a bad influence.

"You've been traveling with a murderer for the last couple months?" Moonstone's eyes went wide but Topaz only snorted.

"...Murderer?" Amethysts voice shook and she turned her wide eyes at Crimson. "It can't be true."

"It's true." Crimson said softly. "I have killed over five families."

"It can't be true! This must be some kind of cruel joke! To think that I was feeling really sad for you, thinking that we were going to one of your relative's will reading."

"Amethysts!" Crimson's sharp tone made her flinch, "I'm not the man you thought I was. Please don't make this harder than it already is."

Crimson turned to Topaz, "I understand your need for revenge, I will accept whatever torture you wish upon me but don't you dare lay one finger on Amethysts. She never did anything to you and you have no hatred towards her. Don't hurt her just because of me. Let her go."

"No!" Amethysts stomped her feet. "Please don't go Crimson. I know you wouldn't do anything like that. I'll prove that you're innocent!"

Amethysts would have rush towards him but Orange and Turquoise grabbed her arms. "If you want to help me, you will take Khione and leave."

Topaz forced Crimson to his feet and shoved him not to gently shove him towards the lower decks. Crimson stopped and looked back at Amethysts, "I may not be who you thought I was but I want you to know that I was happy during that time. I wonder what would have happen if I met you before my parents died when we both lived in Sinnoh. Take care of yourself and Khione. Khione holds all the answers, she'll protect you. Take her and leave, do it now!"

* * *

Amethysts refused to believe that Crimson would willingly hurt someone. She remembered how, he helped the little boy when she first met him. He wasn't the cheeriest person to be around but there were times when he would have thought of him as sweet. Amethysts sat on the hard bed and thought over everything that he said that day. She could have had layers of blankets on her and she would still be cold. It was chilling what happened earlier that day. She could still hear his cold voice echo in her head.

She was just trying to help but it ended up blowing up in her face. She tried to free him, she only wanted answers. She would have succeeded if that idiot of a man didn't stop her. One would think that the man would be grateful she would go through the trouble to try to help free him. He refused to leave the cell even after she freed him from the chains. Now she was under room arrest.

"Dinner time Amethysts!" The door burst open and Aqua strolled in with a smile brighter than the sun. "Hey Amethysts! You're not going to believe this but your parents were here just a couple days ago! We haven't seen you for so long."

"Oh, it's just you Aqua. How are you?"

"Aww, come on Amethysts, you don't need to be all proper around me. Is that how you greet your closest friend, whom you have not talked to for so long?" Aqua jumped onto the bed and pulled the covers from her. "So tell me about you and Mr. Assassin."

"Mr. Assassin? Oh, Crimson." Amethysts blushed deeply, "I don't think that he's really as evil as Topaz makes him out to be. I know he's a little rough around the edges but I don't think that he has the heart to actually hurt someone! If he did do those bad things then he must be like a fallen angel! Misunderstood and is really good on the inside!"

"So you care for him?"

"Of course! You can't spend months traveling with a person and not develop feelings for him. I truly believe he cares for me too and that's why he must have lied about killing those people! Topaz wouldn't have believed us if we said otherwise, he would've hurt us. Crimson is really a good person!"

Amethysts wondered what Aqua was writing in her little notebook but decided it was better not to get involved. "How did you two meet?"

Amethysts was hesitant to answer Aqua's various question but Aqua always had a way with others and Amethysts found herself telling Aqua every detail about her time with Crimson. When they were finish, the sun was sinking into the horizon. Aqua walked out and straight into Orange's strong chest. She stumbled back but Orange pulled her into his embraced. She could've slapped her knowing smirk of his face.

"Hey Beautiful, you spent a lot of time in there, find anything interesting?" Aqua couldn't answer immediately because she was entranced by his amber eyes.

"She's in love with him!" She confirmed. "She didn't admit it but I can see it in her eyes! I wonder if she knows she's in love with him, herself. I have dubbed them as Angelicshipping! She calls him a fallen angel and she's an angel that will give him a chance at redemption!"

"You were always a reckless dreamer." Orange laughed, "I'm sure you'll drive some sane man to an early grave!"

"Then why do you hang around?" She placed her hands on her hips in the way that made Orange heart swell with pride. There was no other woman like her and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"That, my friend, is because I'm not sane and therefore, the perfect man for you." Aqua blushed furiously but stalked down the hallway.

"I don't think that Crimson is a monster like Topaz says he is. I'm not saying that he didn't commit all those crimes but I think that he's not evil per say. I don't get that 'Mawahaha' evil vibe from him. I can't make any more assessment on this shipping. I need your help with something."

"You know I can't refuse you." Orange pinched her cheek playfully. They made their way to the galley while she explained her plans.

* * *

"I told you before but I'll tell you again, leave on Khione." Amethysts remember the order Crimson's gave her when she tried to free him. The man was impossible! He wanted her to run when he was to be killed by a man that didn't brother to even talk to Crimson! How can the man be so sure that Crimson was a killer?

Why did he keep insisting that she run away on Khione? Khione! She must be the key, that's the reason why he keep insisting she ride on Khione. With that in mind, she ran off, determined to discover the truth. She found the rope ladder that they climb on when they first met and began to make her descent. She looked down and saw that Crimson's Lapras was still waiting at the bottom. When she reached the bottom, the Lapras turned to her and crooked her head as if to ask where her trainer was.

"I'm sorry Khione, Crimson isn't here with me but I need your help to see that he's here with me next time you see me." Amethysts rubbed the transport pokemon silky neck to try to calm her. "Now, I know that some Lapras has the ability to communicate with others using telepathy. Is it too much to hope that you have to ability?"

Amethysts sighed when the blue pokemon didn't give any indication that she understood her. "Is there any clue you might hold?"

It didn't feel right to Amethysts, going through Crimson's personal items. There weren't much personal items the man kept close to him though. She found a lot of supplies among his things but they wouldn't give her much of a clue about Crimson's past. She was about to give up when she reached the last bag, Crimson's black bag. It was the only thing he raised his voice at her for.

What secret did the bag hold?

With shaking hand, she opened the bag. She pulled out a pair of daggers. It was the only item in the sack. She didn't understand why Crimson didn't want her to see them; maybe he thought they would upset her. It was a beautifully crafted weapon, she had to admit. The hilt was detailed and there was an engraving on the bottom, an initial.

_C, for Crimson_, she guessed. She then turned to continue to search the bag. She sighed when she turned up empty handed, even after turning the bloody thing inside out! She slumped against Khione's neck and ran her hand over the bag, in hopes of finding some kind of clue. Then her finger caught on something, a loose thread.

Amethysts looked at the thread just to make sure that she was correct. It wasn't in Crimson's character for him to not take better care of his things. Curious, she pulled at the thread. It gave way easily to reveal a hidden pocket. She reached in and felt silk brush her fingers. She took out a little journal wrapped in a silk handkerchief. A lovely L and little C were embroidered in the corner and Amethysts could only guess what they stood for.

She opened the journal and saw a faded portrait the size of her palm. The portrait was of a man and a woman with a little boy. She recognized Crimson immediately by his ruby eyes. It seemed that he got his colouring from his mother but he had grown into a fine man like his father, tall and muscular. She turned it and saw that it was painted seventeen years ago so he must have been nine at the time the portrait was painted. She could only imagine what it was like to lose your parents so young.

She put it back, not wanting to lose something that was so special to Crimson. She turned the page to see names written neatly in a row. Each one was crossed out and there were dates of when each person died and another name was written under the date of death. Most of the names were the same, The Master.

_Well, that's a lame alias._ Amethysts thought to herself. She turned the next page and saw detailed records of where, when, how and who paid him to kill off those people. There were several blank pages before there was another page of records about other murders. She remembered reading about how the murderers in the second half of the book were caught by an anonymous tip.

She read through the book three more times but something still didn't feel right to her.

* * *

Crimson smiled to himself, the girl that came in to talk to him was one of a kind. He couldn't see her and Amethysts hanging out together. At least he got a good laugh before he was to die. The girl informed him that he was to be taken up to the deck to be executed. He leaned back and hoped that Amethysts found his notebook. If he were to die then he wanted her to know the truth.

He heard the door creek open and stood up. "Well Topaz, I know that you probably won't answer me but I have to ask. What are you going to do after you kill me? I can only guess, but I'm thinking that you spent most of your life searching for me. What are your other goals and plans after this?"

Crimson stumbled back and landed hard against the floor when someone tackled into him. He looked down and saw Amethysts rubbed her nose against his shirt. He could feel her tears begin to soak through his shirt. He placed his hand gently on her head but it awkward comforting her at best. He never really tried to comfort anyone else and his skills were lacking.

He waited until her crying eased, "What are you doing here?"

"Why didn't you just tell Topaz the truth?" Amethysts asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Did you find my notebook?"

Amethysts nodded and placed the small portrait she found in his journal and the daggers she found in on his lap. "I'm sorry I went into your bag when you told me not to. You're like a double agent. You may have done all those bad murders but you've also put a lot of murders behind bars! I can understand that times can be hard and you need the money. If you tell Topaz-"

"I know men like Topaz." Crimson interrupted her in a soft tone. "He's set on getting revenge and won't listen to any reasoning. He wouldn't believe me anyway, he's too caught up in his anger. I have no misgivings about my death, all those things won't make up for all the lives I killed or affected. Death is my retribution."

What happened next shocked Crimson. Amethysts slapped him across the face. "If you die then so will my heart! I know that you disconnect with your feelings but I love you! If you won't live because you think you've done so many sins then listen to me! I forgive you…"

She trailed off and pressed her lips against his softly. Crimson couldn't move at first, he was too shock. He gained enough of his wits to push her away. "You don't love me Amethysts. It's very common for young girls to fall I love with a man that saved them or someone they see as a person with a dark past, thinking that they would change them for the better. You don't love me Amethysts, you hero worship me. Grow up and see the world for what it really is. I don't love you or have any illusion about reality."

Crimson felt his heart tighten when he saw the tears in her eyes. He didn't want her to love a dead man, she deserved to be loved and loved well. He couldn't give what she needed. He ran his hand through his hair, he had hurt her but he had to cut all ties she had to him.

"It's okay Amethysts!" He looked up to see her run out the door, into a tall man's arm. But he wasn't the one that cried out to comfort her. Next to the man was a small woman that rubbed her back. "Don't cry Amethysts, we'll help you."

"You shouldn't promise something without knowing if you can accomplish it Aries." The much larger man said.

"But she's hurt Turquoise. I'm just trying to comfort her." The woman he guessed was Aries replied.

The large man turned to Crimson, "It's time to take you up onto the deck."

"And you need two people to do that?" Crimson asked sarcastically.

"Aries is here to hold Amethysts back. Topaz thinks that she might put up a fight." Turquoise said flatly.

"She won't. We had a talk and we both understand the situation."

Crimson didn't look back to look at Amethysts as he walked away. He couldn't look at her and not have doubts about facing his death. He must have been more of a coward in the face of death then he thought.

He would have lifted his hand to block the blinding light as he walked onto the deck but his hands were chained behind his back. Topaz pushed him to his knees roughly. Crimson searched the crowded around them for Amethysts and had to admit that he was relieved that she wasn't here to see him die. He looked straight into Topaz's hard eyes as he lifted his sword.

"Do you have any final words?" Topaz asked.

"What are you going to do after you get your revenge?" Crimson asked and he saw Topaz stiffen. "It's sad how you revolved most of your life around my death that if I die then you have no other reason to live. In a way, I win."

Moonstone felt something drop in her stomach, she never saw Topaz so hard. He was always so animated and a wild flirt. She had to admit that she liked the latter Topaz better.

"I'm going to rebuild my father's estate," Topaz said in a hard voice. "This is for all the lives you've ruined."

"Wait!" Topaz turned and saw Amethysts run towards them. She fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Please don't do this. Violence only merits violence and you'll never reach an end to this."

"If you want to protect him then you can die with him." Topaz raised his sword. His words made Crimson's eyes flinch. The blade never finish his deadly path, Crimson's dagger came up to block it. The chain that held Crimson immobilize fell to the floor with a clunk.

"I told you before, she has done nothing to you so do not blame her for my actions." Crimson pushed Amethysts away from him. Aqua had loosened his chains when she visited him but he didn't try to run.

"Please stop this Topaz!" Amethysts shouted. "If you kill Crimson, you'll never find out who really killed your parents! It wasn't Crimson that killed them!"


	9. Change of Hearts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters except my OCs.  
**

* * *

"What do you mean he didn't kill my family?" Topaz grabbed Amethysts by her collar and lifted her so that her feet dangled above the ground.

"Just that, Crimson wasn't the one that killed your parents." Amethysts choked out and wiggled out of his grasp. Topaz let go and glared at her, willing her to explain.

"It's all in this notebook." Amethysts reached into her inside pocket and took out said book. "The first half is the records of the kills he did. You see he never killed for himself. He takes assignments from others and then he collects the money from them once he finishes his mission. Just read it, it's all there. I know that it's not the best occupation but he's also done a lot of good. Look at the second half, after the ribbon. It lists all of the crimes he solved and is investigating. Not one page does it mention your family. He would have listed if a member of the family escaped and I do not see your name anywhere."

Topaz wrenched the book roughly out of her hands. He flipped through the book, once, twice then trice. Confirming Amethysts words, Topaz threw the notebook at Amethysts's feet. Loose papers flew out of the book and Amethysts scurried to collect them.

"This is a lie." Topaz crushed the papers beneath his feet. "I'll never forget his eyes that day. He had the red eyes of the devil!"

It was on the tip of her tongue to tell him that her poppa had vibrant red eyes and so did her Uncle Red but bit her tongue against it afraid that he would go after her poppa and her friend's family. Crimson put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. He glared up at Topaz, "It is the truth that I was there but I did not kill a single member of your family. I was there by orders of my master to take care of our newest recruit that was getting too cocky."

Topaz stared down at the two, the tension thicken around the ship, until he stormed away. "I will get the truth by God, or I will die trying."

"Wait, Topaz." Moonstone was the first one to move. She hitched up her skirt and ran after the man, "Please, you have to listen to them. I want to help you but you have to let me."

Moonstone grabbed his arm despite the shock stares she was receiving, "Please don't let your anger blind you."

"What do you know? You probably have never known a bad memory in your lifetime so how do you know where my anger comes from. Let me be Moonstone, I do not need yours or anyone help." Topaz said in a hard voice and pushed her away. "Do not think this change anything. Crimson is still to be kept in the cell and Amethysts is to stay in her cabin and no one is to interact with them unless when she is to be given food."

He glared at Crimson angrily, "You are not to eat, sleep or even take a piss without my permission. Take care of him Turquoise."

"Isn't that a little too cruel?" Aries asked. "He didn't murder your family so why are you being so forbidding to him and Amethysts?"

Topaz went on as if she had not spoken, "I will be leaving for more inquires in the morning and Breloom is in charge while I am gone."

* * *

He had called her by her given name, not Beautifly, not Moonie, just Moonstone, a cold, emotionless Moonstone. She groaned and turned so that she lay face down in the pillow. What did she care? She didn't care one bit for the arrogant thick skulled rake. She sat up sharply when she realized she wouldn't get a stitch of sleep after hours of shifting in her bed, trying to get comfortable. Maybe a warm glass of milk or a walk in the moonlight will help her.

With that in mind she rolled out of bed and walked up onto the deck barefooted. She walked along the main deck, holding a warm cup of coffee. Pixie sat on her shoulder, rubbing a paw against her cheek. She hadn't taken a sip of her coffee yet, much too concerned about Topaz. Despite herself she found that she was indeed worried about Topaz though she had no idea why she should be worried. She sat on a crate, tired of pacing the deck.

It was as if he was an entirely different person then the one she met that fateful day. The new Topaz was hard and unyielding. Gone was his charming smile and replaced with a new menacing look. The Topaz she knew irritated her to no bound but she would take him over the hard man revenge had made him.

The creaking of the wooden floor made her jump. She crouch behind the crate and looked over the top to see Topaz. He walked towards the bow of the ship until he stopped and leaned forward against the rail. His elbow rested on the bar and he rested his forehead against his fisted hands. Moonstone felt her heart cry out to the poor man. He pushed his head deeper into his hands but not before she saw the sheen of tears on his cheeks. Did he feel such pain as to bring tears to such a strong man? Even now she could see the muscle ripples in his shoulder.

Topaz head shot up when he heard the scrap of metal against wood. He turned to see a little fire fox nudge a cup of coffee towards him. He smile sadly and rubbed his hand against the fox's soft cheek.

"You were wrong when you said that I never knew a sad moment in my life." Topaz turned to see Moonstone standing behind him. He thought that she was beautiful, bathed in the moonlight. "When I was fifteen, my poppa took gravely ill. I was always closer to my poppa than my mother; I guessed it took him almost dying for me to see life for what it really is. Life is more than just a merry game full of happiness and endless enjoyment. I learned that it was cruel and that it was going to take my poppa from me. My brother was away on a journey but he came back as soon as he heard of poppa's illness.

"My mother called ever doctor in Johto, she even called upon Yellow and she was the greatest healer the regions had ever known but not even she could get him out of his sickbed. Mother would sit there beside him and pray every night. Emerald, my brother, would play with me and try to take my mind off what was happening in my own home. But I knew that my poppa was going to die. I took over the daycare while my father was sick, it helped distract me.

"I grew into the woman I am today during the weeks I thought he would die. Gone was the carefree girl that thought life was a game and in came a woman who took life seriously. My father got well again but I will never forget the fear that held those weeks. It turned out he was plagued by nightmares and he was cured when Ruby came and gave him a Lunar wing from Sinnoh.

"I don't know what was worse watching your family die in a flash before you or to watch your father die helpless to do anything, feeling as if there was a burden on your shoulder and that you couldn't do anything to save the one you love. I know that you must have blames yourself, but the murder of your family must have flashed by in seconds, you couldn't have reacted fast enough to save them. If anything, you could have been killed yourself."

Topaz, who was intently listening, lifted a hand to her cheek. "I'm sorry, I did not know."

She smiled up at him and tilted her head up to him. For a moment he thought she was going to kiss him but she turned away, "When I first met you that day, I thought you an arrogant rake but now I think I understand you better. You're actually a lot like my uncle; there was never a time that he didn't smile in front of my mother. Though he was only hiding a deep scar from his past. It's not weak for you to cry-"

Moonstone was cut off when Topaz gathered her into his arms and buried his head into her neck, inhaling her sweet scent. Moonstone stroked his faire hair and whisper soft words to him. He stood up straight and looked down into her eyes. He whispered soft words to her and Topaz knew that she didn't understand them and he will never put any of his promises into action. Moonstone ran her hands over his wide shoulders and was held captive by his blue-green eyes.

Topaz leaned down towards her and to his amazement she was leaning towards him as well. He felt her hesitate so he claimed her lips before she was able to pull away. Moonstone melted into him and felt heat blossom through her. Moonstone felt her legs melt and had to warp her arms around his neck to keep from melting into the floor.

Topaz knew that he was going to take her right there on the floor but something stopped him. He grunted and pulled away from her. He looked into her light blue eyes and his heart tightened, her eyes were wide and dazed and her lips were swollen from his kiss.

"We have to stop or I won't be able to stop myself, Beautifly. You see I am a gentleman at heart and you are not like the other woman I have taken to bed without a care. You are my Beautifly." He kissed her forehead softly, "Now go off to bed with you."

"What about you?" She asked in a dazed voice.

"I am going to take a long cold bath. Sweet dreams Beautifly."

* * *

Moonstone sat on a crate in the circle of her friends the next morning. Orange and Aqua were looking around the circle, smiling their secret and whispering to each other. Aries seemed in need of desperate sleep, which made her wonder what she had done the night before. She passed a piece of paper to Aqua before she yawned and she leaned on Turquoise. She saw that Amethysts and Crimson had also joined them but she didn't see Topaz among the crew. She hoped no one would notice the flush that crept up in her cheek whenever she thought back about their kiss.

"I must apologize." Moonstone looked up at Topaz's voice but he wasn't looking at her. Instead he was talking to Crimson. "I have wrongly accused you. I understand that you might know who killed my parents. I know it's not my place to ask, but can you help me investigate my parents' murder."

For good measure, Topaz took off Crimson's handcuffs. Crimson rubbed his wrist and looked over at Amethysts who nodded, "The Master of a new organization sent one of the newer members of Team Dystopia. They reside in a new region called Unova."

"I know of it, a member of my crew used to live there but he left my ship when he met his fiancé." Topaz nodded.

"No one really knows who the master is so we all refer to him as 'The Master'. Their goal is to eliminate the hierarchy and lead the region. I found that the gym leaders they killed had actually joined Team Dystopia. I haven't found their true mission yet but I'm hoping we can both get what we want by joining together."

"And what do you want?" Topaz asked.

"I want to take down Team Dystopia and you want to find who killed your family. The person who killed your family is part of this organization so we'll both get what we want."

Topaz nodded, "Moonstone can you go and steer the ship. There should be an old map in the draw room though it might be a little outdated. Crimson you ago and mark down places that you think we should visit or is of some important. Don't look over anything and I need to talk to you so stay here."

Moonstone nodded and did as he suggested. Topaz then turned to Turquoise and Orange, "You two go and clean out the cannons. I don't want to run into any trouble and go down with the ship just because that cannons get stuck. Amethysts do you know how to mends nets? If not, Aries can show you. Now off with you two."

They went off and he turned to Aqua, "You go and polish the deck. When you're finish, go up to the Crow's Nest and keep watch."

"I'll rather help Orange and make something for the crew. But maybe you'll reconsider making me and Orange do so much work if you see this." She leaned over his shoulder and placed a piece of paper in his hands. "Turquoise is very good at making little gadgets but he won't show them to the world. He made this thing that can develop art in a flash. Aries couldn't sleep last night and went out for a stroll. I can let you have it."

"I guess I can spare a day and take a nap on the Crow's nest." Topaz grinned and took the thick paper from her. "You go have fun with Orange and tell Aries to get some sleep."

He looked down at the black and white photograph of his and moonstone's kiss the night before. He knew that Aries being there was no accident but found himself smiling. he placed the photo into his inside pocket for safe keeping until he could find a better place to store it.

As soon as he saw that Aqua was out of sight, his face turned hard, "Look, don't think that this changes anything. I still don't trust you and if you make one miss step, even if it's little. I will not hesitate to kill you."

* * *

**I know this is short but tell me what you think of it so far. **

**Please review.**


	10. A New Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters except my OCs.  
**

* * *

"_I won't hesitate to kill you."_ Topaz's words echoed in Crimson's mind. He should have known that he couldn't gain Topaz's confidence so easily. Nevertheless, that was the least of his worry.

"We're here!" He looked up to see Aqua leaning against the rail, pointing to the shore. "Look Orange, that's Undella town! Imagine all the new pokemon we can meet."

"We're here on a mission." Turquoise told her in expressionless voice. "Be serious about this."

"It's a resort area." She retorted, "And we have to pretend to be vacationers so we have to have fun so they'll believe us. Now put on a smile and pretend to have more fun than a rock sitting in the sun. Loosen up little brother."

"I'm the older one." Turquoise rolled his eyes. "I have the documents to prove it. Father likes to be very precise when it comes to records and documents. I was born eighteen minutes before you and I will not continue arguing this point."

"Drop anchors." Topaz ordered and a member of the crew nodded before going to do as he was told. "Crimson, Amethysts, Orange, Aqua, Turquoise, Aries and Beautifly, come with me and we'll go to shore. I have an appointment so the rest of you go and get supplies. Beautifly, wait at the entrance of the pokemart for me when you're done."

"Okay." She nodded as he helped her onto the small row boat. "Who are you going to meet?"

"Just an old friend to make some inquires," was his cryptic reply.

When they reach the shore, Aries jump onto the beach and buried her slipper feet in the amber sand. Small houses lined the beach and a market was off to the side. There was a flight of stairs that led up to a cliff but she couldn't really see what was at the top. She turned to look back at the little row boat and saw that they were still busy. She decided that none of them would have notice if she were to slip away. Curiosity only killed cats didn't it?

She raced up to the stairs and climbed the steps, taking them two at a time. As she reached the top, the wind blew at her hair and she had replaced her hairband to keep her hair out of her face. The top of the cliff was grassy and lead to a forest. A little ball of fluff passed by, it was a pokemon she never saw before but it was the cutest little thing she ever saw.

It was a furry, gray-colored pokemon, with white fur around it arranged so that it looked like a scarf. It had large ears and even larger brown eyes. It had a round body and was no taller than her knee. Its tail was long, fluffy and incredibly white in color. Her Furret twitched her nose and Aries guessed that it was a normal type. Turquoise was always telling her that she needed more pokemon than the four she carried with her so she decided that she would catch the adorable little pokemon.

"Fluffy use Follow Me." Aries ordered and her Furret jumped in front of the pokemon. Fluffy waved her tail which got the pokemon's attention. While the pokemon was watching Fluffy, Aries called out an attack. "Fluffy use Grass Knot."

The Furret eyes glowed and vines spurted from the ground, wrapping around the pokemon's short legs. "Now use Flamethrower."

The pokemon flinched and Aries couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor thing. She grabbed the little pokemon and saved it away from the fire. She looked down at the pokemon's large brown eyes and was lost. The pokemon often let out a 'cinccino' so she thought it was a Cincinno. A roar cut through the air and she whirled around, tightening her grip on her new pokemon. A pokemon burst out of the forest and by the way fire occasionally burst from his body. Fluffy's Flamethrower must have hit the much larger pokemon and the pokemon looked angrier than Turquoise did when she spilled coffee on his notes.

The pokemon was looked as if a pile of trash that was partially falling out of a garbage bag. Its head was a garbage bag and they had little fangs in their mouths. The horrid pokemon had two rather long arms made of garbage and resembled a pipe, and fingers also made up of piping material. The thing was twice her size and the smell it was emitting was bad enough to knock her out.

"Look Mr. Bully, I'm sorry about hurting you but it was an accident and you have no right to came barging out like a big meanie." Aries badgered and thrust her finger into his gut. The pokemon roared as if he didn't understand her. She stumbled back but was able to keep her footing.

"Fluffy use Flamethrower!" Aries ordered when she decided that the lump of a pokemon wouldn't listen to him. The Furret leapt over her head and blow out fire to attack the heap of garbage. She continued to throw out attacks but the rotten thing never backed down. The white pokemon wiggled out of her arms and slapped the garbage pokemon, or Garbodor as it kept calling out, in the face with its tail.

The large pokemon looked more annoyed than hurt by the pokemon's attack. The lump of garbage grabbed the white pokemon and threw it to the ground. Aries caught it before it could hit the ground.

"I don't like bullies like you!" Aries took out a pokeball, "It's time for my secret weapon. Go-"

Before she could throw out her strongest pokemon, she felt the ground shake beneath her feet. She jumped back since she could guess what was causing the small earthquake. As she guessed, a large Arggon burst out from underground, throwing the garbage pokemon off its feet. She put back her pokeball, not wanting Turquoise to see it since she knew it would anger him.

"What are you doing here?" Turquoise's hard sea coloured eyes sent daggers through her as he climbed out of the hole.

"I wanted to go exploring." She replied, innocent as a Flaffy. "Look at this cutie I found. I think it's a normal type and look how adorable it is. It keeps repeating 'cinccino' so I'm guessing the natives calls it as such. I just have to capture it!"

"Did you think to weaken it?" Turquoise shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Of course but I couldn't bring myself to hurt him." Turquoise picked up the thing and told her that it was a girl. She crossed her arms at his smug remark, "I think that she likes me since she tried to protect me so I think that it'll be willing to join our family. Isn't that right?"

The little pokemon in her arms cheered and held up her hand as if it was a sign of her acceptance. "Now, what should I name you? You look like that creature from this play called _The Milky Way_. I think it was called a chinchilla only with a scarf, so I'll nickname you Chilla."

"Do have any other pokemon beside normal types?" Turquoise asked but Aries only laugh nervously. She couldn't allow him to discover her secret pokemon.

"You didn't have to save me. I had it all under control." Aries told him with a wide smile. If it was Aqua, she would have snapped at him. When she saw that Turquoise didn't look too impress so she decided to show him how powerful she was.

"Celestial punch!" She called out and hit him squarely in the chest with her fist. It was the same as punching a brick wall and he didn't even flinch or moved. She rubbed her hand and glared at him from the corner of her eye. "Owwie, at least you didn't hurt me on purpose or I would've hurt you for being a bully."

Turquoise had to admire her. The only thing that really bothered Aries was people who pried on the weaker thought he didn't know why she felt so strongly. He sighed when he saw the way she was rubbing her hand.

"Let me see." He grabbed her hand before she could protest and massaged her hand in a hypnotising way. "It doesn't seem like any bones are broken but you should get Orange to look at it anyway. It wasn't that effective because you didn't make a proper fist. Curl your front fingers and put your thumb here under the knuckles. Now tighten your hand."

She smiled and something shifted in his chest. "I don't know why your father didn't teach you to fight sooner."

"My father taught me to battle like a pro and my mother taught me the most important lesson a girl can learn: how to use your cunning." She gave him a sly smile and Turquoise couldn't resist kissing her knuckles.

* * *

"I'm taking Aqua to the market, anyone want to come?" Orange asked and Crimson notice that Amethysts flinched.

"It's alright. I'll just do some practising on the _WindWarrior_." Amethysts ran off before anyone could argue or ask any questions. Crimson rubbed his temple before going after her.

"What do you think of that?" Orange asked Aqua as they watch Amethysts and Crimson walked away.

"I think that he's doing a great job of convincing himself that he's not in love with her. Too damn of a good attempt which means more work for us to convenience him that he's in love with her. How much work should it take to make a storm?"

"That's just cruel, you know that?" Orange laugh, "But I guess that it won't scare Amethysts too much. Storms are created when a high and low pressure meet so that wouldn't be too hard with Geot and Diamond. Pikachu can summon some lightning for us."

"That's great!" Aqua clapped her hands before running off towards the stalls. Orange smiled and followed her. When he saw her eye some of the jewellery, he reached over her shoulder and plucked a handful of ribbons from the stand. He grabbed her notebook from her pocket and slipped the ribbon into a page before handing it back to her. He paid for it and led her away from the stalls.

"Thanks, how did you know that I needed some markers to mark where each shipping is?"

"I saw how you always flip so that you can find the shipping you want." Orange shrugged and went to the next stall to find the materials Topaz ordered them to gather. "Do you think that this net is better or the other one?"

"Definitely that one!" Aqua beamed and Orange felt something tug at his heart. Them he realized that something else was tugging at his shirt. He looked down and saw a little boy.

"Hey little guy, what are you doing here?" Aqua knelt in front of him. She looked up when a shadow loomed over her. She turned when someone pulled the boy away from her.

"Thanks for finding my little brother." A man said and took her hand. Aqua didn't know what he was going to do until he leaned down and kissed her hand. "What may I call you?"

"Her name is Aqua." Orange stepped between them, "And mine is Orange. If you're really gentlemen, you would've told us your name before you asked ours."

"I remember asking the lady's name, not yours." The man rolled his eyes, "And my name is Jonathan."

"Can I ask you what you are doing here?" Aqua was astonished at Orange's hard tone. He was always so laidback but now there was a deadly glint in his eyes.

"I live in this town and I was shopping when my brother got away from me."

"That's really responsible of you." Orange said sarcastically. Jon looked confused and didn't know how to react to Orange's cold atmosphere.

"Sorry, I didn't know I was invading in anyone's territory." Orange glared turned hard and Jon knew that it was the wrong thing to say.

"Aqua isn't anyone's 'territory' and no woman should be. My parents taught me that both men and women are equal."

"Were your parents as prone to delusion thoughts as well?" Orange moved so fast, they didn't see him move. He twisted the man's arm around his back, kicked his legs from under him and forced him to his knees. After seeing Aqua smirk and Jonathan's wide eyes, Orange let the man go.

"Never question my parents and if you dare make a move towards Aqua again you won't be able to make another move using your legs." Orange turned to march away but Sparky turned and shocked the man. "Sparky parents' belonged to my parents you insult both of us."

Aqua smirked and ran after Orange. She wrapped her arms around his muscular arm and said, "You know that he's not my type. I'm not into poets, I like men who can make me laugh, not cry."

"Know anyone like that?" Orange raised a brow. He was curious and oddly amused at her statement.

"One or two." She said with that tone he loved.

"It can't possibly be Turquoise. He has a pole up his butt thicker than Topaz's arm." Orange laughed and Aqua found herself laughing with him. Orange pulled out a pokeball and gave her a dazzling smile. "Let's create a storm."

Aqua nodded and pulled out her pokeball. When it started to rain they tried to stiffen their laughter but it only took one look at each other to start again. They both stopped laughing when a boy tugged at Orange's shirt.

"Can you teach me to fight like that?" He asked over the thunder Sparky summoned.

"Sure." Orange grinned and ruffled the boy's hair. Aqua sat back on a rock on the sandy beach and watch the Orange teach the boy a battle stance. She didn't even notice the rain since she was too distracted by watching Orange's rippling muscles as the water trailed down his arm. She looked up when something fell over her head. She looked up and saw that Orange had thrown his jacket over her head.

"Don't want you to get sick." He grinned down at her. They both looked up when they heard heavy stomps. Before neither of them could react, Crimson slammed his fist into Orange's face and grabbed Sparky from his shoulder. He left as quickly as he came and was muttering beneath his breath.

Orange grinned at Aqua while he rubbed his chin, "Took him faster than we thought."

* * *

"Hold the thing!" Crimson threw the electric mouse pokemon in front of Amethysts who jumped away from it and scurried further onto the bed, as if she could dissolve into the wall if she only tried hard enough. Crimson sighed and ran his hand through his hair. She was hiding under her blanket, just as she was when he left her.

He remembered how frightened he was when he found her. Crimson was worried about her since she ran from him when it started raining. He followed her of course and found her hiding beneath the covers in her room. When he touched her shoulder, she cried franticly, telling him about the time she chased into a pit by Orange's Pikachu. He didn't like the distraught look on her face so he went out to solve the problem. He went to find Orange.

Now here he was, standing there in front of her, holding the silly pokemon out to her. It was apparent that she was afraid of thunder. Did she have to have such a pathetic fear? There was nothing you can do about weather, so why fear it? It was the same with darkness, the unknown and death. You eventually learn to live with them.

Sighing, he took her arms and forced the little yellow mouse onto her lap. She screamed and fought him of course but he wasn't giving up anytime soon. The sound of thunder roared and she leaped into his arms in reaction. He didn't know what happened or what to do so he could only rubbed the back of her head. He looked down at Amethysts in his arms and felt something shift in his heart.

He shifted so that she sat against with her back against his chest and Sparky on her lap. He wrapped her arms around both her and the little pokemon. Amethysts was hyperventilating and Crimson tried to sooth her by rubbing her arms. It didn't help much but she leaned more into him and eventually calmed down enough to sleep.

Amethysts woke later and looked into large brown eyes. She screamed and jumped back at the sight of the little pokemon sitting beside her on her pillow. She hesitated when Sparky scurried curiously towards her. She flinched when he climbed onto her shoulder and pressed his nose to her cheek. She held her breath until the door to her room opened. She looked up to see Crimson as he carried a tray of food.

"He slept with you through the night and didn't hurt you so far so there's no reason for you to fear him." Crimson told her softly as he placed the tray on her bedside table. "Just pet him."

Amethysts hesitated but reached towards the little mouse and to her shock, the pokemon met her halfway. She petted the pokemon and her face lit up. She felt little pulses of electricity but it didn't hurt her as much as she feared. She pulled the electric pokemon onto her lap and hugged him.

Crimson smiled at the light illuminating her face.

* * *

"Let's go before we get soak!" Topaz grabbed Moonstone's hand and pulled her towards the tree.

"Don't you know that it's dangerous to stand under a tree during a thunder storm?" Moonstone called back over the rain. She quickened her steps to try to keep up with his long stride. He looked back at her and only grinned. He took off his jacket and held it over both of them to shield them from the rain.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to show you my surprise." Topaz steered her towards a hill away from the rain. When they reached the top, Topaz looked down towards the _WindWarrior_. "That's strange, the storm seems to be centered over only the town and there was no sign earlier that there would be a storm."

Moonstone looked up and saw to figures in the sky. She sighed, "Looks like Aqua and Orange are up to no good."

"I got to talk to them next time for ruining my surprise." Topaz ran his hand through his hair.

"What was your surprise anyway?"

"I wanted to thank you for what you did last night." He held up a basket, "I was going to take you for a picnic."

"You're sweet for a rake, you know that?" Moonstone couldn't help but smile and leaned towards him to kiss his cheek. He took advantage of it and stole a kiss from her. It was only supposed to be a chaste, teasing kiss but he couldn't help but sink into her.

"Let's go before I do something that I can't take back." Topaz said against her lips. "We'll have dinner on the _WindWarrior_ instead."

* * *

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. It was more for fun and romance and didn't have much to do with the actually plot line except Aries's secret pokemon. Any guesses?**


	11. A New Friend or Enemy?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters except my OCs.**

* * *

"Of course we can be subtle." Aqua rolled her eyes. "The only person I'm second to in subtleness is my own mother."

"We're not questioning your ability, just cautioning you." Crimson said calmly, "We go out in small groups and ask around for any information about Team Dystopia and their cause. Groups of two should be best since it'll be less noticeable and they can't track us as well. I'll go with Amethysts."

"Don't think I'm letting you out of my sight." Topaz said in a hard voice which made the others look up. "I don't trust you just yet."

"I'm going with Amethysts, I promised to protect her and I can't do that from the other side of town." Crimson shot back.

"I have a solution!" Aqua clapped her hand and pulled out a hat with little pieces of paper inside. "We'll pull names out of a hat. You choose first Orange."

Orange stifled a laugh when he looked into the hat and saw only Aqua's name. He picked one out and announced that he was to be partnered up with Aqua. He saw her dump out the paper, saying that she needed to take out Orange's name so there would be no mix up before holding out the hat to Moonstone. Just as Orange guessed, Aqua was working on her shipping again. When Topaz would have argued, Orange, Crimson and turquoise gave him a hard look. Topaz sighed since he had to objection to being paired with Moonstone.

"Fine, we'll each take different bearings." Topaz surrendered, "Crimson, you go to the north; Aqua west; Turquoise south and we'll go into town."

They nodded and head out.

* * *

Topaz sat down at the small café across from Moonstone. He picked up the newspaper and said casually to the waiter, "Have you heard about the disappearance of Brycen the gym leader?"

"I think that he's just trying to get away from his Gym Leader duties." The waiter said. Moonstone didn't like the way the waiter's eyes narrowed at Topaz question. The waiter had green, well comb hair that stuck up in the front and green eyes. "I'm your waiter, Cilan."

"I'm Tourmaline and this is my wife Quartz." Topaz gestured towards her, "We'll have the special. Can you tell me about any nice places to visit? We're tourist so we don't know much about the area."

"There's a shrine south of here that's said to be where Landorus lives. He's one of our legendary pokemon so seeing him is pretty rare." Cilan told them and was about to turn away when Moonstone spoke up.

"I'm a reporter and my husband always complains that I work too much but I'm working on an article about politics of other regions. Tell me about the way this region works, is there some kind of hierarchy?" Moonstone asked, taking out a little notebook.

"Well, the most powerful would be the champion, then the elite four then the gym leaders and each gym leader has their own rank." He explained.

"And you as a citizen, how do you feel about these ranks in society?" As Moonstone asked more questions, he looked around to see if anyone reacted to Moonstone's questions. He saw that others didn't pay attention to them.

"Your husband has very strange eyes?" Cilan noticed, "What colour are they?"

Moonstone made the mistake of looking into his eyes and she forgot what Cilan's question was. It took her a second to respond when Turquoise asked her, "So what colour are my eyes, Beautifly?"

Moonstone blushed furiously and would've slapped his grin right off his face if she wasn't in a café full of people. "I can't really tell. When we're at sea, they look blue but when we're walking in the forest, they look green. What is your eye colour?"

"You decide." He winked at her. She wanted to slap his knowing smile off his face but it surprised her how much she wanted to make him lose his smile in an entirely different manner. One can't smile when kissing a person, right?

"It seems you have the same eyes as that family that was wiped out years ago. I think that it was a family of gems. I think that they had a son named Topaz. It was all over the paper since they're a pretty powerful family. I guess they're not as powerful as they thought since they were so easily defeated. No one can can stand in the face of Dystopia, I guess." The man laughed and went on. He didn't notice that Topaz got to his feet. Moonstone put a hand on his arm but she couldn't see his eyes.

Topaz put his fingers in his mouth and let out a screeching whistle. Moonstone yelped and jumped back when Topaz's Breloom and Tyranitar burst through the window. She held up her hand to shield herself but didn't notice that Topaz pulled her away from the window until she bumped into his arm.

"What the hell…?" Cilan didn't get to finish when Topaz pulled him off his feet, "What do you know about Team Dystopia and my family's death?"

* * *

"Look what Chilla can do Turquoise!" Aries held the Cinccino to Turquoise's face. Turquiose didn't look too impress in the way the pokemon waved its tail. "It's a new move and I'm calling it Tail Slap. I want to study all of its moves so that I can help my father with the pokedex. So far, I know he has Tail Whip, Grass Knot, Thunder and Focus Blast."

They stopped when they stopped at a small shrine by a lake. Turquoise brushed his hand over the shrine that seemed to be hidden under five layer of dust. Fluffy jumped out of its pokeball and nudged at Aries cheek.

"So this is the temple dedicated to Landorus?" Turquoise looked at the small wooden house. "It's pretty small."

He looked back at Aries when she didn't responded. She had a haunted look in her eyes and he began to worry. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the weather seemed well enough so he couldn't find anything that would bother her. The wind suddenly changed and a powerful wind blew towards them. The wind almost knocked them off their feet and sent Aries dress and hair flying. Aries yelped and held her dress in place with one hand and held onto Fluffy with the other.

"Are you okay Aries?" Turquoise asked concerned.

"Yeah, it's just that something doesn't seem right. I saw a house a while back so they must be the shrine's caretakers but this place looks as if no one has cleaned this for months." She opened the shrine and saw that the candles had burned down to the nub and no offerings in the form of food. She reached into her pack and placed some berried into the bowl. She lit the candles then folded her hands as if to pray.

When she saw Turquoise's questioning gaze, she explained, "He is a God so it's best not to anger him."

"That's only legends," Turquoise told her, "Everything can be explained by simply looking at logic. You can't live in your imagination all the time."

"You can't possible believe that? Your inventions must have taken some imagination so you're a lot like me in that way." She paused for a second then she looked up at him, "I think there's something out there, Fluffy's getting anxious."

Turquoise looked around the clearing and saw that it was uninhabited. He trusted her judgement though and nodded to his Aggron who stepped forward. If anyone were to try to sneak up on them, they didn't have an advantage of having a lot of cover.

"What direction?" He asked after an awkward silence.

"I don't know… the presence is gone."

* * *

"I can't believe you started a bar fight!" Moonstone yelled when they got back onto the ship. "Do you know how much damage you did and now we'll never be allowed back there to find more information. Cilan probably warned all the other industries about you so we won't be able to get a decent dinner."

"I think you should take another look at this then." Topaz sat on a crate and threw something at her. She caught it on mid-air. It was a little brooch with an engraving of the letter D and little YS in a triangle. "I pawned it from his vest. He's a part of Team Dystopia so not eating at a fancy restaurant is the last of our problem. He's one of the Gym Leader of a trio. If they get word that we're looking for them, they'll send someone after us."

Moonstone notice the way Topaz rubbed his shoulder occasionally so she walked over to him until she stood in front of him. "Are you hurt?"

"Don't worry about it." He swatted at her hand.

"Just take off your shirt so I can take a look." Moonstone pulled at his shirt.

"When I imagined you saying that, I thought we'll have more privacy and be in bed." Topaz grinned but she knew that he was only trying to distract her.

"Are you ever serious?" Topaz shrugged but lifted his arm over his head so that it was easier for her to remove his shirt. She hissed at the dark bruise on his shoulder but knew that it wasn't as bad as it looked. She went through her bag and took out a little jar. Carefully she rubbed the oil over his bruise. "This ointment should help. It's my Poppa's recipe. He uses it on the pokemon that gets injured and my Aunt Yellow approves of it so you it's safe. I used to be covered in it when I was a child. Does anywhere else hurt?"

"I don't know if you want to tend it though." Topaz smiled at Moonstone as she fussed over him. He took her hand and guided it down his chest. When Moonstone realized where it was heading, she jumped away from him as if burned.

"Really Topaz, you're such a rake!" She stuffed the little jar back into her pack, "I don't even know why I was worried about you for one second."

When she would've turned away, he grabbed her hand. "I'm serious about what I said. If he gets to Team Dystopia before my first mate gets him, we'll all be in danger. Don't let your guard down."

* * *

Aries drew in a deep breath when Turquoise snatched her hand and drag her behind the shrine. A large wind followed them and almost knocked them over. Turquoise motioned to her to keep quiet and she turned to scan the clearing.

A large pokemon descended from the ground. It seemed to be sitting on top of a cloud and had an orange body dotted by pink spots. It had yellow eyes, emphasize by its white mustache. It had a white headpiece and little pink horns. A gray tail with pink tipped stubs wrapped around the cloud. It roared and called out.

"I am the legendary pokemon Landorus. Leave my shrine and never come back! I know you are hiding there behind my shrine. If you do not leave soon, I'll take your life as I did to the people in the abandoned home."

Turquoise saw the worried look on Aries face and tighten his hold on her hand. He knew that look and silently prayed that Aries wouldn't try anything foolish. He noticed that she tied her hairband onto his Aggron's ankle before she ran around the shrine to face the legendary pokemon.

"Shit!" He ran after her but stopped dead in his track when she spoke.

"Please Ladorus, we mean you no harm. We're just here to search for my Mankey that ran away." Turquoise knew full well that she didn't have a Mankey but held his tongue. "We didn't mean to intrude on you. I put out fresh fruit for you and will you take that as an apology?"

"Very well but you must leave at once." He nodded at her, "Your Mankey is not here so you must go on your way."

"But I must ask you something." Aries spoke up. "I must ask you if you'll do me the honour of battling me. Go Munch!"

Munchlax was one of Aries weaker pokemon so Turquoise cursed. Her Munchlax was teal in colour with a cream belly and chin. It had large ears and eyes. He had pointed finger hands and feet with three claws. It looked it as if he was wearing a dress. It wasn't really fast and the only achieving quality was that it seemed to have an endless HP.

"Now Munchlax, use Snatch!" The little big eater pokemon stumbled forward and missed Ladorus entirely. Landorus only laughed and Turquoise groaned. Munch stumbled into the bushes and a screech followed its disappearance. The pokemon stumbled back at carrying a device Turquoise didn't recognize.

"That's great Munch!" She lifted the pokemon into her arms. "Now whoever you are, get out of that bush now! It's disrespectful to impersonate a legendary pokemon!"

"I'm guessing she has a Ditto or an illusion pokemon from Unova." Turquoise whispered in her ear impressed that Aries was able to look past the pokemon's disguise, "If she does have a Ditto, it means that she's not native to Unova."

"I guess there's no other choice but to get rid of you two. Ditto Transform!" The pokemon shifted and changed to a purple colour before it became an exact copy of Aggron. The Aggron copy rushed forward and brought its claws down on Aries. It never made contact however since Turquoise's Aggron brought its arm up, blocking the attack.

"Let's go!" A shadow leapt out of the bushes and ran down the hill.

"After him!" Turquoise called out his Rapidash and jumped onto its back. He grabbed Aries around her waist and lifted her onto the fire horse as if she weighed nothing. As soon as they were off the Ditto in the form of Aggron ran after them.

"Use Flamethrower Fluffy!" Aries ordered, hoping to slow down the raging pokemon.

"We're going to jump Aries." Turquoise didn't turn back to look at her while he gave her the outrageous order. "Rapidash, use Overheat on the Aggron after we jump."

Turquoise grabbed Aries around her waist and jumped off the horse. He wrapped her in his arms and tucked her under him while they rolled over the ground. The horse pivoted around and charged at the Aggron. Its body burst into flames and crashed into the armour pokemon.

"Come on, she's getting away!" Turquoise grabbed Aries away towards the house. They ran towards the house that the man ran towards. "Agrron use Dig to get into the house!"

"Wait, is that safe?" Aries asked as she felt the ground rumbled. "I know that we should get information but do you need to destroy that house."

Her words were never heard since Aggron crashed out of the house with the figure in its grip. The person sent a shrill that had Aries wincing. The man called something out that she couldn't and the ground shook again. Another Aggron burst out from the ground and tackled Turquoise's Aggron to the ground. Turquoise's Aggron let go of the man and he rolled away from the fray.

Turquoise took off his bag and threw it at Aries. "If that Ditto defeated my Rapidash, then it must be strong. Rapidash's pokeball is in there and I want you to go heal her with the potions in my bag. Please hurry, she might be badly hurt."

Aries knew how much each of his pokemon meant to him, so nodded and scurried off to the place they jumped. Turquoise turned back to the two Aggrons staring at each other, waiting for their trainer's order.

"Use Iron Head, Aggron!" Turquoise ordered.

"Ditto, copy the other's Aggron moves to confused him." The man yelled. The two Aggrons charged at each other. One easily over powered the other and pushed the other down the hill. They rolled down the hill together and their trainer ran after them. He knew that battling with a Ditto, the ending result was dependent on the pokemon's state and how well they were trained.

"Double Edge!" Turquoise ordered. He cursed, all he could do was call out attacks and hope for the best.

"You'll never win!" The man laughed at him. "I have the edge because I know for a fact that my Ditto is stronger than your Aggron."

"A little cocky, aren't you?" Turquoise said in an indifferent voice but inside his mind was racing, trying to come up with a counter attack. How was he supposed to figure out which Aggron was his? Both pokemon moved in sync as if they were one. He knew his Aggron's habit but he couldn't watch both at the same time.

"Turquoise!" He turned sharply to see Aries at the top of the house with his Rapidash, "I tied my headband on Aggron's ankle!"

"Thanks Aries. Aggron use Metal Claw on the ground in front of the Ditto."

Turquoise's Aggron rushed forward and dug its iron claws into the dirt at the opposing Aggron's foot. "Counter by using Brick Break. I thought you were Turquoise, son of Green who is so famous for creating the pokedex. Did the brains skip a generation or did it all go to your twin sister? You left yourself wipe open."

"Too slow, use Dig Aggron!" Turquoise ordered. Aggron thrust its claws into the ground and vanished into the ground. The other Aggron fist dived down and the momentum sent the large pokemon falling forward into the hole. "Your Aggron is two beats slower than mine. Though I must admit that your Ditto have more attack power than the average Ditto."

Turquoise couldn't hear what the other man said but if he had to guess, he man was probably cursing him. "Never underestimate me! Now end this Aggron use Focus Blast repeatedly."

Several orange spheres of energy burst out of the ground while the other Aggron could only try to dodge. The opponent trainer couldn't read Aggron's movement so wasn't able to help his Ditto. Turquoise turned away and began walking towards the man. "Finish it Aggron."

Turquoise's Aggron burst up from the ground and sent the Aggron into the air with an uppercut. The rival Aggron landed with a thud on the ground before turning back to a purple blob and fainting. Turquoise walked towards the smaller man who stood there in shock and fear. Turquoise had a haughty air around him as he stood over the trainer.

"How do you know about me and my family?" Turquoise asked in a hard voice. Aries rushed forward knowing Turquiose's rage that envelope him when his family and friends are threaten. When the man didn't say anything, he shook the man by the collar of his shirt. The hood fell back and Turquoise let go of him. "You're a woman!"

"Yeah and you're a man." She smirked as she stood up, "You know what we make when we combine? You're actually a pretty handsome man."

"What are we going to do? We can't just let her go because she's a girl Turquoise!" Aries said sharply when she saw Turquoise's flushed face.

"I'm not going to." Turquoise told her but something about the situation played on his mind.

* * *

"What do you know about the woman?" Topaz asked.

"Her name is Peridot." Aries answered quickly, "She never told us but we found her name stitched onto some item of hers. She knows about us and isn't native to Unova."

Turquoise noticed that there was an edge in her voice that she didn't usually have and that she stood away from the group with Aqua. He had been shocked when he found that the person that attacked them was a woman. He had basically found Peridot in the same way his father had met his mother. She had flirted with him as he saw his mother did with his father but something was wrong. While her mother was pure of heart and would tease others in a playful way, Peridot was cold and manipulate. She used her feminine charm in a cold way.

He looked back at Aries who was so different from Peridot. Aries was a little lamb that wondered into the big city, so innocent and curious. When he saw her brows furrow, he put a hand on her shoulder and notice that Aqua slipped away discreetly. "What's wrong Aries?"

"I don't like her, that's all. She called Fluffy a rodent!" She puffed her cheeks.

"Fluffy is fluffy." Turquoise reached over and rubbed his hand against the Furret's cheek. "Rodents are small mammals that gnaws on things and Fluffy doesn't have large incisor teethes to be able to gnaw on anything. She's a dark version of my mother and it took me back a step. I never thought I'll meet a person like my mother but completely unlike from her at the same time."

Aries flushed, she felt ashamed that she got jealous over nothing. She quickly turned back to the group and changed the topic, "So who is going to interrogate Peridot?"

"I will." Moonstone volunteered.


	12. Beautifly Fly Away

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters except my OCs.**

* * *

"Why did they send you in? I wanted to see that big hunk Turquoise. I think brains are sexy."

"Sorry but you have to put up with us." Topaz leaned over Moonstone and placed his arm around her shoulder. She knew that Topaz was trying to demonstrate his strength but did he have to lean on her as if she were a cane? Even though she was average height the man had to make her feel small the way he held himself around her. "I have to make my guest feel welcome on my ship. My name is Topaz and this is Quartz."

Moonstone shot him a sideway glance but he ignored her. "You must be a smart little girl if you were able to make that device that amplified your voice and made you sound like a man. Turquoise is looking at it right now."

"Thank you, I'm known for my beauty and brains." She smirked, "Name's Peridot."

"We didn't ask you for a name." Moonstone snapped, giving Peridot her most frightening glare. "Why were you at the shrine and attacked our friends?"

"Can't a woman go sightseeing? The shrine is a popular tourist attraction." She shrugged. The woman had fair hair and bright green eyes. She was rather tall and could probably stand head to head with Orange. She was curved in all the right places and didn't bother to hide it. If Moonstone had to guess, she would say that the woman was twenty five years of age.

"Then why did you pretend to be Landorus and attack our friends?" Moonstone glared at her and her Pixie jumped off her shoulder to growl at Peridot for good measure. "I don't like it when my friends are threatened."

"You're not that scary you know and the 'good constable, bad constable' move isn't going to work on me." Peridot snorted then smirked at Moonstone's baffled face.

"You see right passed us." Topaz sent Peridot a dazzling smile. "You're too smart to be hanging out with that group you know? Why are you working for a group like Team Dystopia when you're not even native to Unova?"

"You're pretty smart yourself Sweetie," Peridot batted her eye lashes.

"That means a lot coming from a pretty girl like yourself but you must already know that. Are you going to tell me what region you're from?"

"Hoenn." She said as if it was of no importance.

"I guess that's something we have in common. I'm also from Hoenn."

"You won't happen to be the Topaz from the Gem family that Team Dystopia killed?"

"If you were the one sent to kill them, I wouldn't know if I could punish someone as lovely as you." Moonstone rolled her eyes at the display in front of her. The man was flirting with their prisoner who may or may not be a part of Team Dystopia. The woman went from flirting with Turquoise to flirting with Topaz in a matter of seconds.

"Quartz, will you leave me and Peridot alone, before we embarrass you." Topaz grinned as he leaned over Peridot. His lips were closer to Peridot's than she was comfortable to see.

"You're the captain." Moonstone made an indifferent action and walked out. Maybe she slammed the door a little too hard but she was sure no one noticed.

_  
"Did you find anything?" Moonstone asked Topaz when she saw walk out of the room they used as a prison. She eyed his hand combed hair and kissed swollen lips but said nothing. "You know that I dad have everything under control right?"

"You think that." He grinned down at her and leaned closer to her. She easily dodged his kiss and took a step away from him so that she was at arm length. He didn't seem to be deterred though. "You're too cute to be scary."

"So did you find anything in there or did you just spent the time flirting with her?"

"A little of both. She's from Hoenn and she's twenty six. She's been a part of Team Dystopia for a couple years now and she gave me a list of names of Gym Leader who were captured by the organization. The strange thing is that the Gym Leader that was captured is actually members of the Team. No one knows who the head is since he never shows up at the meetings but sends another person. I also learned she's a great kisser."

"Of course you'll think of that." Moonstone rolled her eyes. "How did you get her to tell you all that information?"

"You'll be surprise the things a person says in a moment of passion and after when their mind is in such a haze." Topaz grinned but inside he was worried about Moonstone's cold disposition. He thought that they were finally getting closer and comfortable enough with each other.

"I also promised to give her some lunch for exchange." He told her. He grabbed her shoulders and forced him to look up at him by nudging her chin.

"I'm sure that's not all you promise her." Moonstone said in a low voice without her usual bite.

"Are you sick?" Topaz placed his hand on her forehead. "You seem down today."

"I didn't get enough sleep, that's all. If I had, Peridot would be pissing her pants in there after I'm down with her.

"I'm sure you would've." Topaz said in a sarcastic tone. "Now go catch up on your sleep Sleeping Beauty."

Though Topaz's smile reassured her, she walked away with a heavy heart.

* * *

Aqua hated the girl on sight for one reason and one reason only. She was threatening her shippings and she would have none of that. Jealousy would work on a person like Aries since she was secretively possessive and confident enough to challenge the woman. But it was an entirely different situation with Moontone who hated confutation and had been known to give up easily. Beside matters concerning her Daycare or family, she didn't have enough confidence to speak up.

She reached the room Peridot was to be kept in and slammed the door open. Peridot looked up at her, decided she wasn't much of a threat and turned back to her food. That spiked Aqua'a already steaming temper. She walked right up to Peridot and knocked her tray of food right out of her hands. Aqua pulled her arm back and slammed her fist into Peridot's face. She leaned back to study her handy work and saw that she didn't break her nose but did do some damage.

"I don't like to punch someone who can't fight back but you took it too far. Remember that we consider you the enemy until we can find more about your character but I must say that I don't like what I'm seeing so far." Aqua was tempted to laugh at Peridot's confused face, "You're a horrid version of my mom and I will not let someone tarnish her name."

"You must be Turquoise's twin," Peridot said in a cold voice, "and daughter of Green and Blue Oak."

"That's another thing that I wanted to talk to you about. How do you know about my parents? How much does your organization know about the Pokedex Owners and what do they want with us?" Aqua summoned an Ursaring that loomed over them and sent fear into Peridot's eyes. "And you must know that I can sense a lie."

When Peridot didn't answer, Aqua pulled her up by the collar of her shirt and slammed her against the wall. "Copper is not my strongest or scariest pokemon. Don't make me mad enough to call out Platinum!"

"Let her down Aqua." Aqua had to take a slow breath to calm herself and let go of the frighten Peridot. She slumped to the ground after Aqua let her go, she was breathing raggedly from fear.

They both turned to see Topaz at the door. He was leaning against the doorframe, radiating power. "There's no need to use physical force to get information from her and Peridot is a guest on my ship. Call back your pokemon."

Reluctantly, Aqua called back Copper and Pearl jumped onto her shoulder, glaring down at Peridot. "I just need to tell her one more thing."

"I'm listening." Topaz said idly and watched them carefully.

Aqua moved so that Topaz couldn't see her heel dig into the woman's wrist. "If you do one thing to threaten or hurt my cousin and hurt HappyMoonShipping you will find how far I can bend you backwards until your head is lodged into your-"

"Aqua!" Topaz snapped at her.

Aqua turned away sharply and walked right up to Topaz. She stood toe to toe with him and dug her finger into Topaz's chest, "Don't is an idiot and lose the best thing that ever happened to you."

Aqua turned and walked away before Topaz can react, giving Peridot a good glare before leaving. Aqua was so caught up in her anger that she almost ran over Orange. Unfortunately she hadn't vented her rage as much as she would've liked and not nearly enough to still her anger.

"I wouldn't like to be the person that pissed you off." He said laughing as he grabbed her arm. "I'm guessing you went to have a little talk with someone and it didn't go the way you wanted it to."

"It was going just fine! I was going to get information of how she got our parent's information and what her true plan. You can't get information from her by being cunning and charming. She's used to that and can see through it in matters of seconds. As much as I hate it, I know people like her. We have to scare the shit out of her."

"And it has nothing to do with the fact that she was the one that put that crushed look on Moonstone's face?" Orange probed but knew that if someone were to hurt Aqua he would react in just the same way. He knew that Aqua wasn't just angry that someone from her family was hurt but one of her shipping was threaten. One of the only things that could faze Aqua was not being in control of something that mattered to her.

"The woman had it coming!" Aqua crossed her arms and set her face stubbornly. Orange tried not to smile since he knew that it would only irritate her more. God he loved her when she was riled. "And Topaz actually came by and stopped me!"

"I just hope that Moonstone didn't hear your exchange with Topaz and Peridot. I saw her at the galley saying that she was going to bring some food to Peridot and try to get more information out of her."

"Oh God!" Aqua turned and ran down to the cell and saw Moonstone standing at the open cell. Aqua moved around her and saw that Peridot was sitting there with a smirk on her face. She looked around more and saw that there was no one else beside the three of them.

"What did you say to her?" Aqua demanded.

"I just told her the truth. She will never have a chance with Topaz since she's plain and will never catch a man's like Topaz. He needs a woman, not a little gem."

"Moonstone is a better woman than you'll ever be. She has sophistication and a maturity that would help keep Topaz in line. Don't listen to her Moonstone. You're better than her; all you need is more confidence!" Aqua had to scream the last part out since Moonstone took off down the hall.

"I'll deal with you later!" Aqua slammed the door and chased after Moonstone. She caught up with her when Moonstone ran into her room and jumped face down on her bed. Aqua didn't bother to knock but closed the door so that Moonstone could have the privacy she would want.

"I'm not going to give you the 'Don't bother with him cause you can do better' speech because he's the man for you and you two are meant to be together. I know that you're not as confident as you should be but you have to believe that there's any chance that woman is better than you. You must know that Topaz has feelings for you."

"It shouldn't bother me so much that but it do. He's an arrogant rake!"

"And you love him no matter his faults." Aqua said gently. "If it's love then you have to fight for it. Anything worth fighting for is worth it."

"But he made his choice! How can I compete with her?"

"You can and if you do I bet Topaz will pick you without a second thought." Aqua assured her. She needed to remind Moonstone why she loved him and that love was worth fighting for. "But you're right I guess, Topaz is just the kind of guy that will never grow up. He's probably the most conceited man ever to walk the regions."

"He is arrogant but that is far from a sin. The man is charming and his confidence only adds to his charm." Moonstone defended but with little emotion.

"He calls you by that silly nickname when he knows full well that you don't like the name." Aqua said with equal enthusiasm. Aqua had to stiffen her grin when she saw the emotions cross Moonstone's face: affection, love and most importantly, hope.

"He calls me Beautifly because of the first time we met. It was the first time my father allowed me to take care of the Daycare while he went with my mother to capture some new pokemon near Lavender Town. I wanted to do everything on my own and have everything perfect for when my parents came home. It was the day my parents were supposed to return. I had everything ready for them.

"That was when the bloody Butterfree escaped. My parents were going to be home any minute and I became frantic. I did the first thing that came to my head. The minute it landed on a tree, I climbed after it. I didn't even think about the height until I was well over three stories above the ground. Of course the minute I reached for it, the pokemon flew away and I found myself stuck in the tree. All I could do was cling to the branch and pray it didn't break. Everyone had gathered and was waiting for me to fall to my death. Of course with my luck that day, it snapped. I feel of course but I didn't die… he caught me. I'll always remember the way he looked down at me. I knocked him right off his feet, quite literally. He just grinned down at me and said-"

"'If I knew that beautiful angels fell from trees in Kanto, I would've come earlier.'" They both looked up to see Topaz in the doorway. He pushed back from the doorway and walked over to the side of the bed. "I told her that she should've sprouted her wings and flew after the Buttterfree. She told me that she wasn't an angel so I decided to call her Beautifly."

"What are you doing here?" Moonstone asked, not noticing that Aqua made her way out of the room.

"I just wanted to make sure my Beautifly gets proper sleep.

* * *

"What is that?" Crimson looked up at Amethysts's voice. He put down the letter and motioned for her to sit down. She did so and took a seat across from him in the galley. He waited for everyone else to notice him and began to explain.

"The organization sent me a message saying that I'm being assigned on another mission."

"You're going to kill another family…" Amethysts stumbled and something heavy settled in her heart. She still hasn't fully accepted the fact that the man she loves was a killer. The only thing that bothered her was the fact that he could be sent to the gallows if anyone found out.

"Of course not." Crimson said with an even voice though he said it quickly to try to calm her. "They heard I finish my mission of making myself a part of your team. They don't know that I'm a double agent yet. He wants me to bring you to get your crew to join Team Dystopia."

"Then that's what we're going to do." Topaz announced. "Working from the inside must be easier than the way I've been going at it."

"Not all of us can go, they only asked for Turquoise and Orange. We need to keep some people on the ship anyways just in case we need back up." They all nodded at Crimson. Aqua had some argument but could understand the consequences if the organization found that they were plotting against them.

"I'll come along." Topaz stated in a tone that allowed no argument.

"We'll stay here." Orange knew how hard it was for Aqua to admit defeat. Aqua looked at Orange with a heavy heart. She had followed him to protect him but now she being left behind again, "But you better come back."

* * *

"So they actually fell for it?" Peridot laughed when she heard her accomplished explain the situation.

"Yeah," the voice behind the door responded, "You know your part right?"

"You don't have to tell me twice. You're too serious."

"When it comes to getting what I want, I'm not letting something like a little mistake get in the way. It's almost over."

"Tell me about Quartz or as she's better known, Moonstone. It seems the captain has a special attachment to her."

An awkward silence filled the air and the mood tensed.

* * *

"Well this is boring!" Aqua threw herself across the bed. "Why did we have to stay while the 'men' go off? We're nearing the turn of the century and they're still stuck in their old ways!"

Aries didn't try to calm Aqua since she knew that she was merely trying to hide her worry by using her anger. She was fearful for Turquoise as well because there was an odd about the letter. Crimson wouldn't let her see it when she asked. She wanted to see if she could trace back a location on it.

"It doesn't feel right." Moonstone said in a worried voice. The bad part about Moonstone's annoucnment was that she was usually right about her premonitions. "It feels like a trap."

"That's because it is." They all turned sharply at the voice. They saw Peridot at the door with a Vileplume at her side. "Sleep Powder Vileplume."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! What did you think? Who do you think is Peridot's accomplish?**


	13. Team Dystopia

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters except my OCs.**

* * *

"This is Dragonspiral Tower?" Turquoise liked up at the tall circular building that was in ruins. He walked over to the outside wall of the building and scratched at the moss that covered the wall. "It seems that someone was here recently and was attacked by a water pokemon. Whoever it was must have been here for a while for all this moss to build up."

"Leave it to Turquoise to know all kind of useless information. Who cares how moss finds its way onto the side of a building?" Orange crossed his arms behind his head and shrugged. "I guess that why we called you Knowledge when we were little."

"Knowledge?" Crimson questioned.

"Our parents all had titles so we thought that it would be fun to give each other nicknames." Turquoise explained, "Aqua is Cunning and you can probably guess why we call her that. Aries is Origin, there's nothing she can't track, put an object or pokemon in her hand and she can tell you where it's from. Orange is the Charmer. Moonstone is the Oracle since her predictions on pokemon battles are almost never wrong. Amethysts is Soul. We named her that because she has the ability to look into people's heart and read them so easily."

"So none of you have any special power like Yellow does? I thought at least Orange would have some kind of healing ability." Topaz asked.

"It's a hit or miss chance if one gets any special ability. One must be born in Viridian Forest like my mother and even then it's a rare chance." Orange clarified, "Turquoise, Aqua, Aries and I have been born in Viridian Forest but none of us have any special ability. My mother told me she started to notice her healing powers when she reached her teen but I never felt anything beside a little tingle when my pokemon are upset."

"You're ability must be to change people's emotion. You can calm your pokemon pretty quickly." Topaz joked. "Your mother could raise her pokemon level temporarily when she gets emotional so it might be a connection."

"It's just my charm." Orange smirked.

They entered the tower and Crimson noted that it was oddly silent. His informant told him that it was legendary for sightings of the two legendary dragons. He sent a wary glance at the spiraling steps. Anything could be waiting for them and he didn't think that the Master would like the extra person he brought but Topaz was insistent that he come and Crimson decided that he would merely follow them if they left without him.

They made their way up the spiralling steps and Turquoise felt something drop in his gut. As they reached the top floor they were greeted by an army of men in masks and long cloaks.

"There are around four thousands of them so we each have to take down a thousand." Turquoise said in a low voice.

"You have done your duty well Crimson." A masked figure that was different from the others stood at the top of a massive stair case.

"This feels oddly like a trap." Topaz's voice spiked with venom as he sent an icy glare at Crimson. "I'll deal with you after we defeat all of them. Come out Tauros! Use Bulldoze!"

A giant bull pokemon came out and charged against the pokemon the other trainers called out. "Twenty, so only nine hundred and eighty more before I destroy the one I actually want to abolish."

He looked up at the sound of clapping. A young lady with long flowing blonde hair walked down the steps towards him. She wore a white cap and a long pink nightdress. She yawned again as if she had been just woken from a long slumber. A pink circular pokemon covered with flowers floated by her right shoulder. "You've woken me with all this battling. I find it amusing that you are so strong yet you have not been invited to join Team Dystopia. Amuse me farther and battle with me. But I see that you have a mission to defeat a thousand of you man so I will leave you to that. Let's make this more interesting though. Physic Musharna."

Topaz felt his belt shift and notice that his pokeballs were floating away from him. When he went to grabbed them, the woman tsked at him. "I will hold six of your pokemon and you shall use your Tauros to defeat the remaining trainers you have. That eight pokemon I have left you shall be the pokemon you used to battle me. It shall be a one on one battle since I only have my Musharna."

"May you at least honour me with your name? I like to know my woman's name before I see her in her night clothes." Topaz said half heartedly.

"I am Caitlin, Physic Elite Four of Unova." The woman answered, "Call for me when you're finish. I'll take a short nap until then and tell the others that you are my opponent."

Turquoise saw that Topaz's pokemon and raced forward to help him. "Beedrill, get Topaz's pokemon back!"

Before his Beedrill even turned its head, it was taken down by a blue pokemon. It seemed to be wearing a uniform similar to those in martial arts. Its body was angular and it walked similar to a human. The strange pokemon unleashed a Karate Chop that sent his pokemon crashing to the ground.

"You did great Beedrill. Take a rest." Turquoise called back his pokemon. He cursed that his other pokemon were defeated and he only had his Aggron left. He defeated his thousand already so he already did his part.

"I've been watching you for a while now. You're different from the rest so I'll make you my next opponent. Good job Sawk." Turquoise turned and saw that the karate pokemon ran to the man's side. The man had a large build and tan skin. "I am Marshal, the Fighting Elite Four of Unova. Let's see if your brain will beat my brawn."

Turquoise cursed since he only had his Aggron left who would be weak against a fighting type like Sawk. Orange saw this that and rushed forward since he had some revives that he hoped could help. A voice, or rather a giggle, caught his attention. He turned to see a girl in a strange purple outfit. He saw her a couple times before while he was battling. She sat on a large beam that had been destroyed and took down several more notes.

"This is a story of betrayal and manipulation." She said in a low voice. "As a great poet once said, 'life imitates art' but I say that life is a story waiting to be written and I am just the author to finish this. You're defeat shall be my finishing chapter. I think that a battle in the air shall be much more fun than a predictable battle on land. Come Jellicent."

She took out a pokeball and summoned a pokemon that resemble a large jellyfish. It was blue in colour with a large head and a lighter pink ruffle embroidering the neck line. It floated in the air and the woman step daintily onto it. "I am Shauntal of the Unova's Elite Four."

"You spoke of betrayal." Orange inquired. "Did you speak of someone in our group?"

Shauntal just grinned at that, "Not all should be trusted. Not everyone's words are true." She grinned, "You fight to protect. I have studied you and see that you don't fight for power or self-improvement. So you must fight to protect your friends. I suggest you protect them from the one that has made him a part of your group."

Orange's mind raced, if one of them was a spy than Aqua was in danger since she was on the ship with Peridot who could be walking free this minute if he helped her escape."Damnit, I'll get you for putting Aqua in danger Crimson! Come on out Geot!"

Crimson saw Orange fly off into the air on his Pigeot. He turned to his next opponent. "Hello Grimsley."

"You defeated a thousand of our warriors easily. I can see why the Master chose you. I want you to battle me with your Mightyena, one against one, a dark type against a dark type. Come out Bisharp!"

A pokemon with blades for arms came out. It seemed to be wearing a red and black helmet, topped with a gold, double-headed axe blade. It had triangle eyes with a black iris and white pupil. It wore red armour with black edgings. Crimson judged him to be a dark and steel type pokemon and nodded to his Mightyena who walked up to stand beside its master.

"Use Fire Fang, Shadow!" The dark fur pokemon rushed forward, fire building up in its mouth. "Why are you fighting for Team Dystopia? Do you really believe in its goal since you will lose your ranking and the power you have earned by becoming a great trainer! Do you think that someone who calls themselves the Master really have any intention of creating equality?"

"You only know what you want us to believe. Defeat me and I'll tell you the Master's true plan." Grimsley challenged.

* * *

"Congrulation!" a voice beamed and everyone in the room looked up. The cloaked figure that had been watching them clapped and descended down the steps.

Orange jumped down from his Geot with Shauntal in his arms. He had difficulty battling her pokemon since none of his normal attack worked on her pokemon yet none of her ghost stack work on his Pidgeot. He laid her onto the ground and called pack his pokemon. He ran over to Turquoise and his Aggron who were leaning heavily on Turquoise and began to heal his Aggron. He turned to see Topaz taking back his pokemon from an unconscious Caitlin. His Tyranitar stood behind him that looked fatigue at best.

"Never take my pokemon again." Topaz said in a hard voice and called back his Tyranitar. He then called out his Breloom and petted his head. "I could have used your help a lot sooner partner."

"Put him down Crimson." They all turned to see Crimson shake a man with a pointed haircut. "Grimsley knows nothing."

Crimson shove the man to the ground and took a step back. He turned to the man just as he reached the bottom of the steps. "I am the Master's messenger. You've passed the test so you are now all member of Team Dystopia. I see that you have gotten stronger Topaz. I'll say that you might be stronger than your father that day. Tell me; is it hard to live to your father legacy of captain of the _WindWarrior_?"

"You bastard!" Topaz rushed forward and balled his fist. He went to punch him in the jaw but the man easily dodged and flipped him onto his back. Orange had to flinch at the sound of Topaz crashing into the ground hard.

"I believe that you will behave after you hear that Peridot brought me a lovely present. A souvenir from the _WindWarrior_: four lovely young women."

That made Turquoise and Orange flinch. Crimson felt his stomach drop but didn't show any outwardly sign since he knew that it was better that his opponent couldn't tell what he was thinking. Unfortunately the others didn't bother to hide how they felt.

"You set us up, didn't you?" Topaz yelled his face a blazing red.

"If anything happens to Aries then I'll have your head!" Turquoise yelled at the same time but it was to the cloak figure rather than Crimson, "The same go if you hurt my sister."

"Get in line." Orange fist clenched.

Crimson said nothing but watch the three argue. He saw that the cloaked figure only watch the four of them but couldn't see his expression. He could only guess what he was thinking but he didn't like the scene they were causing. It was better to get right to the main point he decided and yelled.

"What do you want from us and promise that the women are returned safely." Crimson said loud enough to get everyone's attention.

"I'll discuss it with Crimson since he's the only one with enough self control not to punch me the moment we're alone. You're the only man I can trust right now since you've been such a good servant to the Master."

They all turned a glare at Crimson who didn't look them in the eye. "Someone can take my friends to their room. I'll speak with you for a moment after I speak with someone else."

"Like we'll let you do that!" Topaz screamed but Orange touched his shoulder. He felt warmth spread through him, calming him. "I'll find my room by myself. Just tell me where."

* * *

"What's the plan?" Turquoise asked Topaz as Orange closed the door behind them. "Or should we wait for Crimson to return?"

"I don't think that it's best for us to trust him just yet. I saw we make our own plan to free Moonstone and then we'll think about what to do next."

Topaz sat back on the bed which must be softest bed he ever been on. Then again all he knew were the semi-soft beds on his ship. The room was bizarrely sunny and well furnish. The room was alit by many candles since there was no window to let any light in. It was a prison in the form of heaven.

* * *

It was Hell to Aqua. They woke inside a cold damp Hell in the form of a prison cell. She could only see Aries who sat in the cell across from hers. If she stretched her head she could see Moonstone in the cell left of Aries cell and Amethysts was in the cell next to her own. The cell was the typical thing that one often think of when imagining what a cell might look like. There was hay on the floor and she guessed that it was what they expected her to sleep on.

"I feel so useless!" Aqua slammed her fist against the wall. "I can't believe that we got captured so easily! And they took our pokeballs from us so we can't even break out of here. Maybe we can start a small fire as a distraction. I can find some flint and use the hay for kindling."

"They might just watch us burn." Moonstone said in a bitter voice. "I can weave the hay and try to us it to reach the key on the hook there."

"It's too far." Aries observed. She fingered the pokeball hidden in the seam of her skirt, wondering if she should use her secret weapon just yet. "I think we should just wait. I'm sure Turquoise will come and save us."

"Turquoise isn't going to save us every time." Aqua said with a small smile. She knew that it was one of the finer points of Innocentshipping but she was worried about the way Aries was becoming dependent on Turquoise at times. "We can save ourselves! All we need is a plan. We've got four great and smart women with different talents. How difficult can it be?"

"When I get my hands on Crimson for tricking us, he'll wish he was assigned to deceive a different person!" Moonstone said in a hard voice. "If he never came then I would still be at my Daycare and none of us would be here. I bet he was the one that-"

"Crimson wouldn't do anything like that. Granted that he would kill but not without reason. I don't think that he was the one that killed Topaz's family and he would never sell us out like this!" Amethysts snapped. She hadn't spoken since they woke and Aqua was worried how the shock might affect her.

"I know he won't do that to me. He has something plan, I just know it. I have to trust him, I love him." Amethysts drew her knees up to her chest but she felt something in the pit of her stomach. Doubt. She dashed away a silly tear that travelled down her cheek. Crimson was going to save her. If he didn't, it meant he didn't love her.

"At least we have our partner pokemon so that should make escaping easier." Aries said in a cheery voice in hopes of lightening the mode.

"Pearl was taken away!" Aqua said in a bitter voice. "How did you get them to let you keep Fluffy?"

"When Fluffy's frighten, she often hide by being a scarf since she blends in with my hair easily." Aries told them. "She has been around my neck the entire time! Why didn't I think of this before? Fluffy could go through the bars and get the key!"

Aqua wanted to face palm at Aries jolly face. If they knew that Aries still had her Aries then it would be an easy feat escaping. They could've been out finding who the Master was but she couldn't condemn her friend. Just as Fluffy was going to scurry off Aries shoulder, they heard the door open with a creak in protest. Fluffy quickly scurried back around Aries's neck.

"Hello." A coldly sweet voice chimed. "Are you enjoying the accumulations I got you?"

"I would be more comfortable if you had given us a bed to sleep on." Moonstone said sarcastically. "Maybe you can give us some insight about who has been tricking us for so long."

"Why would I sell out someone so delicious?" Peridot asked innocently and put a finger to her lip. "But if you insist I'll play your little game. Topaz is the reason you're in here."

"You lie!" Moonstone jumped to her feet and slammed her fist against the bars, "You're trying to turn us against each other."

"I know more than you all. We've known for years about Crimson. No one can trust him since his loyalty is to himself and that he only want money. We gave him that. Topaz has an entirely different reason for doing what he does and that makes him an easier target. We promised information on his parents' killer in exchange for the Pokedex Owner's children and to think that in one night he betrayed you all. The day he 'interrogated' me, we came up with the plan. And Moonstone, he chose me."

Moonstone felt as if she would gag at Peridot's words. Peridot saw it and grinned. When her grin widen, Aqua knew it couldn't be good. Someone walked in and sent a sickening smile towards them. He was hunched over and had only one eye while the other was glass. He wrapped his massive hands around the bars of her cell and something dropped in her stomach.

"Someone wasn't being a good boy so we have to an example of one of you. Perkins, you may do as you like with anyone here you chose but you can only chose one. Pick wisely."

"I chose that one."

* * *

**CliffHanger! I am so evil XD that's two cliffhanger in a row**


	14. Escape

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters except my OCs.**

* * *

Turquoise walked out only to be pushed off his feet by an unknown force. He heard footsteps run by and the slamming of the door before he sat up. He felt as if he was just taken down by a Tauros. They had just finish disusing the plan with Crimson and was about to return to their own room when he was tackled to the ground.

Groaning he sat up and heard someone sniffle. He looked down and saw that it was Aries. Her clothes were torn and wild tears shook her body. He quickly put his cloak around her and gently forced her to her feet and pushed her into a chair. She wouldn't let go of him however so he sat next to her and placed her on his lap. He looked around to see that Aqua, Moonstone and Amethysts was in the room panting as if they had just come from a race.

"I'm so sorry but I couldn't let him touch me and he wouldn't stop even after I scream!" She continued to ramble but it was almost incomprehensible. He held her against him and said soft words to her yet he didn't understand half of what he was saying. "I'm sorry."

When Aries's tears subsided, Moonstone spoke. "We escaped and…"

Aqua put her hand on her shoulder and shook her head. She knew that Aries was in shock and knew that she would need some time. "We escaped but now they're after us. We can hide out in your room until you're sent on that mission."

"That should be easy." Orange said. "Aqua is rooming with me. I'm sure that Aries should stay with Turquoise and Amethysts should room with Crimson. Moonstone-"

"No I am not rooming with that-"

"It's not questionable." Crimson said sharply, "I'm not leaving Amethysts's to anyone else."

"Fine! I'm taking a shower." Moonstone snapped and rushed to the adjoining bathroom, slamming the door.

"I'm taking Aries to my room, it's too nosy in here. Work out your problems, I don't care how you do it." Turquoise said in a harsh whisper and carried Aries to the next room. He made sure that no one else was in the hall before bringing Aries to his room. He saw that she had fallen asleep, exhausted from her heartache. She let a hiccup every once and a while and it made his guilt worsen. He had let her down.

He let her sleep, setting her on the large chair before he going to check the room for any devices similar to the one Peridot had when they first met her. When he threw the few he found out the window he went to where Aries sat. He sighed, it donned on him that there must have been some devices in Topaz's room when they were discussing the plan. He looked back at Aries and wonder what he was going to do.

When Aries woke up, she was frantic with worry that her nightmare had been true. She shifted and realized the she was sleeping against something large and hard. She saw that she was in an unfamiliar and that she was in the largest and softest bed she ever saw. She saw that Turquoise looked down at her with concern and question. She wanted to cry, how can she explaine that she wasn't good enpugh for him anymore?

"I'm so sorry!" She cried and shifted closer to him. She couldn't stand the gentle way he was treating. He was stroking her back as if she was fragile glass. "I killed him."

"Killed who?" Turquiose hand stiffened.

"That man Peridot brought with her when she came down to the prison. He wanted to kill me as a warning to you but she told him that he could have fun with only one of us." She had to force out the last few words. "He tried to touch me but I couldn't let him. Oh Arceus I feel so horrid. I didn't want him to so I screamed for him to stop but he kept pulling at my skirt. I didn't mean to, I just wanted him to stop so I called him out and told him to make the man stop but it all got out of hand and now he's dead!"

Turquoise could tell that she was going to cry again so tucked her head beneath his chin. She went on, as if he couldn't sense the tension building up in his body. "It's a sin to murder and that's what I did. I'm going to hell now. I couldn't do anything to stop myself! What would you have done in my place?"

"Kill him with my bare hands for you." Turquoise said in a hard voice.

"But-"

"He deserved to die." Turquoise told her. "I know that you were afraid and that you felt as if you had no choice. I'm sure at the moment, you felt as if it was the only option. I don't blame you for killing him; I blame myself for not being there for you. I told your father and my mother that I would protect you."

Aries went silent. He didn't want to protect her because he cared for her but because it would disappoint her father and his mother. She felt her heart drop a little. Many would think that she made herself dependent on Turquoise but she just wanted him to care about her. If she became self-sufficient, he wouldn't bother with her. Would he still cherish her if he knew that she was more powerful than everyone thought her to be?

* * *

Crimson stepped out of the bathroom to a sight he thought he would never see. His pokemon were sitting around Amethysts, his Shadow at her feet. The room was large enough to room his seven large pokemon. It wasn't the fact that his pokemon were gather around him since they grew close to her, it was the fact that they all looked as if they jumped into a flower garden. Flower necklace or hair ordainment adorned his pokemon as well as several bows. He didn't even know it was possible for his Genger to wear a bow tie!

When Amethysts noticed him, she sent him a nervous smile, "I was grooming Shadow and I saw how it relaxed him so I wanted to brush some of your other pokemon and I also got curious about the pokemon you carry."

She paused when she saw that he didn't say anything so showed any reaction to her words, "You really shouldn't neglect your pokemon the way you do. You care about their health but that's more than giving them the right food or potion. If too much dirt builds up in their fur their speed and defence will lower. And it doesn't hurt for them to get that little boost in confidence and I bond with my pokemon when I groom them."

She saw that Crimson just grumbled something beneath his breath and head off to bed. She quickly called back Crimson pokemon and noticed that they actually obeyed her. She saw Shadow jumped onto the bed to lie at Crimson's feet. She looked at the grandfather clock in the room and saw that it was almost midnight and hope that none of the guards went to check on them yet.

Amethysts scurried to the bed and quickly made her way under the covers. She felt the mattress shift beneath her and turned so that her vision was filled with Crimson's intense eyes. He stared at her as if trying to look into her soul and discover all her secrets. She felt her face heat when he leaned closer to her.

"What's wrong?" She asked, a little awkwardly.

"I was thinking about your parents. I heard so many stories about them but what were they to you? I know Topaz always work to live up to his father's legacy and that Turquoise took after his father while his twin is his mother double. Orange got a Pikachu like his mother and father…"

"You were thinking if you would've turn out differently if your parents never died?" She asked gently. "My parents are so different that I was afraid to disappoint one when I side with the other. I think that even if your parents lived to see you today, they'll be proud of you and that you would still be a great man. I wouldn't fall in love with a lesser man."

Crimson was going to remind her that she didn't love him and was merely infatuated but then realize that she was already sleeping, nestling up against him in her sleep. He didn't want to get attached to her or her to him, it made thing much too complicated when they go their separate way. And they would one day. He wasn't the great man she saw him as.

He closed his eyes and imagined her in a white picket fence with lace curtains and everything else she deserved. Then he saw a man walk through the door and had to mentally shake himself. He couldn't be that man, didn't deserve to be. He couldn't help but pull her closer and day dream for a while more.

When the cynical assassin fell asleep that day, he did with a smile upon his lips.

* * *

"I'm guessing that you're angry I left you to Peridot?" Topaz said with a wary grin. Moonstone had resigned to staying in his room but her outburst was still fresh on his mind. He tried to make her laugh so that he could see her smile but it seem teasing her was the wrong thing to have done that moment.

What little control Moonstone had on her raging emotion slipped from her and she lashed out. His betrayal was still fresh on her mind. She thought that they had grown close but he was able to throw what they shared for some information about his parent's death. Why couldn't the man move forward?

"You don't have to pretend to care about since we both know that the only thing that you care about is holding onto the dead. I never understood why one would let a ghost live in their soul and take over their life! You let revenge take over your life and everything else takes a second seat!"

"You can't accept me then why did you bother to come along. I thought you saw more than the surface! You throw me away so easily, what am I supposed to think?"

"I thought that there was more than the rake but all there is an obsessed man with his parents' death!"

"How can you judge me so easily? You don't know what it feels like to have everything taken away from you?" He screamed, "I will see that the man is brought to justice, that's all I want!"

Moonstone was about to give a sharp retort bite it off when she heard the doorknob turn frantically. They both turn sharply when the person on the other side of the door began to knock loudly. Topaz quickly blew out the candle and dragged Moonstone away. She couldn't react and found herself under the covers and under Topaz's hard body.

"Stay quiet." He whispered in her ear. "You're pretty small so they'll never notice that you're here."

The door burst open and Moonstone flinched, making Topaz tighten his hold on her. "The prisoner has escaped! We're here to see if you're hiding them in your room!"

"Fine, just let me sleep." Topaz said in a hard voice. He pulled her closer and Moonstone felt something shift in her. The man went from shouting at her to protecting her. She closed her eyes then had to shake herself. This man didn't care for her, she had to remember that.

"You're room is going to be kept under surveillance, as well as the others. When we find them, questions will be answered!"

"Get the Hell out of my room!" Topaz eyes flashed and his Breloom went after them with his sharp claws. "God this is not my day."

* * *

"So I'm thinking that Amethysts should battle Crimson someday. He needs see that there's more than her way of battling to understand her more." Aqua took a little note in her notebook, "I'll call it 'Beauty and the Beast'."

"Crimson will never battle her." Orange jumped next to her on the bed where she lay, "And why would she want to battle him anyway?"

"Never underestimate a woman. I know that Amethysts hates it when someone doesn't understand her way of battling. Anyway, even Crimson has his limits; we just need to push him to it." Orange had to laugh at the scenario she listed in her book. "Do you think we should work on HappyMoonshipping or Innocentshipping next?"

"HappyMoonshippping is on rocky ground right now so let give it more time. We need some development in Aries." Orange saw how Aqua pen stopped over Topaz's name. Aqua had told him that Peridot told them that it was Topaz that freed her. He squeezed her hand, "Remember that Amethysts is Soul and she didn't get any bad feeling coming from him."

"I just feel horrible if it turns out that Topaz is really against us. But if it's Crimson, then Ametyhsts will be heart broken." Aqua sighed, "What if I'm wrong about Topaz and Crimson?"

"Don't worry." Orange head snapped up when there was a banging at the door.

"Open up! We're searching for the escapees." The voice behind the door yelled as they tried to break down the door. Their pokemon, who were out of their pokeball and resting in front of the fireplace, ran to the door. They threw themselves at the door in hopes of keeping it close.

"How did they find us so fast?" Aqua said in worried voice. I need to hide!"

"Calm down, they don't know you're here yet." Aqua jaw dropped when Orange took off his shirt. She wasn't quite over her shock when Orange shifted her so that he laid over her. She gasped when she felt his body against her. He was so large that she was sure they wouldn't notice her under him. Her head was tucked into her shoulder and she saw that his eyes were serious.

"Where are they?" Orange didn't even look up at them. "As you can tell, I'm a little busy. I work fast."

Orange looked back and grinned at the cloaked figure who stared at him in surprise. When he heard Aqua's intake of breath and he could do the only thing that come to his mind. He kissed her. Aqua eyes widen. Despite being close to Orange her whole life, this was the first time he kissed her since Moonstone's fifth birthday. Aqua brought her hand up to his chest but didn't know if it was to push him away or pull him closer. Warmth spread through her and her eyes slid close, someone moaned but she wasn't quite sure who it was. He was gentle and she felt so alive, his lips lightly pondered hers.

He gently broke the kiss and sat up. Aqua laid there, dazed by his kiss. Others had kissed her before but not like that, as if she were something precious. She felt love and contentment filled her heart, maybe there was a chance for them.

"I'm sorry." Sorry? He was saying sorry for making her feel precious? There was something wrong here. He went on, not looking at her, "It was the only thing I could think of but it worked."

He finally turned to her. She looked so heartbroken, had it been that bad for her? It was just a ploy to get the guards away. Arceus, why was her life all messed up? She couldn't understand her feelings for him yet it played on her mind over and over. The cloaked men were gone but she felt as if there were still a thousand eyes were on her.

She shook herself when someone ran through the door. She looked up and saw that Amethysts had run in along with everyone else. Turquoise almost tripped over himself when he saw Orange sitting at the edge of the bed without a shirt and Aqua sitting away from him, her face flushed. Turquoise brotherly instinct flared and he glared at Orange, the man was his best friend of twenty three years but he wouldn't let him shame his sister.

"Are we interrupting anything?" he asked in a hard voice while Aries face turned red as a tomato.

"We can deal with this later!" Crimson said sharply, "Right now we need to get everyone out of here. We're being sent on another mission so we need to leave now. Topaz already sent for the _WindWarrior_ so all we need is to leave undetected. But we have to do it now while they're all distracted with searching for Amethysts and the others. I'll go scout ahead to make sure that we're not being followed and Orange you're going to trail behind to make sure no one follow us."

He didn't wait to see if anyone was listening, instead he stride out with Amethysts closely following. He felt as if nothing was going right. Peridot and Shauntal almost ruined everything. Now he was on very thin glass. He had to watch his step now or everything will blow up and the plan would be ruined. He made a mental note to watch Topaz closely as well. Some people just couldn't be trusted.

He summoned his Steelix and ordered him to create a hole in the wall. I turned out that they were three stories up and the steel pokemon had to slither towards the ground to make a stairwell. He went down first and saw that a cloak man had heard the blast and came to investigate. He looked back and saw that Amethysts hadn't notice him yet so he held up a hand in warning.

Without causing a noise, Crimson crept behind the man and sliced his throat. The water was a mere five foot away so he threw the body into the river. Crimson washed his hand, he had no choice, he would have given them away and he had to protect Amethysts. He turned back and saw that Amethysts was where he left her. She looked up at him concerned and touched his arm, questions swarming in her eyes. He knew that she hadn't seen him kill the man so he lied to her.

"It was just a wild pokemon." He told her. He turned away before she could question him and called out his Khione to use Mist. "Go ride on Khione and get onto the ship."

"Come on Aries," Turquoise grabbed Aries hand and helped pull her onto his Tentacruel since he knew that she only carry normal type pokemon. They all made their way to the silhouette of the _WindWarrior_ in mist Khione created.

* * *

**I realize that I never listed all the characters pokemon but I don't want to reveal them all just yet. So here are all the pokemon you know they have so far.**

**Orange: Pikachu (Sparky), Salamence (Draco), Pidgeot (Geot)**

**Aqua: Corsola (Pearl), Butterfree (Diamond), Ursaring (Copper), ? (Platinum)**

**Turquoise: Aggron, Rapidash, Beedrill**

**Aries: Furret (Fluffy), Clefairy (Magic), Cinccino (Chilla), Secret Pokemon, Munchlax (Munch), **

**Crimson: Mightyena (Shadow), Lapras (Khione), Genger (?)**

**Amethysts: Glaceon (Glacia), Altaria (Airia), **

**Topaz: Breloom, Tyranitar, Phampy (in daycare), Skarmory, Gallade, Tauros,**

**Moonstone: Vulpix (Pixie), **

**I'm posting this on my Birthday! And to , I love your enthusiasm but no name calling please. I try to post as often as possible but please don't rush me.**


	15. Revolutions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters except my OCs.**

* * *

"Our mission is to gather the pokedex from each of Pokedex Owners and kill them." Crimson said in an emotionless tone.

"B-But…" Aries protest was cut short when Topaz shot her a stern look.

"Where to first?" Topaz asked in a hard voice as if he didn't just suggest that they kill their parents. Turquoise wondered how dense one must be to announce that he's going to kill the parents of six people in the room. For Arceus, the outnumber him three to one! Aqua and Orange shouted protest at the same time but then they turned to each other and went silent. Moonstone didn't have any objection to yelling though.

"You expect us to go out and hunt down our own parents?" She shrieked like a banshee. "You have another thing coming if you believe that! I have enough of seeing death."

Moonstone ended her tirade in a whisper and Topaz knew that she was referring to the time she watched her father fight for life. He quickly went to reassure her. "We aren't going to hurt anyone. We'll just go to your parents to warn them. We'll take their pokedex but only so we can make fake copies to hand over to Team Dystopia. I'm assigning Turquoise to create them."

"Don't think you can talk me into this. I will never put my family in danger! I'll warn my parents and if they send someone else after us, I'll make sure they know not to mess with my family. If you try something, I don't care if I know you, I'll rip off your manhood with my bare hands! No one threatens my family!"

With that threat, Moonstone turned away sharply and stomped down the hall. Everyone flinched when they heard a door slam. The thing that worried Topaz was the thick silence that followed. Topaz sighed and guessed that everyone else probably had similar feelings.

Turquoise let out a breath of air, "I want my parents and uncles to be sent to a safe house of my choosing and only Aqua and I shall know where it is."

"Done." Crimson agrees.

Turquoise saw that Topaz fidgeted before his nerves overcame him and turned to go after Moonstone. Turquoise grabbed his hand as he walked by, "Let her calm down a bit before confronting her."

* * *

Something bothered Amethysts. She didn't know why she didn't realize before! She wouldn't even have thought of it if Aqua didn't ask if she ever showed Crimson her contest moves. She had once and Crimson merely waved his hand at it, as if it were sheer child play! She made her decision then: she would battle Crimson and win.

She cut him off on the deck. She stood in front of him with determination in her eyes. Crimson looked at her as if he thought she needed help moving something inhumanly possible. Dread and concern. Amethysts squared her shoulder and shouted, "I challenge you to a battle!"

No one paid much attention to them since the crew usually battle each other on the deck. Crimson tilted his head slightly to the side and saw that Aqua was repressing a giggle. He wouldn't fall into whatever plan she conjured up.

"No." Crimson said simply and stepped around her.

"What?" Amethysts scream. She hadn't thought he would flat out reject her request. The worst thing was that he was chuckling beneath his breath! To Hell with propriety, she lifted a bucket filled with mucky water and threw it towards Crimson, thoroughly drenching him.

"Battle me now!" Amethysts screamed again, this time she poked her finger into his chest. "If you don't, I swear I will scream you to death!"

"No." His tone allowed no argument but Amethysts ignored it, calling him the meanest names she had in her vocabulary, which wasn't much.

"Why won't you battle me?" Amethysts screamed but he didn't answer her. Amethysts felt her heart drop. Crimson didn't want to battle him because he thought it would be a waste of his time. If looks could kill, there wouldn't be anything left of Crimson. Orange flinched from the fire in Amethysts's glare even though they weren't directed towards him.

"Don't think that this is the end of this!"

* * *

Aries was worried about her best friend. She told Aqua that she wanted to become stronger and her friend didn't jump at the chance to have Turquoise help them train, making another shipping moment for her little book. Aqua merely saw Orange walk towards them and ran for the hills. It was the same for Orange. The minute either one of them saw each other, the left the room or stood there in awkward silence.

Aries was deep in thought when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into a secluded corner of the ship. Aries didn't think twice, she brought her fist up and brought it down on the man, landing a punch square on her capture's nose. She gasped when she saw that it was Turquoise. He didn't look very happy when he lifted his hand to his swollen and bleeding nose.

"I'm _so_ sorry Turquoise!" Aries stood on her the toes of her feet and pulled on his shirt so he would bend towards her and she gently blew on his. Her gentle touch almost made him forget what he was going to do. She continued to fuss with him, "I didn't know it was you. I thought you were-"

Turquoise took her hands in his much larger ones and placed them on his chest. "I'm fine. At least now I know I don't have to worry about someone hurting you. I didn't know a punch could hurt so much."

"I remember what you taught me! I put my whole body into the action and didn't tuck my finger in!" Aries beamed and Turquoise felt pride swell in him.

"That's great but I wanted to talk to you about a different matter. I know that you usually help Aqua with her shipping thing so you'll be able to help me. I'm worried about my sister and as much as I hate it, I'm worried about that idiot Orange. He's my best friend and she's my sister, I want them to get along. That haven't been a problem since they're closer than two Pichu but now…"

"I know what you mean." Aries said softly seeing how he was blabbering yet he was never the type to go over useless information. He would just get right to the point. That was how Aries knew that this was really important to him. "She's acting strange ever since we left and Orange's never acted so depress. Don't worry, I have a for sure will work plan!"

"That's exactly what Aqua told me the first and last time she convinced me to go along with one of her plans. I ended up smelling like Muk and my father wouldn't let me into his workshop for weeks." Turquoise said with a doubtful voice.

"That's how you know it's going to work! I remember Operation Sponk Tail and it wasn't that bad." Aries had to laugh when Turquoise rolled her eyes. Then he found himself laughing with her.

"I'm in with the plan." The turned, startled when they heard a voice spoke after Aries explained her plan.

* * *

"I need your help Aqua!" Aires ran to her crying. "I can't find Fluffy and I'm getting worried. I already have Turquoise and Orange is helping me look for Fluffy but I can't find her!"

"Don't worry, we'll find the little girl." Aqua tried to console her crying friend. "I'll help you find her. She likes gathering food so I'll go look in the Galley."

"Orange is looking there!" Aries informed her, she knew that Aqua wouldn't so much as stand outside the door when she thought that. "How about you go and look for Fluffy in the closet since she likes to hide in small places."

Aqua nodded and walked into the closet. As she moved a box so that she could use it to reach one of the higher shelves, she heard the door close with a soft click. Thinking it was Aries so called for her to get Turquoise since she couldn't quit reach the shelf. She felt two hands wrap around her waist and a familiar pang went through her heart. She turned and saw that it was Orange.

She yelped and almost fell off the box. Orange lifted her right off her feet and held her against him. She placed her hand on his shoulder and they were eye to eye. She stared into them for a while before she remembered their kiss. She lifted her hand to her mouth and let out a little distressed sound. Orange felt his heart break when he saw that she wouldn't look him in the eyes. He put her down gently but she just stood there, staring at their feet.

"I guess I smell or something since you won't talk to me. Do I smell like Muk or the thing that attack Aries?" He teased but saw that it only worsened her nerves. She looked as if she wanted the ground to split open and pulled her down. Since subtleness wouldn't work, a more direct approach might be appreciated. "I don't know what I did to upset you so you're going to have to tell me."

"I-I…" Aqua couldn't look Orange in the eye when he looked down at her so patiently. "I don't know. That kiss… it shook me up and I don't know how it made me feel."

"Did it feel nice, disgusting, or wrong?" He asked, his frown deepening with every adjective.

"I don't know. I don't what I felt or what I was supposed to feel." Aqua spoke franticly.

"What matters is what you feel." Orange told her softly, cupping her face in his hands. I don't want you to feel pressured."

"I can analyse people feelings but I never really look at mine and now those feelings are all jumbled up. I don't know and I feel so confuse."

Aqua felt a small comfort when he kissed her forehead, "I won't press you. Take all the time you need to figure out your feelings. I'll wait for you."

Orange stepped away from her and walked towards the door. Aqua felt the loss of his heat like an avalanche. She reached out for him but stopped herself. Taking a leap of faith, she spoke up, "It made feel light headed and warm, fuzzy in that way my mother told me. You made me feel as if I was floating on a cloud and cherished. But then I felt sad that it didn't affect you like it did me."

"Who said it didn't affect me?" He asked, walking back to her. He gave her a sheepish laugh, "I don't think I can put how I felt when you kiss me though. I think that Aries is an Aqua in training. She came up with this plan. If it's true then the world should fear. It could barely handle one of you."

Aqua had to laugh. They were on equal ground again, they were friends but there was more to it now, something special.

* * *

Crimson was going out of his mind. Who knew the woman had a dark side? He walked cautiously into his. He took a long stick and poked under his bed to make sure the damn woman wasn't hiding under it. When he was satisfy with the silence and peace of his room, he jumped onto his bed. It was finally safe and he could sleep.

Then something shifted in air. There was a slight clicking. Good Arceus, will he ever get _any_ peace. He sat up and saw that there was no one else in the room so laid back down. In ten short hours, Amethysts had turned him into a skirmish Ponyta that jumped at ever little sound!

Then he saw it, two bright blue eyes staring down at him. He sat up but it was too late, a small figure jumped down and tackled him backwards. He grunted when his head hit the pillow. He looked up and saw that Amethysts sat on top of him with her fist drawn back. She wore an outfit he never saw before, a skirt and shirt made of leaves that barely covered her.

He quickly turned the table on her by twisting so that he was above her and pinned her down with her hands by her head. "Let me up!"

Amethysts fought him with fists and nails. He just ignored her and tightened his hold. Soon the fight left her and tears filled her eyes. She stopped crying and struggling some time later and Crimson chose to speak then.

"Why are you so insistence on battling me?" Crimson asked softly.

"My father always respected my mother and she's a great battler and they have such fun battles together. If I want you to love me then I need to prove myself to you, that I'm good enough. I just want-"

"You are good enough." He said softly. He didn't know here that came from, he wasn't gentle or caring but she looked so distressed that he had try to calm her. "And I'll battle you after everything is over. So you better train every day since I'm expecting it to be the hardest battle of my life."

Amethysts felt her heart fill with joy. After everything was over? That meant he wants to stay with her after everything is over. They would continue on their journey together, she'll be a great Coordinator and he would become a Gym Leader. She knew he wanted to be one, she did read his secret little book. She slept with dreams of their future together.

* * *

Moonstone felt as if her heart was going to burst. She couldn't hurt her any more than she could abandon Topaz when she knew how much this meant to him. She heard the door open and she knew who it was before Topaz spoke and closed the door softly behind him. When she had stormed out of the room, she was hoping that he would chase after her and was a little disappointed when he didn't.

"Leave me alone." She said with a shaky voice and threw her pillow at him. He didn't flinch or try to block it. He let it hit his chest and fall uselessly down his chest. At least the man didn't have the nerve to smirk or laugh. To be honest the only other time she saw him so serious was with matters concerning his parents' death.

"I realize that I've been unfair to you." He started, "In all the time we were on this journey, I never saw you so much as call out a pokemon other than your Pixie. I know for a fact that you have seven more pokemon with you but you almost never battle. You like to use your head when face with conflict and I admire you for that. I should have tried to look at it through your eyes. You saw your father fight death so that will make you protective of your family and it also made you realize that when you kill or hurt someone, you don't just effect that one person. You hurt every person connected with them and anyone else involve. I should have realized that sooner.

"I guess I have to thank I should thank Turquoise for not letting me go after you so I had time to think. If I didn't then I would have went after you with my anger when I'm really just angry that I didn't understand why you wouldn't understand me. It didn't help that you were angry with me when you escape from the prison. Do you want to talk about it?"

"It was just something Peridot told me." She answered softly, not knowing if she should tell him about what Peridot said.

"I never really like her. She doesn't have any respect for herself and I like woman with class. I won't let anything hurt you ever again Beautiful, trust me. I won't let anything happen to your family."

How could Moonstone say no when he was staring at her with those blue green eyes and calling her Beautifly? Question and doubt filled her head but she found herself nodding, "I thrust you Topaz."

"I'm so glad." He leaned down and kissed her. It didn't long for the kiss to get entirely out of hand. Topaz forced himself to stop when he found that his pants were entirely too tight. "I have to go Beautifly or I won't be able to stop myself."

Topaz didn't know if he was sane, here was a very warm and willing woman who bad his bloods rush through his vein and he was walking away? He was half hoping that she didn't tell him to leave. He saw something in her eyes change, softening.

"I trust you." She pulled his head down and realized that she did. To Hell with what Peridot said, she didn't matter, all that matter was them and their future. She trusted this man with her life but could she trust him with her heart?

* * *

**Two chapters in one day! Fluffy goodness for all my readers. Review if you liked**


	16. Frantic Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters except my OCs.**

* * *

"Don't worry, my parents will love you. You have nothing to worry about Crimson!" Amethysts clasped his hand in both of hers and pulled him along the cobblestone street. Crimson dragged his feet while Amethysts practically skipped down the street. She waved to some of the store owners who looked up at her in shock.

"We thought we went missing Amethysts!" One of them screamed as they past.

"Nope, I just went on a journey Mr. Kisimoto!" She said happily to the old man in the flower shop, "I knew that Mother and Father would pressure me to choose being a Coordinator or Trainer so I left before they could ask me. I had so much fun so far!"

"So what did you chose?"

"I'm going to be a combination! Oh yeah, I didn't introduce you to Crimson yet. I met him on the first day of my journey and he joined me on my journey. I thought we would go to Hoenn and become a great Coordinator before I make my mark here!"

"Did you do that in four short months?" He asked, thoroughly impressed.

"It really has been that long." She said in awe. "My father did it in eighty days but I haven't even started yet. Things came up so I couldn't but I did create some new great combinations! I got homesick so I came back home. Do you know where my parents are?"

"There's a contest right now so I'm guessing you're father entered it. I don't know why anyone else bothered to enter when he's in it."

"There are other great Coordinators." Amethysts defended. "Just look at Blue or Crystal. They don't use them but they're combinations are really beautiful. The way Yellow use Silver Wind is so beautiful! Even my uncle Red tried it. My father tried to inspire everyone but it didn't catch on with some of them."

Crimson chuckled under his breath. Does a negative thought ever cross her mind? She thanked the man before leading Crimson back down the street. They had decided that they would split into different groups so that they would be able to find the Pokedex Owners sooner. He went with Amethysts to find her parents.

"If my father is at the contest hall then we need some costume!" Amethysts beamed at the idea while Crimson face plummeted.

"I thought these people know you. You did grow up in this city. We don't need a costume when we enter contests." Crimson argued.

"Trust me." Amethysts smiled and Crimson could only agree. When she saw his acceptance, she beamed and pulled at his arm. She could just imagine him in a dashing outfit and thought: _yes he would look very charming_. "I know the perfect shop to go to!"

* * *

"Hello Tourmaline, how are you?" Amethysts greeted the guard at the back door of the Contest Hall. He smiled at her in greeting. "How are the kids?"

"They're great. Are you joining or are you watching your father?" He asked.

"I'm just watching. Can bring my friend Crimson along too? I'm trying to convince him how great Contests are!" He nodded and opened the worn door for him to enter. "By the way, is my father already in?"

"He's going to preform soon."

"That's great! Maybe we can catch him before he goes on stage." She was dragging Crimson along even before she was finished speaking. She pulled him into a large room with others that were wearing clothing similar to their own. There was a large doorway on the north wall, large pink curtains acting as doors. People were watching other's performances through the two way mirrors on each side of the doorway. He saw one girl wrestle with a Pichu, trying to place a ribbon around its neck.

Amethysts took the ribbon from the little girl. "Here Joy, it's a little small so it hurts Pichu. Take me orange ribbon."

"Thank you Amethysts." The little girl beam.

"Have you been studying healing with your mother and Yellow?"

"Yes! I'm going to grow up to be a great pokemon nurse! Everyone will know the name Nurse Joy."

Crimson smiled at how everyone knew Amethysts and how warm they were towards her. His life was lonely but Amethysts was able to bring light to anything or anywhere they went. Was he wrong to harden himself against her? He had to admit that she was beautiful. She had chosen a bright yellow dress with cuffed sleeves. The skirt flared out and had layers of white layers of frills underneath. It had a modest neckline with pink bow. An orange slash was tied around her slim waist. Her hair was tied back with two bangs flying forward.

"It's a cute contest so my father is probably entering with Coco, his Delcatty." Amethysts's voice brought him out of his thoughts. When he didn't immediately say something afterwards, she looked up at him questionably and he hope she didn't catch him staring.

"You look very fetching Crimson." He wore formal medieval attire. It consisted of a blue tunic with gray long-sleeved shirt and gray pants. She even found matching blue gloves, boots and a teal hat and hooded cape. He was dashing but power still surrounded the man. He looked as if he was a caveman temporarily tamed.

"I'm going to go find my father. You can go into the stands and watch." Amethysts suggested and walked through the crowd to find her father.

Crimson did as she suggested and walked out the crowded room using the smaller door to the side. He was surprise how many people showed up to something so silly. He could sit back and wait a while to find Amethysts's parents. He took a seat when the curtains rise. He almost shot to his feet when someone announced that the next person performing would be Ruby, the very first Coordinator!

He sat back while the man summoned his Dalcatty. He noticed that while Ruby's combinations were graceful and elegant, Amethysts's were beautiful but had a subtle underline of power. He was intrigued and wondered if he had different combinations for battling. Battling Amethysts old man might be more fun than he first thought. Then he shook himself, Contests were feminine and a waste of time. He watched and got caught up in the beauty.

After they announce the winner was Ruby, Crimson wasn't surprise. The man looked so at ease up there and performed with natural finesse.

"Thank you! Now I want to introduce you to my daughter, Amethysts! Come on out honey!" Ruby pulled a reluctant Amethysts out from the curtains.

"Please Dad, don't make we do this."

"I want to see how much you grew! You did leave home to do that, better your ability. Prove yourself to me!" He teased her. Amethysts looked doubtful and Crimson was silently encouraging her.

"I wish he wouldn't do that." He turned and thought that it was Amethysts sitting behind him but then he saw that it Sapphire. They looked so similar, only that Sapphire was older. "She just came home and she's forcing Contests on her. I love him though, that's the only reason I'm sitting here."

"Amethysts love Contests, only she goes at it differently. She uses her combinations while battling and they're surprisingly effective."

Sapphire eyes whipped to him. She had been talking to herself and didn't think that anyone was listening to her. Everyone in the town was familiar with Ruby and Sapphire clashing interest and usually ignored her ranting. She looked down at the man and was surprise that his eyes were a vibrant scarlet colour. The man went on, "She's like you in the aspect that she's single minded. She's very powerful and don't hide it. She also has a strong heart yet she can be shy at times."

"I'm sorry, but what's your name?"

"Crimson," He held out his hand to her, "I've been traveling with your daughter Amethysts. She looks a lot like you. She needs more confidence if she wants to become a Coordinator, that's why I'm hoping that she takes her father's bait."

There was warmth in his voice when he spoke of Amethysts, Sapphire noticed. She remember the letters her daughter sent home using her Altaria, every letter mentioned him and she didn't know why she didn't recognize him sooner. That must have been another thing she had in common with her daughter, they both fell for shard red eyes.

Sapphire turned back to the stage where her daughter played with the sleeve of her dress. She took a breath and looked up at Crimson, their eyes locking. She took a shaky breath, a new light in her eyes and took out a pokeball.

"Take the stage Cherrim while using Petal Dance!" A little dark lavender flower bud appeared in a circle of pink petals. Everyone held their breath, waiting for Ruby's successor next move. Crimson thought that she was opening rather lax and that she was doing just as her father would want her to perform. He hoped that she used her true ability though.

"Cherrim use Sunny Day and then Magical Leaf while spinning!" The blossom pokemon jumped into the air and twirled. It emitted an almost blinding light while multi-colour leaves flutter around it. The light faded and it's blossom form while the petals created a shape of a flower behind it. Everyone was in admiration, thinking that it was over but Crimson saw a hint of a smile on her lips. "Now fly!"

Her Cherrim rushed through the flower and it trailed behind her. The petals quickly became a whirlwind and everyone got to their feet at the blasting wind she created. There was no question that the combination was powerful. It was a risk, having her use an attack when everyone was used to an appeal but Crimson had confidence in her.

"Dragon Pulse Haxorus!" A voice ordered and the turquoise ball of energy sent Amethysts's Cherrim to the ground. Crimson was on his feet in seconds. He leaped down the stands and jumped over the bar separating the seats from the stage. Crimson was at Amethysts's side in seconds, she was knelt down beside her Cherrim.

"Is she hurt?" Crimson asked her.

"I think she'll be okay. She's a very strong pokemon. She had to suppress a smile when Crimson nodded in agreement. She found that her father was also at her side and she wanted to him what he thought of her performance but a voice stopped her.

"If that is my opponents, then this isn't going to be much of a battle. My name is Iris." Crimson memory sparked at the name. Her name was listed on the list of Gym Leaders that were captured by Team Dystopia. She had long purple hair that was partly tied on three directions. She wore a long sleeve shirt, beige in colour and edged in pinked. It was cut diagonally to look as if a piece of cloth were tied at her hip. She wore beige tights underneath the shirt.

At her side was the pokemon she called Haxorus. It stood in two feet and was darkish yellow-green in colour. It had scales covering its back and most of the front, black skin covering its torso, tail tip, and thighs and had red talons and claws. It seemed to have tusks coming out from the side of its mouth.

Little stifles of giggles turned into burst of laughter and Crimson turned to see that they came from Amethysts and Ruby. Father and laughter tried to smother their laughter but it only took one look to set them off again. "Have you seen anything so silly father?"

"Promise me you'll never do your hair like that!" Ruby tugged at the ribbon that bound Amethysts hair back from her face.

"I don't have enough hair to even attempt that mess of a haircut! Maybe Moonstone has enough hair but she'll have to be draft to style her hair like that. What strange force must overcome one to turn one hair into a garbage bag?" Amethysts laughed with her father, their arms around each other. Crimson felt something shift in his chest. Have his relationship with his father been this easy. He only could hope that they realize that Iris's ire was rising.

Just as Iris was going to call out an attack, someone else called out an attack before she could. "Fadodo use Rollout!"

A large grey wheel charged into the Haxorus and knocked it off its feet. The wheel opened and reveled to be Donphan that reached their waist. The armour pokemon looked similar to an elephant. Padded dark skin lined their back and trunk that resemble a car tire. Donphan had four short legs with three claws and each leg having a black band around them. They also sport a pair of white tusks, and elongated ears held stiffly to Donphan's sides. Ear like flaps came off from side of its head.

"Really you two, you're getting distracted by a woman's hair!" They turned to see Sapphire with her hips. "Why can't you be more like our daughter, Ruby? You have so much power yet you refuse to use it and here's our daughter, she's able to make a battling style that one can also use in contest! It looks like she found a middle ground without our help." Sapphire ended her speech with a proud smile.

"Let's show this girl why you never challenge a Pokedex Owner! Fury Attack Fadodo!" Even as Sapphire called out the attack, Amethysts could see the question in her mother eyes. She hadn't been attacked for no reason since they were on the _StormChaser_, back then almost everyone wanted to attack the pirate ship.

* * *

"I've heard of Team Dystopia." Ruby said later that day when they returned to their house outside Hearthome city. They had defeated Iris fairly easily seeing how it was four against one. Crimson shifted in his seat from the looks Sapphire was sending him. It wasn't hot with anger or cold with resentment, but was silent inquisitiveness. He turned his attention back to Ruby when the man continued.

"Red went to investigate when he heard that pokemon hospitals were being destroyed and so were other buildings. One of the theaters I perform at was destroyed a couple months back. I went to investigate it but I found nothing. It seemed to be a regular fire until I found a little larva pokemon that's not native to Sinnoh created the fire."

"We're trying to find out what Team Dystopia goal is by pretending to be a part of their organization. We haven't gained their trust yet though. They want the Pokedex that Green created and you two now currently hold." Crimson explained.

"No," Sapphire said simply, "Green entrusted us with the thing and he's still captain. What he says goes and he said that we shouldn't let the thing out of our sight. If it falls into the wrong hands, they'll get information not everyone knows. Who knows how one might use that kind of information? It's not even complete yet!"

"We know that." Crimson went on calmly, "We just need to make an identical copy of them to trick them. The other Pokedex Owners have collected other pokemon as well so it must be close to completion."

"Do think this will work daughter?" Ruby asked Amethysts who had been sitting there quietly. He wanted to know how much information her daughter knew or if the man was just tricking his daughter.

"I'm skeptical but I know that if Crimson thinks its best then I'll go along with it. I didn't want to place you two in danger but what they're planning is going to affect everyone. I gained information of my own and I know that this is dangerous. I have to do something! We all feel that way."

Crimson turned his head to her in shock. What did she discover while she was in that cell? Ruby nodded at that. Not all of the information his daughter had was from this man alone. It also helped that there were others did he trust were among her. He sighed and decided to get right to the point. "Do you trust him?"

"I love him and I have no choice but to trust him. One cannot love without trust." Amethysts said softly, slipping her hand into Crimson's. Crimson tighten his hold on her hand slightly in response. Ruby saw the small action and reached into his cloak.

"Here's my pokedex." Ruby held out the red device to Crimson. Crimson saw that it was a sign of trust that he gave it to him rather than his own daughter.

"Just like that?" Sapphire asked shock. "Don't you think that we should ask more questions?"

"I asked the one question I need. If Amethysts trusts him then I trust him." Ruby leaned back and kissed Sapphire on the top of her head.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Sapphire handed her pokedex to Amethysts. Then she turned to Crimson with a stern look. "If you hurt my daughter in anyway, you'll have to adapt to walking without both your legs."

"Don't be so aggressive," Ruby placed a hand on Sapphire's shoulder to calm her.

"Don't sit there with that smug smile Ruby." Sapphire rolled her eyes, "And you too Crimson. Both of you look so much alike and you're both giving me that look."

"We look nothing alike." Ruby rolled his eyes, "Our colour is the same but while I look like a sophisticated man, Crimson here is a barbarian. But let's not discuss that. I want a battle with my daughter first."

* * *

**Sorry I'm really idling on the battles these days**


	17. Silver Soul

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters except my OCs.**

* * *

"We should be careful of traps. My father is a notorious cynic." Aries warned turquoise as they hiked up Snowtop Mountain where Silver and Lyra's cottage was located. The only thing that can make him smile at the flaws in life is my mother. It's so romantic how my father saved my mother and protected her all those years. It was my favourite bedtime story growing up."

"I don't think that it's very romantic." Turquoise responded. He remembering sleeping over at her house and Silver had told them about their escape with the Masked Man. It must have been romantic, the aspect of being saved by a strong man. He saw past the fluff and saw the tortures her mother must have experience.

"I know that it's a little dark but you must admit that it is romantic. No story is that good without a villain. It helped them grow actually."

Turquoise noticed that while they were walking, she wasn't reading the map. How long had she been distracted? Turquoise started to get worried and took the map from her hands. "Where are we and where is your parents' cottage."

"He never marked down where the cottage is in case someone stole the map from me and tried to attack my family. That tree looks familiar. Look to see if there's a carving of a bunny in that tree." Aries pointed to a tree to their right. Turquoise did as she ordered and shook his head in a negative.

"Well it looks like we're lost." She folded the map and put it back in her pack. She dropped to her hands and knees. She searched through the snow until she found a little rock. "My dad usually leaves little clues in case anyone of us gets lost. We're lucky I found this one. It has a Thunderstone in it so that means we're close. The cottage is probably to the east so all we have to do is walk with the North Stay is aligned with our left shoulder."

"I'm guessing this is why you're a great tracker." Turquoise commented which made her blush. He was staring at her and his green eyes stood out in the night sky.

"I lived her from the time I was six to the next eleven years of my life until I moved back to Pallet town. My mother wanted to train me here since she thought it would be better to sharpen my unique abilities." Aries told him. "We should be careful though. We're coming in from the west and that's where my father laid the most traps on this route since the main road is just behind us."

Turquoise nodded. He followed her and glanced round cautiously every once and again. He felt as if someone was following them but then again his mother always told him that he was paranoid. His Rapidash pushed her nose against his shoulder every few seconds which made him only worry more. He left his Aggron in his pokeball and called out his Rapidash to keep them warm.

Aries went on though, "Wild pokemon often get caught in Poppa's trap though. We had to empty more often than not."

Aries yelped when two large hands wrapped around her waist. The ground dropped beneath her feet so quickly, she didn't understand what was happening until she seated upon Turquoise's Rapidash. She stared down at him and his hands didn't move from their place around her hip. He had lifted her so easily, as if she weighed no more than a leaf.

"You look like you getting tired. You can ride on my Rapidash." It wasn't the smartest excuse but he reacted instantly when he heard a branch snap. He stared back and saw that there were little footprints in the snow. Was it just a trick of the light?

"How much further is it to your parents' cottage?" Turquoise asked, grabbing Rapidash's reins and lead him up the rocky terrain.

"It shouldn't be that far." Aries stroked the soft fur of her Furret, "Fluffy is getting anxious so we must be getting close. What was that Turquoise, I thought I heard a noise?"

At her words, a roar echoed through the mountains. Turquoise quickly slapped the fire horse's hide and the Rapidash dashed forward in reaction. He had a pokeball out in little time. Aries struggle with the pokemon's reins but managed to turn the horse so that it trot back to Turquoise. Nothing happened for a while so Turquoise quickly replaced his pokeball into his pocket.

"What is it Turquoise?" Aries asked him.

"Nothing, it must be a wild pokemon." The next sound was not from a wild pokemon though. He turned at the sound of rushing snow. I was an avalanche! He grabbed onto the Rapidash's reins the swung himself onto the horse behind Aries. With on flick of the reins, the horse charged forward. Could they outrun an avalanche? Turquoise wondered.

Even as he steered the pokemon away from the fray, his mind was racing, accessing the situation. There clear sign of what could've caused the avalanche. The only clear explanation was that it was caused by a pokemon. He looked back but all he could see was a flash against the dark night sky. It was either one of Silver's traps or someone out to get them. The roar he heard wasn't from a native pokemon and he hoped that it didn't mean one of Team Dystopia's goons weren't following them.

He saw a little cliff and maneuvered his Rapidash so that it stopped under the cliff. He bent over Aries to protect her from the snow rushing over the edge of the cliff. When the rushing now stopped, he sat straight so that she could sit up as well.

"What happened?" Aries asked.

From the question and confusing in her voice, Turquoise guessed that her father didn't set an avalanche trap. "Don't worry, it's nothing."

Aries didn't seem to be convinced of his words. She looked up at him worried but turned away. "At least that's over. I wonder what happened to cause that avalanche."

Turquoise didn't want to worry her by stating that it was most likely a pokemon that attacked them and it wasn't that wild to begin with or the fact that it wasn't nice either. He just shrugged in response. Aries slid off the fire horse to gather their whereabouts.

"That's strange." Aries fingered something in the snow. "This string is made of a fabric I haven't seen before."

Something snapped in reaction to Aries pulling the string. She turned just as a log rushed towards her. It all seemed to move in slow motion to her. She heard Turquoise scream before something knocked her off her foot. She sat up and saw Turquoise being knocked back by the log until he hit a tree, hard.

"Turquoise!"

* * *

Turquoise felt as if his whole body was run over by a Snorlax that was after a table of food placed behind him. He realized that he was in a warm bed covered with layers of warm sheets. Then he notice that there was something warm against him and even more awkward, he was naked beneath the sheets. He sat up and saw that it was Aries lying against his side. For the first time in his life, he felt himself blush. Wanting to end the awkward situation, he shook her awake.

"Hmmm," Aries sat up and rubbed her eyes. "I-"

Aries realized that she was staring at his naked chest and jumped back. Someone must have heard Aries hit the floor and walked in. Silver eyes flashed, all he saw was his daughter sitting on the floor with her face red and a nearly naked man kneeling beside her. His hands tighten on the tray he was holding and his eyes darkened to hard steel. The tray shook and the glass clatter together, making Turquoise look up.

Turquoise jumped up and tighten the bed clothe around his waist. "Hello Mr. Silver."

Both man looked down at Aries who looked mortified when she groaned. "I didn't see anything. I swear it!"

Turquoise felt awkward. He had other relationship but not one of those woman reacted like Aries to his naked chest. Aries still had her face buried in her hands. Silver glared at him for a moment before walking out and slamming the door. He didn't like the conversation that followed.

"Lyra!" Silver voice traveled through the door easily. "I told you when she was born that you are going to deal with all of her… feminine issues! This was easier when she only cried because she fell and scraped her knee."

"Really Silver," Lyra laughed, "Anyways, you didn't said that at the time. I remember you would go out to the yard and pick up every rock you can I find so wouldn't trip over any of them. She's your daughter too so you have to deal with 'her feminine issues'. I'm guessing she saw him naked and over reacted. You knew that she was going to develop romantic feelings for someone."

"You deal with it because if I do, that man in there will be castrated! Don't give that shit on over reacting. Arceus, why does it have to be Green's damn offspring?"

At that moment Lyra walked in laughing with a grumbling Silver following behind her. "I guess we know where Aries get her tendency to overreact and don't you dare say that she gets it from me. What brings the two of you here?"

She directed the question towards Turquoise. "May you give me a moment to gather myself?"

Lyra nodded and pulled at her daughter's arm until she was leading her and Silver out the room. "There should be some clothes in that drawer."

Later, Turquoise walked out fully clothed. He saw the family sitting in front of the fireplace. Lyra sat with her back against Silver's chest and Aries sat so she was leaning against her father's arm. Turquoise smiled at the happy family picture they made. The cottage was nice and tidier than he thought it would be. There was a large comfy couch behind them but they seemed prefer to sit on the warm carpet in front of the fireplace.

Aries looked up as if she sensed Turquoise's presence and smiled up at him. Then she turned back to her father when he said something and laughed. He felt awkward interrupting the family moment. He had a good relationship with both his mother and father, more so with his father and he just realized how much he missed them.

"Turquoise, come sit with us!" Aries smiled up at him, "Father was just telling us the story of how you got lost and we found you knee deep in Ponyta dung!"

"I wished I could've record Green's face." Lyra laughed, tears gathering at the edge of her eyes, "I remember that Aries was crawling at the time and tried to go in after you. You wouldn't let her though and fell flat on your face trying to stop her."

Turquoise didn't remember much of that except for what his parents told him. Honestly, he was glad he didn't remember. Turquoise turned to the situation at hand and asked, "How did we get to the cottage? The last thing I remember was getting hit by that log."

"Aries carried you back with her-"

"Poppa's Rhyperior." Aries said quickly, not wanting Turquoise to know about her secret pokemon since her other pokemon were too small to carry a man as large as Turquoise. "I sent Fluffy to find Poppa and we brought you back to the cottage. You were covered with snow and your clothes were wet so we worried that you would freeze to death. I thought you were still cold so I slept next to you hoping to keep you warm but I didn't know that you were… bare under the covers."

Turquoise saw that Aries was mortified so changed the topic, "Thank you. I remember where the kitchen is, so I'll make some coffee for us."

"I'll help." Aries jumped to her feet and followed him.

"I know that face Lyra, what do you want to say?" Silver wrapped the blanket around them while she snuggled closer to his chest. He knew she wanted something because she was giving him such a sweet smile.

"What do you think of the man? Do you think that he's the right choice for her?" She asked him, her voice barely above a whisper and there was a small smile on her lips since she knew the answer her husband would give her.

"He's not good enough for her. She needs someone who will put her on a pedestal and rain jewels over her!" He snorted and turned away from his wife's knowing smile.

"We raised her so that she doesn't need all that," Lyra reminded him softly, "You know that she doesn't want all that. Anyway, I know you and no one will ever be good enough for her. I think that one will go the distance."

Silver snorted but Lyra went on, "You wanna know what I think? I think that you're being an overprotective father. You're afraid of losing your little girl that used to hide behind your leg. I think that Turquoise is a great man and you want to know why? He saved Aries and putted himself in danger to do so. I know that you would do the same as him if I was the one in danger."

Silver grumbled but he knew her words were true. But just because they were true, he didn't have to like it or believe it. The tension that was building in his shoulder dissolved when Lyra leaned back and kissed his neck. "She'll always love you, even if she falls in love with someone else. The love she feels for you will be different from the kind that she'll give Turquoise. You'll always have a special place in her heart."

"I guess he'll be better if he wasn't Green's offspring." Silver resigned to agreeing with his wife.

"See, now that wasn't so bad." Lyra wrapped her arms around his neck. "If you're so competitive with Green, why don't you try beating him at something that's more fun? Green and Blue have two kids and another one coming, so why we try to get more kids then them? It will help you cope when Aries get married and moves to live with him."

Silver grinned at her suggestion and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "They're in the other room."

"Tonight." She promised. "I love you."

At that moment, the ground seemed to shake beneath them. Silver and Lyra were on their feet in seconds and Turquoise came rushing in with Aries. Shards of ice broke through the door and cold air rushed in. Silver and his Weavile ran out of the building. The attack was no accident. When they saw that there was no one out there, Silver decided that the pokemon must be hiding.

"Use Leer Weavile." Silver ordered his partner pokemon. Weavile had bluish-black fur bipedal feline with a bright red crown, and collar. Weavile has two tails and three claws, instead of three and two like its pre-evolved form.

As Silver hope, an angry pokemon ran out towards them. Silver didn't recognize the pokemon that ran towards them. It was large and was white in colour. It resembled a large bear with a triangular head. A second pokemon tackled into Weavile when he jumped forward to attack the freezing pokemon. It was a large snowflake pokemon that he didn't recognize either.

"What is that?" Lyra stopped beside him. She took out her pokedex and it spoke in a gravelly voice. She reminded herself to tell Green to fix that.

"Beartic," The voice spoke when she pointed the red box towards the first pokemon, "The freezing pokemon. Information needed."

"Cryogonal, the crystallizing pokemon, information needed." Silver's pokedex told him about the second pokemon.

"So that's the pokedex that we've been ordered to. I am the Ice Gym Leader of Unova, Brycen" A voice spoke. An old man stepped out from the shadows. He wore a strange outfit and his light blue hair was longer than was in fashion. He wore a mask over his eyes and his hair was partly tied back in a ponytail. "I'm here to collect the pokedex. Team Dystopia does not trust you."

"You were the one that caused that avalanche?" Silver turned at Turquoise's voice. Rage turned his eyes dark. "Mach Punch, Hitmonchan!"

"Cryogonal use Protect, then Beartic you use Aqua Jet on Weavile." Both Turquoise and Silver threw attacks at him but Cryogonal kept blocking them.

"Silver, don't throw random attacks in rage!" Lyra insisted, "Jolteon come join the battle."

"Chilla, you too!" Aries reached inside her coat for her pokeball.

"Stay out of this!" Turquoise and Silver snapped at the same time. They turned to each other and gave the other a good glare. When Aries would've protest, Lyra grabbed her hand. The two men continue to argue so they didn't notice the two women sneak off.

"Men will be men and my man is stubborn and idiotic." Lyra spoke but there was a small smile playing on her lips. "We're taking this into our own hands. The only way to get through to them is to prove them wrong. You've notice it right? Cryogonal is always protecting Beartic and Beartic is the only one that attacks. We take out Cryogonal and Beartic is left wide open. Here's the plan…"

"Don't get in my way." Silver flashed a scowl at Turquoise, "Focus Blast Weavile!"

"You're getting in my way. Can't you realize that I'm just trying to protect Aries?" Turquoise yelled back but he had to jump back when an Ice Shard almost took off his head. "Hitmonchan, use Brick Break."

Something moved in the corner of Silver's eyes. It was Lyra! It took all his will not to turn to her and scream for her to get to safety. He moved them here to protect them and now he felt as if he failed as a father and a husband. The only thing that kept him from crying out was the fact that he would give her away and put her in even more danger. She was sneaking up to Brycen's left.

"Munch now! Take out Beartic!" The ice gym leader turned to the right. He was taken back when the little big eater jumped over his face. He threw the pokemon back at Aries, knocking her back. Brycen turned angry eyes onto Aries. Turquoise notice that it was the perfect moment to take out Brycen but his body didn't follow his mind. As the Beartic raised his claws to strike Aries, Turquoise stood in front of her.

"Block it Hitmonchan!" The punching pokemon crossed his arms over his head and blocked that freezing pokemon's attack. "What are doing here? I thought I told you to stay back!"

"I just wanted to help. I can fight." Aries said in a strong voice. "Furret use dig! Then wait for the right moment then use Fire Fang."

"Sandslash use Gyro Ball!" Lyra's voice caught their attention. Beams of energy burst out from the holes Furret made. It knocked the Cryogonal off its balance. Furret leaped out of a hole and dug its fang into the crystalized pokemon body. The two pokemon jumped back into the holes before they began the pattern again.

"Take out the Beartic." Aries told Turquoise. He nodded and turned back to help Silver take down the freezing pokemon.

"Return Beartic, Cryogonal." The gym leader called back his pokemon, "I know when I'm beaten."

When he turned to flee, he came face to face with four large pokemon. The red Gyarados wrapped his body around the ice gym leader, trapping him. Silver walked up to the man and grabbed onto his shirt. "You tried to hurt my family, what makes you think that I'll let you escape so easily."

"Don't scare him too much." Lyra touched his shoulder. "We need information from him."

Silver sighed but he kept his Gyarados out to trap the man. Silver made sure to secure the man before he followed his wife back into the house. "Want to tell me what that's about?"

Turquoise had to admire Silver's 'right to the point way' of talking. Aries was the one that answered him though, "We found that the team that killed Topaz's family was someone in Team Dystopia. Topaz thinks it's best to gain their trust but I think that he should just go through Team Dystopia's file. It's a big organization so it must keep some files on their actions. They want the pokedex Green created to help their mission. I wish that Topaz would tell us more and I don't fully trust him or Crimson yet."

Turquoise wondered why she didn't trust Topaz but resigned to asking her later. "I don't want to hand the pokedex over to them, so I'm making fake pokedex to hand over but to do so, I will need the real pokedexes. I told Topaz that I would only participate if you, my parents and everyone else will be sent to a safe location I chose and gave to the others. Topaz and Crimson don't know where it is unless one of us shows them."

"I understand and if you think that's what's best then we'll go." Lyra stood and handed her pokedex to Aries. "Let's go daughter. How about we make some hot chocolate together? It'll be just like the times when you were younger. We'll add Poppa favourite secret ingredient."

They both burst out laughing so Turquoise could only guess what it was. When he asked Silver about it he just shrugged. When he saw that the women had left, Silver sat straighter and held out the pokedex to Turquoise. Just as he was going to take it, Silver pulled it back.

"I want you to know I am trust you against my best judgement. I don't think that I need to tell you what I'll do if anything happens to my lamb."

"I won't let anything happen to Aries, regardless if you threaten me or not."

"Good answer. I'm hoping there's more Blue in you than Green." He gave Turquoise his pokedex. Silver's next words shocked and confused Turquoise, "Just remember that she love me first."

* * *

**I know I've been slaking on the battle so I decided that if anyone wants to see a battle that I didn't write in detail, just tell me in a review or PM me and I'll write one and put it in a chapter. Note that this chapter will be added when I'm finish with this story and will be a collection of battles that people requested. The battles you haven't seen so far is: Iris vs. Sapphire, Orange vs. Shauntal, Topaz vs. Caitlin, Turquoise vs. Marshal and Crimson vs. Grimsley.**

**I must also apologize about my last chapter because it wasn't my best and sorry to all the Iris fans that might have offended but you must admit her hair is strange. I I get bored I might go back and rewrite it but not change it much.**


	18. Old Rivals

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters except my OCs.**

* * *

"My dad is probably in his gym." Aqua laid her head on Orange's arm as they walked through Viridian forest. She smiled up at him, "Between his duties as a gym leader and his research, we have to all but blow up the building to get him to spend time with us."

Orange had to laugh. He knew that Green would do anything for his family. "Your dad spoils you. You were always daddy's little girl."

Aqua's squeals turned into laughter when Orange hugged her around her waist and tickled her stomach. She wiggled out of his arms and ran away from him. She ran to the edge of the forest and gave him a teasing smile, challenging him to run after her. Happy to play her little game, he ran after her. He always let her stay out of reach. It wouldn't be much fun if he ended it too soon.

He caught her just as they reached the large oak tree. She stopped to catch her breath when she felt someone pulled her hood over her eyes. She burst out laughing when he threw her over his shoulder. At least she hoped it was Orange but she knew it was he when she heard his haughty laugh. She pounded on his back.

"Put me down, Orange, please!" Aqua pleaded. "Let me down now or I'll show you the business end of a jackhammer!"

Orange only laughed at her threat since he knew that she would never go through with her threat. It was how she showed her love. It was one of her special trait that he loved in her.

He complied with her and put her on her feet. He nudged her towards the gym. Then he nearly jumped out of his skin when a loud siren rang as he entered. It was dark but the light from the windows illuminated a large battleground. He stood with his legs apart. He didn't notice anyone follow them and there was little chance that anyone from Team Dystopia had arrived before them.

Then the horns blasted. He was the doors burst open and Green walk out. Then memories flashed in Orange's mind of when he was younger. He remembered watching challengers come to battle Aqua's father. But he was just a kid at the time. He never knew what it would be like to stand across from Green on the battlefield. He only imagined. Every time his parents left him at Green's gym to play, he would imagine one day battling and defeating Green. But their rivalry was only in their head and he never got to battle him.

Until now.

Green stepped forward and said those fateful words. "I am Green, the gym leader of Viridian city. Are you a challenger?"

When Aqua would've spoken, Orange signalled her to stay quite by placing on her shoulder. "I am here to challenge you. It shall be a one on one battle. That is my wish."

"So be it," Green shrugged. "I shall use my Ninets."

A fox like pokemon appeared from the red and white pokeball. It was covered with thick, luxurious golden-white fur. It had nine tails, each of which is tipped with orange. They also have a fluffy crest atop their heads and a similar ruff around its necks. Ninetales have gleaming red eyes that seemed to glare into Orange's soul and see his worst fear.

"Now it's my turn. Come on out Vapour." He threw out his pokeball and a Vaporeon appeared. Vaporeon's body is light blue and it has a white ruff around its head. Vaporeon has cream-colored web fin like ears. It also has blue ridges that run down the length of its spine and on to its tail-fin, and the paw pads on its hind feet are dark blue like the ridges. Vaporeon's finned tail is said to look similar to that of a mermaid's. Vaporeon's molecular structure is close to water, so its body glitters when sunlight hits at certain angles.

"A smart choice, using a water-type pokemon against my fire type pokemon, you have an obvious type advantage. Both are at their final evolution so are well trained but I have one advantage. So you know how many trainers did the same as you? I have prepared my Ninetales for such the situration."

Orange gritted his teethes, "Aqua Jet Vapour!"

"Energy Ball, Ninetales."

"A grass type move?"

"Let's see what move connects first."

Green said with little emotion. As Vaporeon rushed forward in a spiral of water, Ninetales created a green ball of energy. Just as Vapour's attack was going to hit Ninetales, Vaporeon was knocked back by the Energy Ball. Vapour jumped landed on its feet and glared at the fox pokemon.

"Don't let that scare you Vapour. Use Ice Beam on the ground." Vaporeon freeze the ground but the Ninetail merely jumped into the air.

"Use Fire Blitz." Green rolled his eyes. The Ninetales body ignited into flames and the ice melted beneath its feet. The fox pokemon tackled the Bubble Jet pokemon. "Please, be a little more creative when battling me. If this continues, this battle will be over much too soon."

* * *

"You did your best Vapor." Orange gathered the little pokemon into his arms. He took some herbs out from his pack and put them over the Vaporeon's wounds. "Now, rest a little."

"That was a wonderful battle. You really improved as the battle progress."

"I learned a lot." Aqua leaned her head on Orange's arm to comfort him. She knew how much he wanted to win. She saw it the minute they walked into the gym. She stepped forward and pulled the hood of her cloak off her head. Even in the dim light, Green was able to see the ocean blue eyes of his wife. His eyes widen and he rushed forward.

"Aqua, why didn't you tell us you were home?" He lifted her easily and spun her in a circle. Aqua was laughing the entire time. "So I'm guessing that I just battled Orange. I'm so glad to have my little girl home. Where's your brother?"

"He's with Aries." Aqua told him with a sly smile. Green knew that smile; she had inherited it from her mother.

Green groan loudly, "Please tell me that you weren't the cause. I told you not to meddle in other people's life. If something is meant to be then it will happen all on its own."

"But there's no harm in helping it along the way. Our daughter has a big heart and wants to help those close to her." A laughing voice reached them. They turned to see Blue walk up to them. She had the biggest smile on her face and she glowed with life. Orange wondered if it had anything to do with the child that visible grew under her apron. Orange heard that it was a horrible experience and his mother always told him so when he got in trouble.

"You shouldn't be walking around so much." Green rushed to her side as if she was going to crumble to the ground at any moment.

"Please," She slapped his hand away. "It was just a little morning sickness. It always leave in an hour or so. The way you act, people would think that I'm dying or that I'm the first woman to carry a child since Eve."

Green grumbled and Blue turned to her daughter, "What brings you home?"

Aqua's smile faded at the question. "It's not that pleasant."

Green sensed his daughter's sorrow and ushered towards the door that lead their adjoining house. "Let's speak about this in the kitchen so you'll be more comfortable. Orange followed them, feeling as if he was an outsider. They all gathered around a large table and Green turned to Aqua.

"Tell me why you came. You know you can trust us with anything."

"I know, I just didn't want anyone to be involved." Aqua hesitated but went on to explain the situation with Team Dystopia.

"I hope that you have taken precautions." Green said in a serious tone.

"Turquoise told Topaz that the only reason that we'll cooperate is if every one of the pokedex owner are sent to a safe location. I wrote it down and gave it to Moonstone and Amethysts. Only Turquoise, Amethysts, Moonstone and I know where you're going. Here's the location." Aqua handed Green a piece of paper. He took it and placed it into his back pocket.

Blue saw the sideway look Green gave Orange and stood up with a smile. "Come Aqua, I want to show you the nursery. I added a new room since I couldn't bring myself to change you're old room. You know, you and your brother are the only one that can bring out the playful and happy side of Greenie."

"Please don't call me Greenie." Green eyes twitched.

She went to her husband side and kissed his cheek. She cheekily whispered, "Go easy on him."

Green relaxed and held her hand a little longer than he should have. As soon as Blue and Aqua left, Green attitude changed. He turned to Orange, "I sorry I didn't realize that it was you sooner. I should have since you used Vapour."

Red had given every one of the pokedex owner children an Eevee egg when they were born. Each one had their own Eevee evolution.

"I'm glad because I wanted you to battle me as if I were a just another trainer."

"What kind of relationship do you have with my daughter?"

"Shouldn't the question by what kind of relationship I _want_ with your daughter?" Orange laughed but when he saw that Green mood didn't lighten, Orange turned serious. "I love your daughter and want to marry her. I promise to protect her and treat her well."

"Protect her? You couldn't beat me so sorry if I question your ability to protect my daughter."

"Don't underestimate your daughter." Orange said sternly, "You above everyone should know how strong Aqua is. Anyway, she's much too stubborn to let anyone help her. I'm trying to get her to see that she loves me and make my life hell until I realize I love her too."

Green had to grin at Orange's words, "That's all I need to know. The only thing that matters now is that you don't break my little princess's heart."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Orange said with a warm smile.

* * *

"I can't believe how wonderful this is!" Aqua eyes glowed. She knelt beside the half made crib and ran her hand over the smooth wood.

"Your father said he wanted to make the furniture again. He's ruthless with the new trainers since he wants to continue to work on the crib. He did this for you too. You can imagine how he acted when Yellow told him that I was going have to two instead of one."

Aqua laughed at that. "Why didn't you just reuse Turquoise or mine room?"

"Because it holds so many memories, I can't let them go. I couldn't let you go when you went off to school."

"Dad had to drag you away whenever you visit." Aqua laughed at the memory.

"It was so hard to convince your dad to build the extension of the gym. I all but have to hold Blastoise over his head! I think me not talking or sleeping with him for weeks convinced him!"

"You have him wrapped around your finger." Aqua laughed, "Sometimes I feel sorry for him."

"He loves me. The person you should really be sorry for is the man who's silly enough to fall in love with you."

"Me?" Aqua sent her mother a dismayed look but she was laughing as she did so. Then a loud horn sounded. "What was that?"

"That's just something Green set up so that the bell goes off when a challenger walks through the front door. It's quite fun watching, you want to join me?"

"Of course." Aqua skipped after her mother down the hall. They talked for a while before they walked out to the stands. She sat and saw that her father was already on the battlefield across from a masked trainer. She spotted Orange across from them on the sidelines of the battlefield, leaning against the wall. She waved to him and he smiled up at her.

"I am Green, the gym leader of Viridian city. Are you a challenger?"

"Yes, I am." Her melody voice came.

"It shall be a three on three battle. The gym leader may not be switch out their pokemon. My first pokemon will be Charizard!"

"Emolga." The challenger called out and a strange creature appeared from the pokeball. Emolga was mostly white. Its ears were rounded in shape and black in collour, with yellow and white sections of in the inside of its ears. Emolga sports a vaguely hood-like patterning of black around its head, with a spiky extension of the pattern above its face. Emolga possesses winglike, yellow-colored flaps connected to its three-fingered arms. Its feet are white-colored and fairly small and its black-coloured tail is in a jagged shape.

Blue took out her pokedex and the gravelly voice told her, "Emolga, the sky squirrel pokemon, information needed."

"Well this should be an interesting battle." Blue said, "I wonder how Green will approach battling a pokemon he has never seen before."

"Who are you?" Green said in a stern voice, "Are you from Unova? Are you a part of Team Dystopia?"

"Well you give straightforward a new definition. How did you guess?" She threw off her cloak. She had short blonde hair with a strange headpiece. She wore a short dress that clung to her thin body with black leggings beneath her dress. "I am the thunder gym leader of Unova, Elesa."

Orange back straightened. He had hoped to learn more battling strategies by watching Green battle but now, one of Team Dystopia appeared.

"Emolga, use Volt Switch!" Electricity burst from the small pokemon and charged at Green's Charizard. At the last minute it changed direction and charged towards Blue.

"Transform into Charizard Meta-chan and then use Protect!" Blue's Ditto jumped in front of Blue and Aqua. The purple blob shifted and changed into an exact copy of Charizard. A green blue sphere surrounded them and deflected the Emolga's attack. The Emolga flew back to its trainer and another Emolga appeared in its place.

"Are you okay Blue?" Green called up to her. When she nodded, he visibly relaxed. He turned a glare to Elesa, "You challenged me and me alone. Do not involve my family in this battle."

"You're married to that old lady?" Elesa laughed. Green heard Blue's outraged shriek and hoped that Blue didn't take the woman's barb. Green sighed when she did.

"Old? Green, why didn't you defend me? I dare for you to get your skinny butt up her so I can kick it back down! I am not old!"

"Please, mom, you need to calm down!" Aqua grabbed her mother's arm.

"Like mother like daughter, it is a sad sight that you got your mother's looks."

"As a matter of fact, both I and my mother are beautiful! Tell her Orange. Amethysts will be the first to tell you that that outfit is much too short!"

Green rubbed his temple. This was all too much. The three women were going back and forth and it was evidence that it wasn't going to end soon, if it would end at all. Then Elesa turned to him.

"Why don't you drop grandma and come with me. I can show you a good time." When she saw that Green wasn't going to show any reaction to her words she turned to Orange. "If you be like that, I guess I'll go for someone else. I like younger man anyway."

Before Orange could even show a reaction to her words, something crashed into Elesa. She was knocked straight off her feet and she hit the ground hard. She looked up to see that Aqua had straddled her and she was slamming her fist into Elesa. Aqua got off her when Blue pulled at her arm.

"Just let me got one more punch in! I just want to deform her nose!" Aqua struggled.

"I want to deform her face too," Blue tighten her hold on her daughter. When they were a safe distance, she released her daughter but there was a dangerous glint in both of their eyes. Blue threw out a pokeball and her Blastoise appeared.

"The rules have changed. This is now a two on two battle against me and my daughter. Let's go Kame-chan."

"I'm going to battle too." Aqua threw out her pokeball and summoned her Butterfree. "Help me teach this woman a lesson she'll never forget, Diamond."

When Orange would have run up to help her, Green grabbed his arm and held him back. "Let them be. When the two women in my life are angry, it's best to let them blow off steam."

* * *

"You didn't need to drag me away right when the battle was getting good." Blue whined as Green forced her to sit at the table.

"All her pokemon fainted. I'm sure she can't move and probably won't be moving much for the next month." Green rubbed her shoulders. He leaned down and whisper in her ear, "I have something to say that might like."

Aqua looked up from treating her Pearl when she heard her mother squealed. It all happened in a swirl. One minute, Orange was sitting next to her, the next he was being dragged away by her mother. Orange almost stumbled when Blue pushed out the door to the yard. She closed the door and looked around to see if anyone had followed them. When she saw that no one had, she squealed again and held both his hands in hers.

"Thank you! Yellow and I will be in-laws now! Well, we were sisters by marriage but now I have two things that will make us sister, Green and Red being adoptive siblings and our children getting married. If our friendship counts, then we'll have three things! I have to call Lyra and plan getting Aries and Turquoise together so we'll be sisters too!"

Blue went on and Orange wondered what the point of their conversation was. Then Blue slapped her cheeks. "Concentrate Blue, you're daughter's happiness is at stake."

"Is there a problem?" Orange asked hesitantly.

"You're in love with Aqua!" Blue pointed at Orange.

"Saw it a little louder, will you? I think only half of Kanto heard you. You didn't have to saw it like it was the worst thing you ever heard."

"Sorry," Blue rubbed the back of her head, "I guess I got a little ahead of myself. I think that it's great that you're in love with Aqua. She deserves someone great and there's the fact that we know you. The question is if you know my daughter. Pop quiz: what kinds of flowers will you give my daughter?"

"Roses are much too formal. Daisies are more sunny but simple and typical. I would get Aqua tulips with a bit of colour on the tips."

"Correct!" Blue eyes shined. "Here's what I'm thinking. We'll send a letter to Aqua saying-"

"No disrespect Aunt Blue, but I want to woo her in my own way." Orange stopped her racing mind.

Blue smiled softly, "That's why my husband didn't smash your face in when you told him you told him that you love her. We both give our approval! When I get to the meeting place, I'm going to tell Yellow and Lyra! We're sister now! What flowers are we going to have at the wedding? Should we have a joint wedding? It would be less planning but the ceremony will be less special. Oh, Arceus, We need to pick the names for the babies!"

Orange left Blue to her fantasy with a slight smile. When he walked back inside, Aqua looked up at him. "What did my mom want to talk to you about?"

"Don't worry about it too much," He kissed her eye, "You'll find out one day, I'm hoping it's soon."

* * *

**Skip yet another battle please don't kick my lazy butt. I think out of all the parents so far, Oldrival took it the best. I was reminiscing of my Beneath the Sea of my Heart days. Oldrival is one of my favourite shipping!**


	19. A Special Quest

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters except my OCs.**

**Sorry to all readers that I posted the wrong chapter. Here's the real one**

* * *

"Thank Arcues, you're safe, Orange!" A woman threw her arms around said man. Aqua and Orange had just gotten back to the ship. As soon as they stepped onto the ship, Yellow had thrown herself into her son's arms. "I got so worried when we got onto the ship and Amethysts told us that you were still gone."

"I'm sorry for worrying you mom." Orange hugged her back. To be honest he was worried about her as well. When they had return to their manor, he found it empty. Green had told them that Red and Yellow had left on a journey to find what they can on Unova.

"I'm glad you're safe son." Red wrapped his arms around them both. "We were hoping to catch you sooner. Your mother was driving herself crazy with worry when you found that you weren't here."

"It's a mother's right to be worried." Yellow made a face at Red and slapped his chest with the back of her hand. Red had to laugh at that. Yellow was no taller than her own son and yet she challenged him with her eyes.

She turned to Aqua hooking her arm around her husband's. "I'm hoping you have been treating my son well."

Aqua stumbled over her words and blushed lightly. Yellow's words and smile were sweet but there was an underline threat in them. This was different from the kind and sweet Aunt Yellow she grew up with. Yellow gave her that smile before she burst out laughing.

"Don't look so serious. I know your secret and I'll keep it safe. You're much like your mother and I'm glad. I couldn't choose someone better than you for my son." She ended her statement in a whisper. She giggled and pulled her away.

Orange smile as he watched his mother talk feverously with Aqua. He turned to his father who was also smiling. "What's so funny?"

"Your mother is better on sea than she is on land. I think it's because she found her spirit on the sea. You wouldn't believe how shy and fearful she was. Remember she would cling to Blue the first few days we captured them."

Then something changed in Red. "I need to talk to you about something. I found something about Team Dystopia and I don't want your mother to overhear us."

* * *

"I hope they're home." Moonstone pulled out her key and opened the door to her family cottage on the outskirt of Olivine town. She threw open the old wooden door and called out to her parents but no called back to her. Her shoulder dropped.

"They're not here." Moonstone said with a sad voice. "I already checked the location my father gave me but he's not here."

"Don't worry," Topaz squeezed her hand. "We should stay here. It is your childhood home so there's a lot you can show me around here. Maybe there's something here that will prove your crazy, 'I was once a crazy trouble causing child' story."

Moonstone slapped his chest before walking over to a cabinet. The shelves were filled with framed picture and little figurines. Moonstone went onto her knees and rummaged through the cupboard at the bottom. Topaz looked around the cabin. It was nice and cozy.

"Here it is!" Moonstone cheered and pulled out an old dusty book. "This is an old album my parents kept of my family."

Topaz pulled her onto his lap and opened the book. He flipped to first page where it had several pictures. The first was of the Crystal holding a little baby in her arms, surrounded by the pokedex owners and a boy in his teens beside them. He didn't recognize and became curious.

"Who is the guy in the picture?"

"That's my brother Emerald." Moonstone replied with a soft smile. "He went to complete a journey. His goal is to defeat the Battle Frontier in Hoenn. "He comes to visit but his visits come less and less each year. I hope I didn't miss one of his visits since he often comes to the daycare when he does come home. We're not blood brother though. My mother adopted him before she met my father."

"You have a very lovely family," Topaz kissed the top of her head. "How about I take you to your daycare after this? Just so you'll know if your brother did visit and if your daycare is in good care."

"Thank you, Topaz!" If she wasn't sitting across his lap, she would've turned and kiss him right there. He chuckled against her hair.

"I said I'll take you later. I want to see the mischievous little girl that caused her parents such trouble. I still doubt of her existence."

"Please Topaz," She slapped at him playfully, "I know there's a picture here somewhere."

She turned a few pages. Topaz stopped her every few minutes when he saw a picture that sparked his interest. She stopped when she saw the picture she had been looking for. Topaz saw the picture and burst out laughing. She gave him a look that made him stifle his laughs.

"It's not that bad." She referred to the picture. It was a picture of the time she was five and had gotten herself stuck in the in middle of a mud puddle. Her father was beside her, covered with more mud than she. He was trying to pull her out of the water and she fought him. She remembered that she had enjoyed playing in the mud and didn't take much liking to being told to stop.

"How did you manage to cover yourself in so much mud?" Topaz had to put a hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter.

"I liked playing in the mud. I threw more of it than I molded it. My parents tried to drag me away but I fought them every time."

The windows burst open and banged on the wall. Moonstone jumped but Topaz seemed calm. He walked over and was about to close the windows when something stopped him. Moonstone came to his side and her eyes widened.

It was snowing.

A soft smile played on Moonstone's lips as she leaned out the window. "It's surprising how long it's been, how much had changed. It was summer when we left but now its winter. I love you."

She felt two warm arms wrapped around them and she knew instantly that it was Topaz. She thought that she would know if it was him, even if there were thousands of other people in the room. His voice came to her softly, "I'm sorry that I couldn't find your family."

"That's okay. My dad doesn't like spending a lot of time in one place. We'll find them eventually."

"Then in the meantime," Topaz whispered roguishly in her ear, "I got to spend more time alone with you. Do you know what I'll like to do most with you?"

Something rotten settled in Topaz's stomach. _I'm sorry Moonstone, but I promise to make everything right._

* * *

"Everything looks alright." Moonstone leaned over the fence. Little pokemon ran forward to them and cried out happily. "They look well cared for."

"They also look happy to see you." Topaz commented, leaning over her.

"Some of these pokemon have been here for more than a year so some of them know me. After more than five years we try to contact the trainer and if they don't want the pokemon anymore, we keep them as our own."

"What about Phampy? I must have left him here for years now."

"Seven," Moonstone tried to saw the words with little emotion. "You come back a few times each year so I knew I didn't have anything to worry about. Anything with Phampy, I mean. That reminds me."

Moonstone rummaged through her bag. She pulled out a pokeball and handed it to him. "I brought Phampy pokeball with me. I thought that you might want him back eventually. He took it from her with a soft smile. "I would tell you to hold onto him a little more but you must have a full party. Sometimes I wonder what pokemon you have beside Pixie."

"Maybe you should battle me to find out." She teased him before running towards the entrance of the Daycare. He followed her leisurely. He couldn't remember the last time he chased a woman and not the other way around.

As soon as the two walk through the door, they were knocked off their feet. Topaz was so confused; he didn't realize what was happening until burst of laughter reached him. He looked up to see Moonstone with an annoyed expression with her father next to her. Gold was hugging his daughter in a tight grip with a big grin. Topaz realized that the banging on his head was from Gold's Ambipom, Aitaro.

"Gold, our poor girl just walked in and you tackle her to the ground!" They looked up to see Crystal at the counter.

"Mother, Poppa, what are you two doing here?" Moonstone asked. "I thought I told Jasmine to take care of the daycare."

"I'm insulted." Gold gave her an exaggerated scornful look that sent Moonstone into a laughing fit. "I won't let my daughter's Daycare get ruined because she trusted the wrong people. I decided to look after it myself. I liked reliving my old days."

"Really Poppa, you're not as old as you're making yourself sound. Anyway, if you say you're old, you're indirectly saying Mother is old too." Moonstone laughed.

"Your mother will be young forever and we'll never die."

Something caught in her throat but she forced laughter though the clump blocking her voice box. "Poppa, I'm old enough to know the truth. I know that no one will live forever. Please don't treat me like a little girl."

"But you are their little girl." Topaz leaned down and kissed the top of her head. He sensed how the sensitive topic hit her and wrapped his arms around her. Her father seemed to have known this but held back.

"Hello Topaz." Gold held out his hand. When topaz reached out his hand, Gold pulled him into a hug. "To hell with it, give me a hug. We're family now that you're with Moonie."

"Poppa!" Moonstone threw her hands over her face horrified. Gold was the only one that noticed the man's guilt ridden face so let go of him quickly. Did he assume too much. He saw the way Topaz cared for him so knew that the man had feelings for him.

"Gold!" A voice called. They all turned to see a little girl burst through the door followed by little pokemon. Moonstone recognized her since she often volunteered at the Daycare. "Someone's attacking the Daycare!"

They ran out to see three people destroying the field the pokemon played in. The three wore matching formal outfits and relatively the same height. Their hairs were all different, one a flame red, another a leaf green and the last was an ocean blue. They had three pokemon that resemble monkeys yet they were all different types.

"I am the gym leader Cilan," the man with the green hair threw out his hand widely; "This is my partner Simisage."

"I am Chili," The man with the red hair made a wide gesture, "and this is my pokemon Simisear."

"I am Cress," The last one screamed, "and this is Simipour."

"What are you doing here?" Moonstone glared at the trio.

Cilian didn't even turn to address her. Instead, he turned to Topaz. "Are you still loyal to Team Dystopia? You should've finished them off by now. If you're getting second thoughts, just tell us and we'll withhold the information you want. Even if you track down and kill every grunt in Team Dystopia, that's still millions to go through."

"T-Topaz." Topaz couldn't look into Moonstone's horrified eyes. His silence spoke more to her than any explanation he could've given her. For Arceus, everything in his posture and facial expression screamed guilty! Moonstone raised her hands to her mouth to keep herself from crying out.

"You lied to me. You promised that we would be safe but… Oh Arcues! All this time you were trying to turn us against Crimson but it was you all along. I trusted you. You were playing me this whole time."

Cilan saw how they were in turmoil and called out an attack. "Bullet Seed, Simisage!"

"Watch out Moonstone!" Crystal pushed her daughter out of the line of attack. She was about to jump out of the way when she felt pain burst through her ankle. She looked up and saw Gold's eyes fill with rage.

"Watch your mother, Moonstone. These three are mine." When Topaz stepped forward, Gold threw him a glare, "Don't you dare join this battle. Don't worry; you'll have your turn for a beating."

When Topaz turned to Moonstone, she just turned away from him. She quickly went to where her mother was and called out her Blissey. How did it all fall apart in such a short time? He lost it all, the revenge, the chance of moving on and the woman. While he was angry with how his revenge was turning out, he couldn't bear to think of losing Moonstone. He knew that he only had himself to blame for both.

* * *

"You're running out of steam." Cress teased Gold. "You may have taken out all my brothers' pokemon and most of mine but how can you think of defeating my last pokemon? You have only your Typhlosion left who is already tired. How can your fire type fair against my Simipour. I must applaud you on your efforts though. You were able to take out seventeen of our pokemon but the battle ends now.

"Don't count me out yet. Unova must be slaking if three gym leaders from Unova have as much power as one man. Baktaro, we can do this! Use Blast Burn!"

"Sceptile, take out that funny monkey looking thing with Leaf Blade." As the water monkey was about to jump away, a green flash knocked it back into the line of fire. It jumped out of the way quickly. When the flames cleared, the pokemon continued to attack the water pokemon with Leaf Blade. It was just a green blur the whole time.

"Rald." Gold looked relieved when he saw his adoptive son. Emerald ran to Gold's side and help support Gold.

Gold had to grin with pride when he felt Emerald's strong hand. His son had stopped wearing those silly stilts and accepted his height for what it was. He eventually grew and was now a grown man with piercing jade eyes. He still kept his blond hair in a high style that resembled tow horns. His Sceptile raced to his trainer side.

"What happened here?" Emerald asked. He looked to where two men were fainted and another man that was being taken out by a man he never saw before. His anger filled with rage when he saw his mother on the ground, being tended by his sister and her Blissey, Bliss. Whoever it was, Emerald wouldn't show him any mercy. In his mind, he didn't deserve any.

"He happened." Gold threw a glare at Topaz.

"Who is he?" Emerald asked in a hard voice.

"My next opponent, so don't you dare think of getting on your high horse and battling him." Emerald rolled his eyes, his father was doing just as he told Emerald not to. "I'll deal with later though. I need to take care of your mother right now. Take care of those three idiots, Emerald."

Gold walked over to where Moonstone was healing Crystal. He placed a hand over Moonstone's, silently telling her that he would take care of Crystal. He lifted Crystal's leg into his lap. He felt his heart tighten when he saw her close her eyes in pain. He pressed down on her ankle and she yelped.

"I think that it might be broken." Gold told her. She saw the horror in her face and lifted her so that he was carrying her in his arms. He pressed her against his chest. She took comfort in his heat and looked up at him.

"I won't be able to catch pokemon anymore." Crystal had broken her arm when she was young and had to adjust to using a pokeball without the ability to use her hand. She eventually learned to kick the pokeball but she couldn't throw a pokeball anymore. The thought of not being able to catch pokemon scared her.

"Yellow can heal you." Gold told her softly as they enter their house. He gently placed on the couch and lifted her leg onto the arm of the couch. "You'll be back on your feet in no time. Until then, I'll carry you wherever you want to go. Let your knight carry his princess."

"But what if I'll never be able to catch pokemon again?" Crystal was frantic with tears.

"Shh, I love you. You have to calm down and not worry so much, SuperSeriou Gal."

* * *

"Moonstone." Topaz ran after Moonstone as she was about to slam the door in his face. "Just hear me out!"

"Stay away from my sister!" Emerald pushed Moonstone behind him and threw open the door. He grabbed Topaz by his shirt collar and threw him to the ground. Topaz sat up and saw Moonstone's tears. He quickly got back to his feet and ran after Moonstone. When he walked through the door, he was faced with Gold and his pokemon.

"Baktaro use Flamethrower!" Gold ordered.

"Protect Breloom!" Topaz called back.

"Stop!" Someone commanded before yhe corresponding pokemon could unlease their attack. They both turned to see Moonstone. She walked over to her father. "Mother wants you."

"Fine." Gold walked away. He knew full well that if Crystal needed, she would've called for him instead of making her daughter face the man that broke her heart. If this was what his daughter want. He would let her. But be did _not_ give his approval of Topaz, no matter what flowery line he gave his daughter.

Topaz stepped forward to take Moonstone's hands in his. She stepped back. Before he could say anything, Moonstone started instead. "I think that it's time for you to leave Topaz."

"What?" Topaz screamed. He looked around and saw Emerald standing outside, glaring through the window and Gold was leaning against the door.

"I want you leave. Please, leave Topaz." Moonstone pleaded. Against everything his heart told him, Topaz walked out the door. As he did, Moonstone sank to the ground, bursting out into tears.


	20. Deceptions Revealed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters except my OCs.**

* * *

"You give horrible advice Turquoise." Aqua whined and placed her face on her knees. She looked over his shoulder, curious at what he was doing. Thin coils of metal stuck out of the little red box while his Jolteon sent little burst of electricity through the box.

"What are you doing?" Aqua asked her brother.

Turquoise didn't answer him, instead addressed her previous problem. "Orange is more serious than people make him out to be. If his father told him something that Orange feels he shouldn't tell you, it's probably for the best. He has been treating you the same, what's the problem?"

"Orange had never kept a secret from me before." Aqua said softly.

"That for itself speaks of how important or dangerous what his father told him. Trust the man."

Aqua sighed in acceptance. "What do you think it was that made Moonstone stay behind?"

"Only Topaz will know and he's shut up like a Clamperl about it." Turquoise shrugged at her.

"Why did you hold me back? I wanted to find out why Moonstone didn't come back." Aqua asked him. "You covered for him when Crimson nagged him for not getting Gold and Crystal's pokedex. You oh so casually told Crimson that you had all the information you needed to make enough copies of the pokedex."

Turquoise didn't comment that it was because he saw the way Topaz hesitated when the topic of arose. A soft knock interrupted their conversation. They both turned to see Aries peeking through the door.

"I'm sorry. I just thought that you might be hungry. I was worried that you'll get so into this, you'll forget to do something as simple as eating." When Aries walked in fully, Turquoise could see that she was holding a tray of food.

"Don't be sorry." Turquoise sent her one of his rare smiles. "Thanks for caring."

"Do you think our parents made it to the safe house yet? I hope Orange's parents also made it to safety since they only left a little less than a week ago." Aries asked him.

"I'm sure they made it to safety, don't worry." Turquoise reassured her. "Just put that tray down and I'll eat it as soon as I'm finish wiring this."

"I'm going to see what's Orange is doing." _And what he's hiding from me_. Aqua fist clenched as she walked out. She looked back at the pair as Aries tried to coax turquoise to let go of his newest invention. Aqua giggled until she saw Topaz walk up the steps to the deck. She rushed forward in hopes of cornering him when someone grabbed her from behind. A hand covered her mouth and she bite down instantly.

"Shit." She turned sharply and saw Crimson nurse his hand.

"Why did you hold me back?" Aqua turned on him with her rage. "We need answers. It seems that the more answers you give us, the more questions we get. How much do you _really_ know? Why won't you or Topaz show us the mission letter? Why did you lead Orange and my brother to that trap?"

"I stopped you because Topaz is going through a lot and needs to sort out his feelings. He can't do that when you're shoving conspiracy theories down his throat." Crimson shot back. "I know as much as I'm telling you and I didn't know that the Mastermind was really planning, I would've put more protection on Amethysts."

"Sometimes I wonder if you really care about anyone of us." Aqua said softly. Unfortunately, Crimson heard her. The vein in his head throbbed and he asked her to repeat herself. Aqua was more than happy to. She set her jaw and threw back at her, "I'm questioning if you're truly on the side of good! You and Topaz had been leading us into one trap after the other."

"Do you think that I'll be able to do that, if I knew it would put Amethysts in danger? From the first day, I made a promise to protect her and I'll be damn if I break any promise I make."

"As I recall, Moonstone also promised to protect her family but she can't be found now. Maybe she was a loose end that Topaz got rid of. Maybe it was by your order but Topaz feelings for her didn't let him. Either he went through with it and didn't want to confront us or he didn't and don't want to confront _you_."

As Crimson raised his fist, he felt himself knocked back. He leaned against the wall to regain his balance. He looked up at Orange's flashing amber eyes. He groaned and ran a hand over his face, "That's one punch you have."

Orange just glared at Crimson for a moment before he finally spoke. "Do not hurt Aqua."

Crimson saw the hatred in Orange eyes. It was the wrong time to let his anger get the better of him. Apparently, Orange wasn't such an easy going man when you attack Aqua. Orange grabbed Crimson's shirt, "What was the Mastermind doing at my great grandfather's old house?"

* * *

"Are you okay?" Turquoise helped Aries to her feet.

"Yeah," Aries clung to Turquoise's shoulder. "I wonder what happened to make the ship tilt like that."

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." Turquoise stalked up to the deck. He never thought that he'll see that sight before him. His own sister was standing over Topaz with her fist in the air. He thought that his sister was smarter than this. She was so Topaz and Crimson must have done something horrible for her to fight them.

Aqua was battling Topaz with her Corsola while Orange battled Crimson with his Mamoswine, Mos. If Topaz was using one of his larger pokemon, they really must have done something stupid. No wonder the ship tipped so violently, the twin tusk pokemon weighed a ton! When the ship shifted violently tilted again, Turquoise shouted.

"What happened?" Turquoise demanded but no one paid much attention to him. "Damn it all, stop fighting. We're all on the same side!"

"Manene use Gravity!" A pressure built up on their shoulders and they dropped onto their knees. Their pokemons were also sent to the ground. Crimson struggled to lift his head and saw Amethysts standing in the doorway, hugging her Mime Jr. to her chest.

"Are you okay Crimson?" Amethysts rushes to Crimson's side and helped him to his feet. "What happened here?"

"Don't help that traitor!" Aqua spat. "They've been working against us all this time."

"We aren't! Moonstone decided to stay in Johto. I didn't hurt her! I would rather die than hurt her and I would give my life to take her pain away."

"You did hurt her!" Orange accused. "You said that you would give anything to take away her pain so you must have hurt her. The fact that you attacked Aqua when she questioned you just proves that you haven't been telling us the whole truth. "Mamosine use Take Down!"

"You're the one that attacking us!" Crimson pushed Amethysts to the side.

Turquoise rubbed his temple in hopes of relieving his raging headache. Arceus, he could be working on the pokedex right now! When a rogue Bullet Seed almost hit Aries, Turquoise lost the little control of his anger he had. Aries let out a little yelp and jumped behind Turquoise.

"Tentacruel, use wrap and restraint these idiots!" A large squid appeared from Turquoise pokeball. It grabbed the trainers and knocked the pokemon off the ship. Turquoise walked towards them, his eyes screaming bloody murder.

"I am trying to complete the pokedex so I don't have any time to babysit _adults_!" Turquoise roared at them, "Everything is falling apart because of all this tension and secrets. We're going to let everything out onto the open know. Aqua and Orange seem to believe that you're on the side of Team Dystopia so to prove that you're not working against us, show us the mission papers the Mastermind gave to you."

When he saw the two hesitate, he had to ere on the side of caution. He ordered Amethysts to go into Topaz's office and retrieve it. Crimson was quick to stop her. "Stay where you are Amethysts."

"Look at the way he hesitated!" Aqua yelled, "He's guilty as hell!"

"Since you won't talk it out and will go at each other's throat if I let you go, I'll leave all four of you tied up to the mast until you all agree to reach a reasonable solution. Get the rope Amethysts."

"But-" Any argument Amethysts would've given was cut off by Turquoise's hard glare. She nodded reluctantly and ran off to get the rope. When she came back, Turquoise took the ropes and tied their hands behind their backs before tying them to the mast.

"I'll untie you when you all agree to corporate with us. Don't worry, you're hunger will soon overcome your stubbornness."

A giggle caught his attention. He turned to see Aries. She smiled up at him and said, "Sometimes, you can be as scary as Aqua."

* * *

Crimson looked up at the night sky. He already surrendered to Turquoise but Topaz was far more stubborn. He was determined to not say a thing about Moonstone. He couldn't sleep. For one thing anyone could sneak up and slaughter him in his sleep. Then again, he wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight but he could go saying that he did. The second reason he couldn't sleep was because his mind was racing. How could he talk himself out of this situation? He hid the mission papers in a place they wouldn't find. That would be one less thing he had to worry about.

Aqua slept with her head on Orange's shoulder, making the best out of an uncomfortable sleeping area. Topaz had also fallen asleep. He moved his arm cautiously. The rough rope scratched at his wrist, which were already rubbed raw. Turquoise sure knew how to tie a knot. He knew that Topaz's ropes were probably tighter since it was his Breloom's Bullet Seed that almost hit Aries.

The sound of soft footsteps brought his head up. He looked up and saw Amethysts walk towards him. She had a smile that could light up that night. She kneeled down in front of him and held the tray of food under his nose.

"I would've brought you something to eat sooner but Turquoise wouldn't let me so I had to wait until he and Aries fell asleep. I can't untie you so I'm going to have to feed you." Amethysts giggled and Crimson smirked. She held out a piece of bread to him and he gratefully took it.

Amethysts turned at the flutter of wings. She saw a Chatot land gracefully on the rail. She went towards it cautiously but when she saw that it wasn't going to attack her, she walked up to it.

"What are you doing here little guy?" She patted the bird's head.

"Mastermind." The pokemon chirped and she stiffened. Her back was to Crimson so she couldn't see that he stiffened as well. What really sent her mind racing was what the pokemon said next. "Summon Crimson and Topaz."

The pokemon turned to show her the roll of parchment on its back. She took it gently and unrolled it. Crimson felt his heart contract at the sight of tears rolling out from Amethysts's eyes. It seemed that the more she read the more tears fell.

Amethysts couldn't believe the words that leapt out at him.

_I commend you Topaz and Crimson,_

_I must award you for the great deception you set out to do. It was a brilliant plan you made, Crimson. You and Topaz gained the pokedex children's trust. You made them think that you were really behind the murders while Topaz pretended to be bent revenge for you killing his family. They never would have thought to suspect both of you._

_Go to the meeting place with the pokedex as soon as you can. The pokedex will be the key to unlock the next step to our greatest goal. Freedom and total utopia. The Dystopia of our world will be erased from this earth and a new, greater will rise from its ashes._

_It was a shame that the pokedex owner's children will not join us. They know too much to be trusted or tricked. We have sent as many men as we could spare to the location you have sent the pokedex owners to. We have also sent trainer to Johto to take care of the last two that Topaz had failed to deceive. Your actions will be greatly rewarded and give Topaz the information he seeks._

_~The MasterMind_

To Crimson's surprise, Amethysts calmly folded the note and placed it into her skirt pocket. She quickly untied the knots around his wrist. She didn't look him in the eye as she pulled the rope from his chest. She didn't even look at him when she spoke.

"I-I still have faith in you but know this, it is shaken. I have been given the name Soul for being able to look into them so I hope that you won't prove me legacy wrong. No matter if you did set out to deceive us, I believe that you have grown to care. Please, go after my parents and warn them Bring them back to me. If you do not return to me tomorrow, I will have my answer."

When he reached out to her, she stepped back and turned so that he was facing her back. "I won't let you touch me until you have restored my faith fully. Save my family."

She didn't need to turn to know that he had left. The sound of his Dragonair, Ryujin wings flapping was signal enough. She turned and saw the dark outline of Crimson flying away. Why did she still trust the man when there was such damning evidence against him?

* * *

"Are you ready Moonstone?" Gold called to his daughter. She was in the other room where they kept the pokeballs of the pokemon they cared for. She wanted to make sure they were accounted for before they left. They were going to the safe house to try to warn the other pokedex owners about Topaz.

She wouldn't allow anyone to enter because she didn't want them to fuss over her. Gold wanted her to move on while Emerald wanted her to forget, as for her mother, she didn't have the heart to face her. This was her sanctuary, the one place she felt safe. She once thought that it was with Topaz but he shattered that allusion fast enough. She needed peace only the quiet could bring.

As she ran her finger down the list, she found that there was an extra pokeall on the shelf. She took the pokeball and opened the red and white ball. She jumped back when a Donphan appeared. There was a letter, tied around its neck. Gently, she took the letter and unrolled it.

_My Dearest Beautifly,_

Dearest? Well that must take some cheek to write down! She knew instantly it was from Topaz. Only he would call her Beautifly. She wanted to throw the note out the window but she found her eyes scannging the words.

_Please read this to the very end though I would understand if you haven't. But I beg you to read this. I'm so sorry for my betrayal but I thought that it was worth revenge. Now I know that nothing is worth losing you. I want you to know that I met you before I became part of Team Dystopia. In truth, I fell in love with you after I joined. I deluded myself that I was protecting you by not telling the truth. Now I've hurt you more than I ever meant to._

_I have to warn you. There are trainers coming to your daycare to kill you and your family. There is also a trap laid out at the location Crimson sent the pokedex owners to. Crimson found out the location from Amethysts. Crimson and I had been working together to gather the pokedex._

_I bed you to run Amethysts. I know that you won't though, you would stay and protect your daycare but this once, think about yourself. Think about your safety. I know I have no right to ask this of you but, please take care of yourself, for my sake._

_~Forever yours, Topaz._

"It's from him, isn't it?" Moonstone turned sharply and saw her mother at the door. She was leaning heavily on her Meganium.

"I'm surprise Poppa let you out of his sight while your leg is still hurt." Moonstone said gently, trying to lighten the mood.

"He knows I'm back here. I want to talk to you about him." Nothing seemed to get by her mother. "I know you're hurting."

As soon as Crystal touched her shoulder, Moonstone broke down and clung to her mother. "I want to hate him! Maybe if I'm able to, I'll stop loving, even if it's just for a moment. He's so wrong for me. He's horrible. He's wonderful. Oh momma, he's just like Poppa."

At that moment Crystal understood why her daughter fell in love with the man. Her daughter was like her, she had her mother's eyes, her mother's heart and now she had fallen in love just as her mother had. Crystal wished she knew what advice she could give her daughter, but couldn't think of anything. Luckily, Moonstone went on.

"He's a shameless flirt. He has way too much confidence than is good for him. But it's not like he's not mature. He's so charming and incredible but there's this side to him that makes you realize that he's afraid to trust, to feel. Then he touches me and I'm lost. You can feel it when he touched you, everything he is, it's all there in his touch. He might show you a smile but he never quite let you into his heart."

"Arceus, help you, he is just like your father." Crystal took a napkin from her pocket and handed it to her daughter. "I can't tell you anything beyond this: there are some situations where you must listen to your heart. What does it tells you?"

"I can't hear it, it's beating too loud." Moonstone said softly.

"Listen closer."

* * *

**I'm so evil and mean using cliffhangers as I do. I want to know who's your favourite character and why. I also want to know what character you don't like so I can know what to do to make my characters better.**

**I also listing their pokemon again because I revealed a lot in the last couple chapters.**

**Orange: Pikachu (Sparky), Salamence (Draco), Pidgeot (Geot), Vaporeon (Vapour), Mamoswine (Mos),**

**Aqua: Corsola (Pearl), Butterfree (Diamond), Ursaring (Copper), ? (Platinum), unknown Eevee evolution**

**Turquoise full party: Aggron, Rapidash, Beedrill, Tentacruel, Hitmonchan, Jolteon**

**Aries: Furret (Fluffy), Clefairy (Magic), Cinccino (Chilla), Secret Pokemon, Munchlax (Munch),**

**Crimson: Mightyena (Shadow), Lapras (Khione), Genger (?), Steelix (?), Dragonair (Ryujin)**

**Amethysts: Glaceon (Glacia), Altaria (Airia), Cherrim (Cherinbo),**

**Topaz full party: Breloom, Tyranitar, Donphan (with Moonstone), Skarmory, Gallade, Tauros,**

**Moonstone: Vulpix (Pixie), Blissey (Bliss),**


	21. Answers and Questions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters except my OCs.**

* * *

Crimson dug his feet into the dirt and almost ran into a man. The man turned sharply and Crimson thought if looks could kill, then he would've been dead on the spot. Refusing to show fear, Crimson matched the man's stare. He ventured a look behind the man and saw the bodies littering the floor. If Crimson wasn't used to the sight, he would've lost his lunch at the sight. The fact that it was dusk made it look even more dreaded.

Crimson had managed to arrive at the tower in less than a day but he wasn't prepared for the sight before him.

"I'm talking to you." The man shoved at Crimson's shoulder harshly. Crimson braced himself and looked into Green's eyes. Crimson didn't answer and looked over Green's shoulder. He saw Yellow bending over various pokedex owner. He heard that they were powerful trainers but he didn't know that they were at this level. If Amethysts was at this level, then their fight was going to be harder than he first thought.

The pokedex owners had defeated the elite fours, gym leaders and thousands of grunts that Team Dystopia had sent. They were badly hurt, though.

"Leave him to me Green! I don't care if you are my captain. I get to take him out first!" Sapphire jumped forward. "My little girl wouldn't lead us into a trap so you must've tricked her. I told you what will happen if you hurt my daughter already so you must know what's coming."

Crimson didn't even brace himself for her attack. Her punch sent him to the ground. Crimson sat up and rubbed his aching jaw. He looked up and saw Sapphire raised her fist to punch him again. To his surprise, it was Ruby who came to his rescue. He grabbed her hand and sent her a look that seemed to calm her.

Crimson got up, cupping his hand over his bruised chin. He faced Ruby since he thought it would be safer than facing Sapphire. "I'm sorry that I tricked you. I won't lie to you. I set out with the intension of leading you into this trap from the beginning. It was just another job for me. What have change is my feelings towards this mission. I'm truly sorry that I've hurt Amethyst and misuse her trust."

"Don't think that little speech will get you out of this!" Silver stormed over to them. This time, Crimson easily caught Silver's fist. It wouldn't have done much since he saw Silver lose his balance a little. Silver stepped back and clutched his wounded arm.

"You're hurt. You must have more sense than to throw a punch when you're wounded." Crimson said in a hard voice. Silver's face turned red with rage. "I let Sapphire hurt me because I deserved it for hurting Amethysts."

"Please, calm down Silver." Lyra hugged him around the waist. "Don't push yourself after a battle like we had."

Silver didn't say anything to her; instead he threw his hands into the air and stormed off. Lyra sighed and ran after him. She sighed, why was she in love with the most stubborn man in the world? She saw Silver's rigged silhouette against the night sky. She could see that he was shaking slightly. There was that other side to him, the one he kept secret from everyone else. He let her into the part of his world, trusted her with his insecurities. She loved him for what he was, the stubborn lovable man he is.

Silver didn't flinched when he felt two arms wrap around him. He knew it was her. Only she was foolish enough to walk after him or hug him when he was in a rage.

"I'm a horrible father. I let my daughter go into a situation that _I_ know was too dangerous! What kind of father put his daughter through this? I should've at least investigated more on the crew!"

"You're a great father, a great father that believed in his daughter. I'm sure that Aries and Aqua already figured out their deception. Why else would Crimson be here? Anyways, you know that she can protect herself and Turquoise is there as well. He's a level headed man that will protect her. You know that."

"When you're right, you're right." Silver pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. Lyra giggled and brought him back to the group.

She wasn't surprised at the sight of Yellow fussing over their pokemon. Despite the perspiration collecting on Yellow's brows, she moved on to tend Red. He shook her head but she went on as if she didn't hear his protests. She ran her hand over the wound on his shoulder. She let her energy flow out of her hand and into his wound, speeding the healing process. Red sent her a worried look and grabbed her wrist. Since he knew words wouldn't stop her, he just pulled her onto his lap.

"I know how you feel Yellow. But you can't help any of your friends if you work yourself to death. Rest, go to sleep."

His voice soothed her. Too tired to argue, she laid her head on his shoulder and went straight to sleep. Red shifted so that he had a better hold on her. He softly kissed her forehead as he rocked her.

Red didn't even notice the small squeal from Blue. Crimson did hear her squeal and asked Green, "I guess I know where Aqua gets her meddling side. I can see why orange is able to put up with her meddling ways you must have gotten your ire to rise."

"More times than I can count." Green admitted with a grunt as she watched his wife laugh with Lyra about some secret joke. She turned and sent him a radiant smile before wrapping Lyra's arm. "She likes to look on the bright side of life. She lived in darkness for years, she had to find a way to preserve her light and keep hope. She wants to bring that light into others' lives as well. She's my light and I love her for that. I have no choice but then again it's worth it in the end."

"I'm sorry." Crimson and Green turned and saw Sapphire. She looked nervous and she fiddled with her fingers, looking down at her feet. Ruby gave her shoulder a quick squeeze and she went on. "I'm sorry for punching you. We need to work together for Amethysts sake. Tell us everything you know about Team Dystopia and what they want with our pokedex."

* * *

Topaz lifted his hands, fighting the weights of the chains. The chains were long enough to allow him to stand and walk a little but the chains were too heavy for him to do much. When Amethysts had told them of their deception, they threw him into the ship's prison. He didn't put up much of a fight. It was over anyways.

Topaz ears twitched at the sound of footsteps. Topaz heart stopped when he saw he saw someone walked through the door.

It was his Beautifly.

Topaz wanted to run to her, take her into his arms but the chains held him back. "Moonstone, I'm so glad you're here. You're safe…"

Topaz didn't bother to go on when he saw that she wouldn't respond. She looked at him with dead eyes, as if she didn't have any feelings about this encounter. Not hope, not dread, not even hatred. He would take any of that over the cold look in her face.

She sat with her legs folded under her. It was then that he noticed that she was holding a tray of food. His stomach growled, reminding him that he hadn't eaten since the night before. He saw that she lifted one of the plats, revealing it to be cake. The memory of the time at the cottage flashed in his mind. He had told her that his only weakness, beside a pretty face, was cake.

As she spooned some of the cake, he grinned. "I never had someone feed me since my mother. No offence to my mom, but your so much more beautiful."

Topaz eyes widened when she ate the cake. She took several more bites and soon it was all gone. His Beautifly was going to have pay for that. Moonstone said nothing as she took out another slice of cake. Topaz waited for her to torture him again, instead, Moonstone spoke.

"I will only give you this piece of cake if you agree to corporate with me. I am going to ask you a few question and you are going to answer me _truthfully_. My Lucy will make sure that you are telling the truth."

She released her Lucario and it quickly jabbed Topaz in the stomach. "That's enough Lucy. We will not use brute force. You are to read his aura to make sure that he is not lying. Only when he does lie, are you to hurt him."

"Thanks Beautifly." Topaz groaned, clutching his ribs. Her pokemon weren't happy that he upset their trainer.

"How much of what you said was the truth?" Topaz grinned. His woman liked to get right to the point.

"Everything about my past is the truth. You've changed me. You made see that I didn't need to live in the past. I was working against Team Dystopia at first but they soon discovered me and offered me information about my parents' killers. All I had to do was gain the pokedex owners' trust and their pokedex. I met Crimson that same day and we made the plan. You know the rest."

"Did you start out with the intention of hurting my family?"

"No, we were only supposed to get the pokedex. I didn't even know you were the daughter of Gold and Crystal until you told me after we left on our journey."

Moonstone took a shaky breath before going on. "Why- While you were gone, have I ever cross your mind?"

Moonstone cursed herself. Why did she ask that? Did she even care if the man thought of her. She felt her heart tighten when he answered, "No."

"Was it all an act? Do you even like me? Do you at least want me?"

"No."

"What about all those times we made love? Did any of it mean nothing to you? You told me that you would do anything for me. Were you speaking the truth when you said that you said that you would live for me if I asked it of you?" At this point Moonstone was screaming and shaking from rage. She wouldn't cry though, she wouldn't give the sick bastard the satisfaction.

She didn't know what drive her to ask that one last question. "Choose… me or your life."

His answer was short and he said it so fast, as if he didn't even need to think about it. "Life."

The tears came then. The one and only man she ever loved used that love against her. She didn't cry out though she wanted dearly to do so. She turned and began to walk out the door, tears falling silently. She stopped when Topaz called out to her, "Don't I get my cake?"

A promise was a promise. He answered her questions truthfully so he deserved the cake. She took it and walked towards him. Her hands shook as she held it out to him. Moonstone felt herself being pulled forward and into his arms. She saw that the chains that held him back were now resting on the floor and that the chains were undone. He had a key; it was his ship after all. Why didn't he try to escape sooner?

"You were always on my mind when we're apart. You were in my every waking thought, my every dream. I could see you everywhere! Why would you ask something as silly as 'do you like me'? I love you! You're my Beautifly. I _need_ you in my life. I would do anything for _you_- I would even die, if it means protecting you. _You_ are my life!"

The tears came in torrents now. "I thought your life was getting revenge and that you would never stop being a shameless flirt."

Topaz tightened his hold on her, holding her as the tears shook her body.

* * *

Orange wrapped his arms around Aqua's waist. "You know it's rude to watch people when they're having a private moment. You're so predictable at times."

She quickly shushed him and pulled him down. She opened the door a little so that he could see inside the room. He saw Moonstone on Topaz's lap, wrapped in his arms. They were talking. He would whisper in her ear and wipe a stray tear from time to time. He pressed his face into her neck and stroked her arms.

"Anything special happening here?" Orange asked.

"He has changed. In the past, with any other girl, he would've just taken her. He's content enough just to talk to her. He's a better man now."

"You're great at reading people." Orange kissed the top of her head.

"My mother taught me. She would take me on exploration where she would force my aunts and uncle into the most outrageous situation. So they'll remember that they love each other no matter how much they fight."

"Don't worry, they're safe. Our parents are too strong to be defeated so easily." Aqua didn't know how he was able to read her so easily. He ran his hand over her and she felt as if her anxiety was washed away. "It's going to be okay."

"You know you're good at reading people too." Aqua laughed lightly. Orange closed the door softly and ushered Aqua away. She giggled when he pulled her away with his arms around her waist. When he felt her shoulder tense, he redirected her energy so that only her positive aura flowed.

"Let's go. I'll make you some lunch and maybe we could find something to torture Turquoise with."

* * *

"Why won't this work?" Turquoise wanted to throw the damn thing against the wall. He was able to develop the voice box but now he was stumped with the scanner. The screen was blurry at best and it wouldn't recognize his Jolteon.

"You'll figure it out soon." Aries reassured her. She was surprise that Turquoise didn't snap at her for breaking his concentration. Then again, he probably didn't even hear her so she tried again. "You're a smart man but you need rest and food if you want to continue."

"I need to finish this. I'll eat and rest later." Turquoise insisted.

"Maybe I can help you with that, son." They both looked up to see Green. Turquoise went to hug his father. They both sat down around the bits and pieces of the pokedex. Aries smiled at the sight of the two working with the little wires. She left silently, not wanting to interrupt the father-son moment.

The next time Aries went to visit Turquoise, he was alone. "Where's your father?"

"He went to check up on my mother. He said he wanted to take a break from teaching me the ins and outs of the pokedex so he could make sure my mother and Aqua didn't get into too much trouble."

The room took a sickening turn and the world seemed to be tilted. She heard turquoise screamed but didn't understand why he was screaming. Everyone jumped at the sound of Turquoise's roar. They turned to see Turquoise run out with Aries in his arms. Stark fear was written on his face. Yellow saw the unconscious woman in Turquoise's arms and rushed forward. Aries's parents ran after them as well.

Aries didn't know how she got to Turquoise's room but when she woke, she was there. Her head felt as if it was spinning. She turned her head slightly and saw that Turquoise was sitting next to her on a chair. She groaned and the little sound seemed to wake Turquoise. As soon as he woke, he began to fuss about her. He took a cloth ran it over her forehead.

"You had the flu." Turquoise told her. He proceeded to explain the cause and effects of the flu. I'm sure you're smart enough to know when you're not feeling well. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to burden you." Aries said softly.

"You idiot! You're more of a burden if you're sick." Turquoise saw the sad look on her face and sat down on the edge of the bed. "What you did was reckless but your heart was in the right place. Now rest a little."

* * *

"Dad!" Amethysts ran forward and threw her arms around his neck. She was crying and laughing all at once. She gave her mother a quick hug as well. As they part, she saw Crimson walking towards them. She blushed deeply and walked up to him nervously. When she reached him, the tears were flowing out of her eyes, she threw herself into his arms and whispered words he couldn't decipher.

She wiped her eyes and spoke despite her hiccups, "I was so scared that something happened to you or that you wouldn't make it in time. I guessed I was also a little worried that you didn't love me and you didn't love me."

Crimson felt himself stiffen. He only helped them because he felt guilty for misusing her trust, he certainly didn't love her. He was too smart, wasn't he? It was a question for another time.

"I need to go over something. I took some records from the castle and want to go over them. Go spend some time with your family. I'm sure you have a lot to talk about."

She wasn't able to answer before he walked off. Crimson walked into his room and took out his satchel from under his bed. He spread out the papers and books out onto the ground before him. He had found these from the library and the Mastermind's private office. He didn't have much time so he just grabbed whatever looked as if it would give him more insight on Team Dystopia. He took out one book that seemed too light to be such a large book. He lifted the cover and found that it was hollowed out.

He took out the expensive looking engagement ring. It was pure gold and a diamond bigger than Kanto on it. Whoever it belonged to had a small hand since it was so small. He examined it and saw something surprising. There was no engraving. He remembered that Amethysts said her mom ring had the engraving, 'my blue gem, more beautiful than any combination I can make'. The ring was flashy but cold so it must have been a loveless engagement.

He pulled out the notebooks he took and saw that it were notes on how pokemon interact with humans and other pokemon. It was written in handwriting different from the note he got from the Mastermind. He saw that someone had erased the name at the bottom of the notes. Someone was trying to cover their tracks. He took out a charcoal and he ran the side of it over the smudge. He could make out some of the words. _Professor… S…A…_ He couldn't work out the rest of the letters.

He moved on to the family tree he took from the wall. Hopefully the Mastermind only put it up for decoration and not of any importance. He saw that some of the names were marked with an 'x' next to him. The names matched the ones the Mastermind sent him to kill but he couldn't find any in relation to Topaz. At the end of the tree, he saw that a name was marked under the name. There wasn't an 'x' under it but it was erased. There was no mother listed so he must have been a bastard.

Was he the Mastermind or connected to him in some other way? Crimson knew he wasn't going to get any of his answers from the information he got here.

* * *

"Come out Khione." Crimson called out his Lapras. Just as he was going to jump over the edge, a voice called out to him. He sighed and turned to face Amethysts.

"Crimson! I was worried about you when I couldn't find you in your room. What are you doing out here?" She stopped in her track when she saw the satchel over his shoulder and how he was posed to jump over the rail. She ran next to him and saw Khione waiting below. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find some more information on the Mastermind. I'm going alone, I don't need anyone to work with, and I don't need anyone else to watch my back. I work better alone, always have."

"You just don't want me holding you back! You still see me as that weak little girl from when we first met!"

"If I thought you were in the least bit weak, I would've just left you on the first week of our journey. I don't want to see you hurt. You're my responsibility since I vowed to protect you the first day we met."

"Don't be so stubborn Crimson. You can't go off on your own. It's too dangerous!"

"You're right. It is dangerous to go alone." Crimson walked closer to her and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry."

He reluctantly pressed his finger into her shoulder. She let out a little sound before going limp into his arms. He placed her so that she leaned against the mast. He threw his cloak over her. He couldn't leave her there alone, thinking that he had abandoned her so he left his notebook with her.

"I really am sorry Amethysts."

* * *

A cloak figure clung to his Galvantula as the ele-spider climbed up the steeped cliff. He let out the breath he was holding when he saw the trainers below walk away. He knew he owed Topaz but was risking his life like this worth it? Her smile appeared in his mind and the answer came to him. Yes, it was worth it. When they reached the top, the cloaked man threw the gagged man to the ground.

"Thanks Tula." He called back his pokemon. He turned his brown eyes towards the man he gaged and captured. "You're the Mastermind's errand boy so you must know some of his dirty little secret. Tell me everything you know and I'll consider letting you live."

When he saw the boy hesitate, the cloaked man called out his Buoh. The large pokemon got him the reaction he wanted. The boy gagged a few times but he told him the information he needed. He knocked the boy out and tied him to the tree.

"Shoot, I'm late. She's going to kill me!" The cloaked figure quickly called out his Valiant pokemon to fly home. He made a mental note to find some time to go give the information to Topaz.

* * *

**I told you Topaz's spy was going to be important! I gave you so much hints on who he is so can anyone guess who it is.**


	22. A Short Visit

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters except my OCs.**

**Note that I use bastard as a term to describe a person born out of wed-lock. And found a way to put everything I wanted into this chapter.**

* * *

Crimson quickly entered to the Master's study and to his surprise, it was scarcely guarded. The fact worried him. He opened several drawers but didn't find much. There were notes on the members and several notes on the pokedex owners. He tucked away the information gathered on the pokedex owners. It might help to know what Team Dystopia was focusing on when it came to the pokedex owners. The next drawer he came to was locked. He made quick work with the lock and opened the drawer.

Inside was one letter. Crimson eyes quickly scanned the words on the page.

_Dear father,_

_It means more than you think that you have acknowledged me as son even if I am a bastard. But I must refuse your offer of joining your family. I am on a journey and refuse to stop my mission. I shall return after me mission is completed. I am going to create a new world where pokemon are free from their trainer. I have recruited four other warriors to help me. I have sent one to gather information from a famous professor. We hope to send you word soon in person because our goal is almost here._

The letter was short and unsigned. Crimson found several more letters similar. There was one for every month but at one point it just abruptly stopped. Had the son failed in his mission? Was the son connected to the reason the Master started Team Dystopia? Was destroying hierarchy their real mission?

So many questions swarmed through his head that he almost didn't notice Shadow nudged at his leg. Crimson heart stopped for a moment when he saw the doorknob turn. Crimson quickly called out his Gengar, Hades. The Gengar cloaked him in darkness while Crimson rushed to put everything back. Crimson barely made it behind the curtains before the door opened fully. He risked a peak and saw a strange bug pokemon enter. There was no trainer.

Suddenly the room seemed to heat up, as if the place was on fire. Crimson eyes widened at the voice that followed. "Use Heat Wave, Volcarna."

Everyone in Unova knew that voice.

Crimson felt as if he were standing next to a roaring fire. Much too close for comfort. Crimson decided that his presence was already known so it was okay for him to reveal himself. He returned his Hades and called out his Ryujin. The large Dragonite made quick work with the small room. It was overkill but he was sure that the Master would find no traces of him left in the study.

Crimson pulled his cloak over his head and let out a shrill whistle. His Ryujin turned and Crimson jumped onto its back as it raced towards him. He had to cover his eyes from flying shards of glass as the Dragonite crash through the window. Crimson turned back and saw a lone Swoobat following him. Crimson pulled at Ryujin's wing and the dragon turned.

"Dragon Rage!" The love bat easily dodged and countered with Air Slash. Crimson clutched his arm when he felt the razor blades of air sliced his arm. He cursed under his breath, why did it have to hit his dominate arm? The pokemon tackled into him and Crimson feel off despite how fiercely Crimson held onto his Ryujin. His Dragonite was able to catch him before he hit the water though he had to grab the Dragonite's leg with his wounded arm which only stretched out the wound more.

His only thought was that he needed to get back to Amethysts or else he would've broken his promise to her. He needed to protect her.

* * *

"Thank you for letting my parents stay with us on the ship. I'm sure it must be awkward with my father since he still doesn't trust you."

"I couldn't say no." Topaz placed his arm over her shoulder, "Anyway, I have _the_ pokedex owners on my ship. Think how strong my crew is now!"

"Where do you think Crimson went off to?" Moonstone asked Topaz as they walked down the market. Her arms were laddered with bags of food and Topaz carried some of the bags over his shoulder. They were running low on food so Topaz decided to stop at a port town and gather some more supplies. He insisted on carrying some of Moonstone's packages but she was equally insistent that she could do it on her own.

"Amethysts said that he left to find more information about the Master so I'm assuming that he went back to Unova. It's been a week and I hope he's not hurt." Topaz shrugged. He and Crimson were closer than the others thought they were. He quickly changed the topic. "Are you sure you don't want me to carry some of the packages?"

"I'm sure. I'm not that small and I carried heavier." Moonstone sent him a look and Topaz had to bite back a smile.

"Then at least let me get you something." Topaz ushered her towards a stand. He took a heart barrette and pulled back her bangs, keeping it in place with the barrette.

"My mother has a star barrette. She likes to put stars on her pokemon and even gave my father a star necklace." Not wanting the gifts to be one sided; she took off her heart shaped locket and placed it around his neck. "Promise me that you'll never take it off. It'll protect you."

"Claiming me for your own?" Topaz smirked and Moonstone flushed deeply. "I'll wear it on condition. I want a lock of your hair, like in that one poem. It's just a shame that I'll have to cut off a piece of you lovely hair to get it."

He lifted a strand of her midnight hair and cut it off with the tip of his dagger. He pulled her closer so he could kiss her but she put a hand on his shoulder. She wasn't looking at him though, instead she lifted herself onto the toes so she could see over his shoulder. Topaz tightened his hold on her when he felt her hand shake on his shoulder.

He leaned down so that his lips brushed her ear. His voice was barely audible when he whispered, "What is it?"

She turned her head so that her lips brushed his. "Someone's following us. He's a few shops behind us and wearing a dark blue cloak that his white edging on them. He's fidgeting a lot, as if he's waiting for something to happen."

Topaz turned her so that it seemed as if they were looking at the items in the windows of the shop. Topaz quickly scanned the area and saw the man Moonstone described. "Go to the café across the street. Stay around people. I'll take care of it."

"But-" Moonstone was cut off by the desperate look in his eyes. She hesitated only a moment but moved when he nudged her towards the café. She walked back to café, looking back at him every once and a while. Topaz watched her enter the small café before going to the stall beside the alley the man was hiding behind. He looked over his shoulder so that no one was watching him but he turned so that it looked like he was picking out one of the scarfs. The man walked out of the alley and stood next to him.

"I thought she'll never leave. New woman?" The cloaked man asked.

"My woman so stay away from her. Any updates?" Topaz snarled. He barely knew the man but there was something familiar about him. Whoever the man was, he kept his identity a secret.

"I have a wife that I love and I'm no poacher." The man said just as harshly. "And I have very interesting information for you. The Master doesn't give a shit about create and 'equal' world where everyone is equal. He just wants to find his son, his only son which happens to be a bastard as well. I couldn't find any information on the lover though. The son disappeared twenty years ago but the Master believes that he's still alive and if he helps his son complete his mission then the son will finally come home. The son isn't a part of Team Dystopia. The son isn't in Unova, he's pulling the strings in Kanto."

"Find the dad, you find the son. You also find the man that killed your family." Topaz nodded and handed out a bag of money to the man. The cloaked man only shook his head.

"I owe you too much to take any money from you. I don't want any money for this." The man pulled his cloak closer around him and ran down the alley. Topaz went back to the café he told Moonstone to wait at. He saw her sitting at the window, fiddling her fingers nervously. As soon as she saw him, she jumped up and ran to him. She threw her arms around his neck and clung to him. She thrust a letter in his hand.

"The waiter said that a man told him to give it to me. When I tried to see who sent it, but there was no one at the table the waiter told me that the letter was from. I guess it scared me a little." Topaz pulled her out of the café and towards the alley. When he saw that there was no one following them, he ripped open the letter.

Before he read the words, Moonstone placed her hand over his. "I don't think we should open it just yet. We should wait for everyone to be here so that we could show them. If not, then at least tell me about what that man said."

"He's someone that helped me get information on Team Dystopia behind the scene. I don't know who he is. He just came up to me one day offering his help. He always wears that same cloak and give me the same explanation, that he owes me some big debt."

"Do you think he was the one that sent the letter?"

"No." Topaz scanned the letter. It was addressed to Moonstone but there was something inside for him. He almost vomited when he took out a photo. It was of his family's murder. Moonstone saw the picture of bloody body in front of a roaring fire and took the paper from him and threw it to the ground.

"Look at me Topaz." She cupped his cheeks. "Please, I know that it hurts but we can't let them to this to us, to you."

"They're not after me." Topaz said in a hard voice. "Whoever sent it is after your family. They're after the pokedex owner. The letter said that if I don't stop investigation, you would end up just like my family. Is there anyone who would want to put you through…that? My spy tells me that he might be someone from Kanto. Did your father ever go on a journey in Kanto that he talked a lot about?"

"Who haven't my father pissed off?" Moonstone laughed but it was shaky at best. "My father conned almost everyone he met. As for adventures my parents talked a lot about was how they met but Yellow would tell us the adventure of her time on the _StormChaser_. There were four people that might hate us enough from that story but they're dead. My father killed the leader and Green sent the other flying off."

Topaz rubbed her arm as she explained the journey in detail and the other enemy the crew made over the years. Who knew one could cause so much trouble? Topaz heart sped up when he heard footsteps. His Breloom didn't show any reaction so Topaz relaxed. He saw Aqua turn the corner and run towards them.

"Thank Arceus, I've found you. Crimson just came back and he has some information on the Master."

* * *

Topaz and Moonstone burst through the door as if hounds from Hell were after them. Topaz saw Crimson sitting on his bed with Yellow sitting next to him, healing his arm. Amethysts was sitting next to him with Shadow at her feet. Glacia sat on his lap which was out of character with the frost pokemon since the dog never liked anyone but its trainer.

"What happened?" Topaz questioned Crimson. "Did you find anything out?"

"Don't question him so soon." Amethysts snapped at him. Everyone was taken aback by Amehtysts's harsh tone. "He's hurt and he can't answer you if you're asking him twenty questions at the same time!"

"It's alright Amethysts." Crimson put a hand on her arm, calming her. "I found out who the Mastermind is. He's Alder, the champion of Unova."

"Why would the champion want to destroy hierarchy? He's on the top." Orange asked.

"He has a son." Topaz and Crimson said at the same time. They looked at each other shock. Crimson the one that spoke next.

"The son has a mission of freeing all of the pokemon and creating a new world for them to live in peace. The son is most likely the one who wants the pokedex. Alder has no use for the thing while the pokedex records information about pokemon and their needs."

"And we know this person has a personal grudge against us since they went people to kill the pokedex owner even after we retrieved the pokedex from them." Turquoise stated. Topaz was hesitated about telling them about the threat he got but resigned to keeping silent. It would only cause more panic anyways.

"He also went to our great-grandfather's old lab and had records of his." Orange added.

Something seemed to change in Aqua. Her back went rigged and she rushed to her feet. She made a bee line to the galley where her parents were. She burst through the double doors and her father was on his feet in seconds. She grabbed onto her father's arm and said frantically.

"I know who the son is! He's back Poppa!"

* * *

**Very short and only purpose is to add hints to who the Mastermind is. I have more planned but I couldn't find a way to add them in so that it fit and I was working on another project. Some readers have been begging for commonershipping so I decided to write a story that was mainly for them (mind you that there are other shippings as well but mainly commonershipping). It's called The Mysticum Ludos but I want to finish this story before I write anymore. I'm really bad at multi-tasking so if I do work on both at the same time, they'll both turn out bad****.**


	23. Secrets hidden in the Sea

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters except my OCs.**

**This have references to my Beneath the Sea of my Heart but all you need to know is that Lance attacked the ship and Gold killed him by throwing him into the water and electrocuting the water.**

**Two chapters in one day! Granted the other was very short**

* * *

Red dove into the water with his Nyoro close behind him. When he hit the water, he looked up to where Yellow leaned over the edge of the rail. She waved at him and beckoned for him to be careful. He just hoped that she wouldn't lean forward anymore since she might fall forward into the ocean. Gold jumped in after him.

"Why are we doing this anyways?" Gold complained, his Nyotaro next to him.

"I just want to reassure Yellow. She seemed so scared when Aqua ran in screaming that she thought the Mastermind's son was Lance, her former fiancé. He had a grudge against us and Yellow recognized the wedding ring as the one Lance gave her. Alder was about fifty at the time so it is possible since Lance was thirty at the time he attacked the ship."

"I guess so." Gold sighed. They all looked up when Blue called out to them. Green saw her climb over the rail and his heart almost stopped when he saw her slipped. Her Kame-chan, in the form of a jet-pack, caught her and brought her to him. He stood on his Golduck and took her into his arms bridal style.

"What are you doing?" Green snapped at her, "Go back to the ship. You won't even be able to help since you weren't there. Now go back to the ship."

Blue was about to tell her Kame-chan to bring her back when she saw Silver jump down with his Kingdra. She turned on him and yelled, "Silver wasn't there either!"

"Silver's not pregnant with my third child!" Green tightened his hold on Blue and she realized that he was afraid. She gave him a small reassuring smile.

"I sure hope he isn't." Blue laughed. She went onto her Kame-chan and he brought her back onto the ship. She wanted to complain that their daughter and son were out there too. Aqua was on her Pearl and Turquoise was on his Tentecruel. Moonstone was also on her Dewgong, Dewdrop. Aries didn't even have a water pokemon yet she was below, sitting on Turquoise's Tentacruel.

"I can't believe we don't have any water pokemon." Lyra and Crystal whined as Blue landed back on the ship. Blue quickly hushed them and pointed to Yellow clutching the rail as if it were the only thing that kept her connected to life. She never saw Yellow scared since they first escaped from her manor. She hoped desperately that they find Lance's body or some evidence that he was really dead, more for Yellow sake than anything else.

"Have you found anything yet?" Aries asked Turquoise from her place on his Tentacruel.

"Nothing yet." He burst out from the water. "This is why I always say that you need to bring more than normal pokemon with you. You can't just borrow my Tentacruel every time we're at sea."

"You don't like sharing your pokemon." Aries tilted her head adorably to the side and Turquoise didn't know if he could chastise her more. She giggled and slid off the pokemon and into Turquoise's arms. Her cotton clothes were plaster against her body and turquoise blushed when he realized how her slender body was pressed against him. He grumbled about not being able to swim as well when he was holding onto her but she only giggled. She wanted to see him smile, he hadn't since Aqua's outburst.

"Do you think that it's really him?" she asked.

"All the evidence is pointing towards him." Turquoise sighed. If it was Lance, then it would only lead to more questions.

"I'll look over there." Aries pointed south of the ship. It was mostly deserted but he was afraid that she'll get distracted and wonder too far. She swam off before he could say anything. Aries held her breath as she dunked her head under the water. She didn't see much since she wasn't able to dive deep without a water pokemon. She saw a dark shadow in the water and swam towards it.

Orange broke through the water's surface. He sensed something dark move towards them and searched around frantically. The feeling never went away but an eerie silence filled the air. He realized that he was the only one that noticed it, he wondered if his mother could hear the dark thoughts. He closed his eyes and sharpened his hearing.

"Get the small woman on the ship." Orange wasn't the only one that heard the thoughts for Yellow raced to the rails and screamed out to her husband.

"There's something in the water. Everyone get out!"

A large Dragonaire jumped out of the water and orange desperately prayed that it was Crimson's Ryujin. Crimson didn't command the pokemon to stop so Orange raced to save his mother.

"Use Gravity, Magic!" Aries called out her Clefairy. The fairy pokemon landed on Turquoise's Tentacruel and used Gravity. The large pale dragon pelleted into the water, causing a big wave to push everyone back. Everyone on the ship jumped to their feet and called out their pokemon. Yellow stopped them though.

"If you attack, one of them might get hurt in the crossfire." Even as she spoke, her Chuchu emitted smalla mounts of electricity from its cheeks.

The Dragonaire turned and rushed at Aries. Turquoise saw this and ran towards them but the dragon pokemon already grabbed her. She screamed and her Furret bit at the larger pokemon but it was too late. The pokemon was already flying away.

"Aqua, use Meta-chan!" Blue threw her Ditto towards Aqua. Aqua caught the purple blob easily.

"Change into rope." Aqua ordered and tied the Ditto around her Pearl. She threw the pokemon and screamed. "Pearl, use Scald to go farther and grab onto Aries."

Her Corsola was able to grab onto the Dragonaire's leg but the force sent Aqua out of the water and flying after them. She screamed but held on for dear life. She was in the air, hanging from the Ditto. She turned back and saw that the others were desperately trying to go after them but the Dragonaire was already gone from their sights.

She noticed that Aries was unconscious in the dragon's claws. She saw land and prayed to Arceus that the Dragon pokemon wouldn't notice her until he reached his destination. Her prayers went unanswered for the Dragonaire turned and saw her hanging from the rope. The pokemon flew lower, towards the dense trees. Aqua tried to ignore the leaves slapping her face but her gripped weakened once she hit the ground hard. Pearl saw her trainer go down and jumped to help her.

The coral pokemon nudge it's trainer but she didn't respond.

* * *

"What do you mean we should wait." Turquoise urgently needed to smash his fist through something, anything to take out his rage. He was, for the first time in his life, a slave to his emotion. His every feeling laid out for everyone to see. They could see it all: his rage, his fear, his insecurity. He glared at Green who insisted that they wait and make a plan. In that time, Aries could… Turquoise wasn't able to finish the thought.

"This is all your fault!" Silver thrust a finger into Turquoise's face.

"Don't blame this entirely on him!" Blue defended her son, "He already feels horrible about this and you're making it worst!"

"No, it is my fault." Turquoise didn't even try to hide his guilt. He slumped into a chair with a low groan. For the first time in what seemed like years, tears fell. "I should've protected her."

"It's mine." Orange said in a hard voice. his mother looked at him questioningly he hadn't told his parents about his powers until a few moments before. "I sensed that there was something there but never told anyone, thinking that it was best to wait it out."

"We shouldn't be playing the blame game." Yellow said in a soft voice. "Remember that while you're arguing, two young women are getting further into danger. Do you think pointing fingers will bring them back? I think that a plan will take too long, expressly considering that we don't even know where they are. I saw as soon as we find their location, we go to that location and make a plan on the way. A small group should go after them so that we don't draw too much attention."

"It was Lance, wasn't it?" Moonstone said softly.

"Y-Yes." Yellow swallowed hard. "I heard his thoughts and I recognize his Dragonaire anywhere."

They haunted her nightmares, how could she not? Her worst nightmare was back to take away the heaven she had around. Did he let her believe that it was all true so that it would be crueler when he took it all away? Was he going to take away her family and friends? Red wrapped his arms around her small body and she realized something.

Instead of fear and pain filling her, she felt her anger rise. She wouldn't let him control her like that. She was stronger than she was the day she ran from him. Red showed her that she had that strength underneath her the entire time.

"I want to go. I want to defeat him." Fire leapt into her eyes.

Blue nodded and declared that she would go as well. She wasn't going to lose any of her family. Even after years, having a group care for her so deeply still seemed surreal. Sometimes she was afraid that she would wake up alone on a cold hard floor. Instead she found herself waking up safe in Green's warm arms every time. Even if it was a dream, she wouldn't let anything take that phantasy away from her.

"I know where they are." Crystal walked in with her Xatu at her side. She unrolled a map and marked the destination, a small island in Kanto.

"We need to get there now." Turquoise rolled up the map and placed it in his cloak. Orange saw the unstable emotion in Turquoise eyes and grabbed his arm.

"You need to calm down!" Orange yelled. "You won't be able to help Aries this way."

"How can you be so calm?" Turquoise spat back. "The woman I love had just been taking away from me! How am I supposed to react to losing what I hold dearest to my heart? I love the woman!"

The words flew out of Turquoise's mouth before his brain registered what he was saying. As soon as he grasped what he was said, he realized it was true: he was in love with the innocent woman that followed him like a lost puppy. Despite everything else he knew; he was head over heel in love with her!

Everyone was in shocked at his words and he easily pushed his way through them. He stalked right up to the deck and called out his Tentacruel. He flinched when he felt someone put a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw that it was Orange.

"I'm not going to stop you, I'm going with you. He has Aqua too. Flying on my Geot will be faster than going on water and walking the rest of the way." Turquoise knew that Orange was right so nodded. Orange called out his Pidgeot and Turquoise directed them where to go.

* * *

Aries woke with a pounding in her head. She saw that she was in a strange cave. She reached for her pokemon but discovered that they were all gone. Frantic with worry, she checked to see if her secret weapon was still with her. To her relief, the pokeball was still there.

She had two choices, wait for rescue or find a way to escape. On one side, rescue could take forever but on the other hand, if they were already on their way, it would just inconvenience them to find her all over again. She picked up a rock and saw that it was native to Cerise Island. She walked out of the cave but only found more tunnels greeting her.

She was utterly alone yet she didn't feel helpless.

He heard cruel laughter echo in the caves. Taunting her with the fact that she was all alone and useless.

She clutched the pokeball at her side. She wasn't weak, so why was she trying to be. If Turquoise really loved her, he would love her even if she was able to protect herself. She didn't understand why she used to be afraid that Turquoise would stop cherishing her if she became independent. All she had to do was look at her parents to know that it was untrue. Her mother was strong yet her father still prized his wife. He actually bragged about it to their friends even after he fiercely protect her.

She was strong and she wasn't going to hide it anymore.

She turned at the sound of footsteps. A man in a red cloak walked towards her. He had spiky red hair and cold eyes. She gasped in horror as he threw her pokemon at her feet. They were badly wounded and groaning. When she would've run forward to them, his Dragonaire destroyed the ground in front of her with an Aqua tail attack.

"My name is Lance." The man announced. "I am here to show you that my cause is true. You forced them to fight your battles and I am merely going to free them. I already destroyed their pokeballs so know you can see that they'll run when they get the chance."

Contradicting his words, the little pokemon ran forward to their trainer. They clung to her body and wept for the separation. Aries quickly soothed them, assuring them that they were still her partners and that she could always find new pokeballs. She ran some potion over their wounds.

Lance watched her, his ire rising. This woman had brainwashed the little pokemon. He wouldn't have that. He was going to defeat her to truly free these poor pokemon. He raised his hand to signal his pokemon to attack. Aries saw the small move and jumped back. Taking out her secret weapon, she called.

"Go Garchomp!" She reached for the Eeveelution Red gave her. "Go Flareon."

She almost never used the two since she used mainly normal type this was a special case.

* * *

Aqua coughed on the smoke that surrounded her. As soon as she walked out of the forest and into the cave, she found herself battling a woman. She glared at the elderly woman in front of her. She was fighting a losing battle against the elite Agatha. Nothing she was trying was working. The woman was so much more powerful and experience than her. Her father's words come back to her.

_Aqua, you're strong but you lack strategy. You can't always go blindly into battle, you need to slow down and think your attacks through._

She wished she learned from his advice sooner because it would take a miracle for her to master it in one battle or in this case during this one battle. She was down to her last two pokemon so it was now or never.

"Come on out Rose Quartz and Platinum. An Aggron and Espeon appeared before her. "Espeon use Shadow Ball! Aggron protect Espeon using Protect!"

She saw her father used this tacit before and hoped that it would work for her. Ghost was super effective against a ghost pokemon and Aggron had high defense and resistant towards most of her attack so the attacks wouldn't affect him much. For once she was glad her mother thought it was cute to give her children matching pokemon.

* * *

"Where are you going." Amethysts entered his room to see Crimson throwing notes into his bag. He didn't look up at her when he answered.

"I need to look for more information."

"But your wounds haven't fully healed! Even Yellow said that it needed a little more time." Amethysts grabbed his bag and hugged it to her body. Crimson knew she was serious by the look in her eyes and sighed. He saw how much it affected Turquoise when Aries was captured and knew that he didn't want anything to happen to Amethysts. At the same time, he knew he couldn't force her to do anything she didn't want to do.

"If you waited another moment, I would've gone to get you. I think that it was idiot to go on my own and this time I'm going to take someone I trust and know will be a great fighter, even if she's a Coordinator."

"You want me to come with you?" Amethysts stared at him in shock. You would really take me with you?"

"Yes." He took her hand in his, "Now let's go to the Galley to get some food for our trip."

As they walked into the Galley, Amethysts saw Green whispered something into Blue's ear before turning to the other pokedex owners. "Let's go. I have a plan."

"What do you have planned?" Amethysts asked. Blue just grinned from ear to ear and told her it was her own good that she didn't know.

"I guess everyone's leaving." Topaz rubbed the back of his head. "I need to check on something. Moonstone, you should stay here."

"Why me?" She asked.

"Because you're the only one that I trust with the _Wind Warrior_. The ship used to be my father's and I don't want anyone else leading my ship. I feel better if you're here to watch over everything. I'm going to leave my Breloom with you. It's not that I don't believe in you, my crew isn't used to taking orders from a woman so my Breloom should be able to help you keep some of the newer recruits in line."

Moonstone nodded and followed him as he walked out onto the deck. He kissed her forehead quickly before flying off on his Skymary. She saw Amethysts and Crimson leave on his Ryujin and her parents leave on their water pokemon. She never felt as alone as she did standing there on the bow, watching everyone fly away. Breloom must have sense her sorrow for he nudged her, letting her lean on him.

"They'll come back. They have to."

* * *

**Aries secret pokemon is… Garchomp! Virtual cookies to whoever guessed that out of the 600+ pokemon it could've been. I wanted it to be wither Garchomp or Flareon but made it Garchomp since in the Silver soul chapter, it stated that Aries used her secret pokemon to carry Turquoise back to the cabin and Flareon is too small to carry a large man like Turquoise.**

**I just love writing Yellow and Blue! I think I add them in every chance I get! I wanted to show a lot of character development in some of the characters and Turquoise finally realizes he loves Aries :3 I love my characters a little too much -.-**


	24. BW Agency

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters except my OCs.**

* * *

"Do you have any information about any other organization that wants to create a new world where pokemon and humans are equal or to free pokemon entirely? I want to know if they and Team Dystopia might be working with others. We found that the Master is trying to free pokemon from their trainer. That could be how Alder found out about his son."

Topaz had gone to back to Unova, where he first met the cloaked man. He found the man while he was running down the street as if he was late for something. The man almost missed him but stopped to ask if Topaz needed anymore help. The cloaked man led Topaz down the street, grabbing some flowers on the way from a vender.

"I don't know anything about this Lance person but I know that Unova had some trouble with Team Plasma. Their goal was to liberate all pokemon from their trainers but some of the people in the higher class got greedy." The cloak man said. "My friends and I defeated them though. I still can't believe that Alder was the one behind Team Dystopia."

"Where are we going?" Topaz asked when he notice that they were walking towards a small park. Before the cloaked man could answer, he was tackled to the ground. Topaz pulled out his pokeball but stopped when he saw that their attacker was just a little boy that looked no more than four. The boy threw his arms around the cloaked man, throwing the man's hood off. The man stood, with the boy in his arms. Topaz could see the resemblance between the two. They both had brown hair and eyes that held laughter. Their energy levels were the same as well.

"Hello, again Topaz. This is my son Gray."

"Black?" Topaz stared back at the man. He recognized him as one of his old crewmembers. Black had been one of his most trusted men but one day he decided that he wanted to give up his life of becoming the most fear pirate of the seven seas. He gave no explanation just that he was going to return to his home in Unova. Topaz didn't know how he didn't realize it sooner. Black had always gone on intelligence mission for him.

"Gray!" A man and a woman ran up to them. They stopped and relaxed when they saw Gray in Black's arm. The woman had short blond hair, covered by a green bonnet with a large bow. Her white dress flowed almost to her ankle and she wore an orange shawl. She had clear emerald eyes. Topaz couldn't help but stare at her engorged stomach. She blushed when she noticed him staring.

The man put a protective arm over the woman. He had hard blue eyes and midnight blue hair. He wore a plain white shirt and brown trouser. Topaz saw the matching rings on their hands and guessed that the man was the expecting father. Thoughts of Moonstone filled his head.

If they had a child, he or she would look like one of them, or a combination. If it were a girl, then she'll be a little Moonstone. If he had a son, he would want him to be like his father. If his son turned out to be a little book orientated, he'll just have to train him to fight at a younger age. No child of his is going to turn out to be a wimp. That went for the girl as well. He could just imagine a little girl with blond hair and large blue eyes hiding behind his leg or maybe they'll have a boy with more energy than his peace of mind and run ahead of them.

He heard that women often become moody and needy but if Moonstone was carrying his child, he would give her anything she wanted. He wouldn't risk his child being hurt so he'll never let her out of his sight. If she wanted to go out into the sun, he'll carry her. It wouldn't be too much since he loved her and would do anything for her.

It was entirely possible that she was carrying his child this very moment! Why didn't he consider this before he left her? Did she show any of the signs before he left? What were the signs?

"Gray got away from us when he saw you coming towards us." The woman's words brought Topaz out of his daydream. "The boy gets his energy from you."

"Topaz this is Cheren and Bianca. They helped me defeat Team Plasma." Black introduced them. "And this is my old captain Topaz."

"We should be getting home." Cheren spoke to Biance. "I don't like the thought of you being on your feet all of the time."

"So you were doing your old captain?" Topaz asked as they left, "I always wonder what the favour was."

"You're a real for sure pirate?" Gray eyes widened and reached out grabbed onto Topaz's blond locks. "You have a boat and everything!"

"He used to be my captain." Black explained, easing Gray's hand away from Topaz. "And you shouldn't call it a boat since it's insulting to the captain. Call it a ship."

"I want to see a real for sure pirate ship! Wait Daddy used to be a pirate?" Gray waved his hands widely and his face held pure pleasure. "Can you tell me some pirate stories when we go home? Are you still a pirate since you always leave? I was really lonely but Mommy let me help with her plays."

"I'm not a pirate any more. I just did a favour for an old friend. I owe him so it wasn't much trouble." Black explained.

"What did he do?" Gray asked, leaning his head on Black's shoulder. The kid seemed to have an endless amount of questions.

"He introduced me to your mother." Black said with a small smile on his lips. Topaz was shocked at this. He didn't remember introducing Black to any woman.

"Will you tell me the story again?" Gray asked.

* * *

_Black followed the directions a woman gave him. He was looking for the man that Topaz suspected was a part of his family murder. The man had the strangest name, N. Who has a letter for a name? Was Topaz picking out random names from a bag and having him run around, looking for dirt on all of them. He tracked the man to a city. It seemed as if there was a festival in the town so he went to the Ferris wheel so that he could get to higher ground._

_He jumped when he saw there was an explosion on one of the car. He called out his Carracosta. "Goura use Water Gun to put out the fire!"_

_He saw the door being pushed open the door and call out. He couldn't hear what she was saying but it seemed as if she was beckoning someone to jump out with her. He raced forward when she was pushed backwards and caught her in his arms. The momentum sent him falling back on his back. A Servine jumped down next to her so he guessed that she was this woman's partner pokemon. He looked up and saw a man stare down at him._

_It was N. Black recognized his vibrant long green hair from Topaz's description. Black was about to go after him but he realized that the woman in his arms was clutching onto his shirt. She was in shock and her eyes wide open in fear. Cursing, he lifted the woman and head to the hospital._

* * *

_White woke and was blinded by the white light of the hospital. She groaned and turned to see that there was a man sitting in a chair next to her. She sat up sharply as memories flashed in her mind. Arceus, her poor Gigi was with that monster. Why did she leave her? The nurse walked in at that moment and rushed to White. She fussed over White for a while before saying that she was in perfect health._

"_You were lucky your boyfriend was there to save you. He never left your side, you know? He's really sweet. Why if I were ten years younger, I would be tempted to risk my job to be with him."_

_White blushed when she looked back at the man sleeping in the chair. He was cute, she decided. His shaggy brown hair fell over his eyes and his face looked at peace. His strong body still exerted power even in sleep. She mumbled that he wasn't her boyfriend and the nurse left._

_White noticed that there was a blurry shadow against the curtains against the window. It shifted and became clearer. Black jerked out of his seat at the sound of a woman's scream. He jumped to his feet and pulled out his pokeball. He saw no obvious threat but the woman was hiding under the covers and shaking in fear._

"_What's wrong?" He pulled the covers away from her face. He felt his heart contract when he saw the tears gathering in her bright blue eyes. He whispered soft words to her and stroked her chestnut hair. "It's okay. Nothing's going to hurt you. You want to tell me what scared you?"_

_She buried her face into his chest and pointed to the curtains. The Servine walked out from behind the curtains and she began to scream again. The doctors ran in but black dismissed them. He ran his hands down her back in hope of soothing her. Black felt awkward trying to comfort her since he never tried to comfort a woman before._

"_Shh, he won't hurt you." He gestured for the Servine to come forward. White panicked but Black held her tighter. The Servine walked forward and stood obedient next to them. Black took her hand and placed it on the Servine's head._

"_I thought he was your partner pokemon since she never left your side. Do you want to tell me about it?"_

_Black let go of her hand so that she could take her hand back. She still looked scared but less so than she did when he woke. She pulled with her fingers while she explained._

"_The Servine belonged to _him_. He said his name has N and that he was supposed to help me find a place where they would let me and Gigi perform. You see I'm an actress but they were hesitant to allow me to take part in any plays because I refuse to perform without my Tepig, Gigi. He told me to meet him at the theater but when we got there, he forced me to battle. I don't battle much and that was the first time I did with Gigi. He told me that I was wrong for making my pokemon act and that I didn't know my pokemon. I thought Gigi was happy with me but she left me to be with N!"_

_Black hugged her even as her sobs shook him. "I'm sure she was happy while she was with you but things change. The Servine seems to like you so why you make her your new partner? You already have her loyalty."_

_Even as Black said the words, he doubted them. The servine could be acting as a spy for N but then again what information could this girl have that N would want? From what White said, it seemed as if he was making an example out of her. _

"_I don't know." He saw the fear in her eyes and smiled at her reassuringly. "Why don't you just spend some time with the pokemon? I'm sure you you'll grow closer. We can have a battle or capture some more pokemon using the Servine! You'll be the best of partners before you know it."_

"_O-Okay." She agreed hesitantly. He beamed and pulled her out before she could blink. She led her to a field in front of the hospital. He called out his Goura. He wanted to give her the advantage to boost her confidence. She didn't call the Servine forward, instead she took out a pokeball. "Can you teach me how to catch pokemon?"_

_This took Black back. Who doesn't know how to capture pokemon? He agreed nevertheless. He spotted a little Deerling, it seemed to be the type of pokemon she'll like. Cute and adorable._

"_First you need to weaken the pokemon." White picked up a rock and threw it towards the deer like pokemon. It hit the Deerling promptly on its backside and made it rush forward into the tree. Black didn't understand why she didn't command her Servine to attack but then again, she could still have some misgivings about the pokemon._

_The Deerling glared at White and charged towards her. Black raced to her side and tackled her away from the path of the deadly attack. Before Black could call out an attack, the Servine used Vine Whip to grab and throw the deer pokemon away._

"_Call out an attack!" Black yelled._

"_Use Leaf Tornado!" White ordered. To her surprise, the Servine charged forward and attacked as commanded._

"_Now throw the pokeball when it's weak." White nodded and threw the pokeball at the Deerling. The red and white pokeball shook a few times before stopping. White cheered and picked up the pokeball. The Servine walked up to her and White stepped back in reaction. Black took her hand gently and urged her to pet the pokemon._

"_You know, pokemon and trainer become closer if the trainer gives the pokemon a nickname. Why don't you give him a nickname?"_

"_I don't know." She said hesitantly. _

"_Would you like the name Jessica?" The Servine nodded and leaned her head closer to her hand. She then turned to Black. "I decided that I want to take a break from my acting career. I need to become a stronger trainer so that I can protect myself next time I am in danger. Will you come with me and help me on my journey?"_

"_Of course." Black agreed without much thought._

"_I guess it's for the best since no theater is going to enlist a woman with her pokemon." White said softly, stroking the Servine's neck._

"_Why don't you just open your own theater?" Black asked. "The say 'if you can't beat the, join them' isn't always true. You can do your own thing. This could be a leap in feminism like my mother always talks about."_

"_You're not like other men. Most would just tell me to quit since I'm a woman."_

"_The gift of having a single mother who always makes sure you know that people are equal no matter what makes them a man or a woman." Black shrugged and sent her a heart stopping smile. "If you make your own theater, you get to the boss and I'll even be your first member!"_

"_Really?" White asked. After considering Black's suggestion, he exclaimed, "It'll be called the BW Agency!"_

* * *

"White and I got married a while after I left the ship. Gray was born a year and a half later." Black finished his story. He shifted the sleeping Gray so that he lay against his shoulder and it was easier to carry him.

"You left for a woman?" Topaz asked skeptical.

"You should know what loves does to a man." Black laughed. "I see the way you look at the woman you were with at the market."

Topaz grinned when he thought of Moonstone. If he was in the Black's position, he would probably and wouldn't even inform anyone that he was running away with the love of his life. He noticed that they were walking towards a giant theater and asked where they were going.

"I need to go back to work." Black took out the flowers he got earlier as a woman ran out with a Serperior at her side. She had long brown puffy hair tied back in a single ponytail. Even if Topaz was madly in love already, he couldn't help but appreciate her body. When he gave a low whisper, Black nudged him a little too roughly.

"Black, I thought I told you to get the costumes for the tailor!" She stopped when Black held the flowers under her nose.

"I thought my job was to give my lovely boss some flowers." Black stepped closer to her and whispered something in her ear. She flushed deeply before retorting.

"If you don't do your job, I'll fire and charge _all_ the damages you've caused me in full." Black had to admit that he wasn't her best employee and broke more than he fixed. White took the flower and she smiled slightly as she breathed in the sweet scent. "I guess I can forgive you. I almost forgot to introduce you to my old friend Topaz. Topaz this is my wife and boss, White."

"Good to meet you." She politely shook Topaz's hand. Then she reached over and took the sleeping Gray from his arms. "How did you get him to sleep? He has _your_ energy."

"He has _your_ stubbornness." He countered with smile.

White snorted, "I need to work on the set decoration. I'll put Gray to bed before I talk to Bianca about lending me some pokemon for this play I'm working on. And Black, next time just introduce me as your boss. It's not that I don't love you, I just want to look as professional as possible. I can't have anyone saying I play favourites."

"But I _am_ you favourite." Black called as she walked away. Both Topaz and Black burst out laughing when she disappeared from their sight.

"You call your wife Boss?"

"She's a strong willed woman." Black shrugged. He turned to Topaz, his expression turned serious. "I'm sorry I couldn't be more help."

"It's alright. I need to inquire some more from others contacts of mine." Topaz slapped him on his back, "Good luck with your wife."

"Yours too." Black laughed.

* * *

**You can't have Unova without Agencyshipping! (Sorry to all those Ferriswheelshipping out there but he pushes her out of a Ferris Wheel…! Kind of). I wanted to ask this chapter for a little comic relief and the fact I love Agencyshipping.**


	25. The Final Battle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters except my OCs.**

* * *

"You still haven't defeated me, child." Agatha chuckled. "You still haven't defeated me yet."

"I don't need to." Aqua called back her two pokemon. She lifted her hand and three little brown heads appeared.

"What do you know?" She spat at her. Aqua just smirked and shrugged. When Agatha took a step forward, the ground shifted under her and she came dangerously close to the spikes that stuck out from the ground.

"That's from Platinum's Stealth Rocks. I suggest you stay where you are or you'll be that much closer to them. Ammonite's Arena Trap won't let you go anywhere soon. And to make sure your pokemon won't try to free you, Rose Quartz, use Hypnosis."

"You can't do this!"

"You're hundreds of years old; you must've been defeated before now. I guess there are some aspects of my father in me. Wait till I tell him, he'll never believe me! Well, I don't have time to stay. I need to go help a friend. He's my ride."

Aqua felt someone take her outstretched hand and she was pulled into the air. When she was safely seated on a Pidgeot she called back her three pokemon. She saw that Agatha trying to desperately wake her pokemon. She turned back and saw that Orange was holding onto her waist tightly.

"Welcome on board Aqua." Orange grinned at her

"So how was your trip Orange? Turquoise?" Aqua asked with a small smile.

Orange shook his head and pointed at Turquoise who was impatiently sitting behind them, tapping his feet against the Pidgeot, mumbling under his breath. Aqua left Orange's arms and sat closer to her brother. "You know that she'll be okay. You can't protect her from everything and if you're afraid because she's weak then you don't know her at all."

"She's trying to appear weak." Turquoise said with a slight scowl on his face. "I used to battle with her every day to train and you expect me to believe all of a sudden her battling ability is the level of a newbie? I'm worried she'll try to keep up the act. I don't even know why she does it!"

Aqua let him rant on because she felt as if he needed to let out some steam or else he would take out his anger on Aries when they found her. Her brother knew more about Aries than she gave him credit for. She patted him in the back in hopes of reassuring him.

"You know I never saw you afraid before."

"I'm not." Turquoise insisted sharply. "I'm just…worried."

"That's not what your body language says." Orange said without looking back at them, "You're afraid that you won't be able to save her and that you'll lose her forever."

"Get out of my head! How long have you've been able to read our emotions and at what point in time were you going to tell us?" Turquoise asked sharply. "Were you even planning to tell us?"

"Don't turn this onto me." Orange snapped back but stopped when he saw the shocked look on Aqua's face. "You weren't there when I told everyone that I could…"

"Read minds, read auras, control people's moods and move objects." Turquoise listed.

"Why would you hide that from me? From everyone? Surely you knew your mother would understand." Aqua asked.

"I was afraid of myself. I could hear people's thoughts in my head! In time I could control them. How would people react when they found out that I can put any thoughts in their head or change their mood. They'll never know what they feel is true when I'm around."

"Well it's good to know that you have absolutely no faith in us." Aqua huffed. "I know you Orange. I know you won't do anything like that to me or anyone else."

"Let's talk about this later." Turquoise spoke. "Can't Geot go any faster?"

Even as he spoke, there was an explosion. His head whipped towards the mountain at the center of the island. He saw two dragon pokemon fly up into the sky. He recognized one of them as Dragonite but the other he wasn't familiar with. Its body was dark blue, with a red underbelly that covers its abdomen, neck and chest, with another layer of gold underneath. Its wings were oddly shaped. It has spikes on its hind limbs and arms as well as sharper claws. Its eyes have black scleras and gold-colored irises. Its tail seemed to have fins on the end.

Turquoise squinted and couldn't believe what he saw. Aries was riding on the back of that dreaded unknown creature! He wanted to call out to her but knew better to distract someone when they were battling. He knew how to pray but he found that he could only beg Arcues to spare him. He promised everything he could think of and if she did survive, he would live to be a saint.

He just wished that he had a flying type to help her but all he could do was sit there and watch her.

"Chompie use Flamethower!" Aries ordered.

Lance easily dodged but as he did, another Flamethrower attacked him from behind. Lance turned sharply to see Green on his Charizard. Yellow with her Butterfree stood to his left and Red was to his right. Lance turned to run but he stopped when he saw Blue with the three legendary birds came down.

"I overcame my fear of flying pokemon from when we last met." Blue grinned. "Do you think you can face the wrath of all eleven pokedex holder?"

When he didn't say anything, Yellow decided to make the first move. "Chuchu, use Thunder!"

* * *

"Hello Master." Amethysts walked into the Masterminds library. She set a tray next onto his desk and he waved her away. He watched her from the corner of his eye as she walked out the room, running her hand lightly against the books. When she shut the door behind him, he sniffed the brandy she placed in front of him cautiously. He didn't detect anything but didn't felt safe enough to drink it. He couldn't remember seeing the girl before. Who was she?

He got up from his seat and went in search for her.

He saw her turn the corner as he walked out of his office. He quickly followed her down the hall but he could only see the train of her dress turn the corner. He didn't get a good feeling about the woman that served him his nightly brandy.

He turned the next corner and smirked. That hall led to a dead end. No room to run into, no window to jump out of, in other words, no escape. He stopped in his tracks when he saw that no one was in the hall. Soft chanting caught his attention. He turned and saw a little green pokemon with two small red flowers on its head. It swayed to its soft chanting and the flower's on the pokemon head began to open. He realized that it was about to use Petal Dance and turned to run. His heart dropped when he saw a Lilligant behind him, about to attack with a Petal Dance as well.

* * *

"How did you know he'll follow you?" Crimson asked as he scanned through the records and files in the Mastermind's desk. He turned back and saw Amethysts standing guard at the door. He knew that she must have been bored but she put all of her concentration into her task.

"Momma said that men are all the same. Show a little of your ankle and they think that you'll lift it the rest of the way."

"You showed him your ankle?" Crimson turned back to her shocked. She giggled and shook her head no.

"Of course I didn't. He just didn't trust me. I could see it in his eyes." Amethysts told him. "What are you looking for? I thought it was Lance that was behind everything."

"I owe it to Topaz to find out who killed his parents."

* * *

"Excuse me Ma'am." Moonstone looked up from her map to see a man walk up to her. "I have a question for you."

"How did you get in here?" Moonstone didn't mean for the question to come out so sharply but she was stressed from doing the duties of a captain and as the ship's navigator. She missed Topaz terribly as well; the Breloom at her side was a constant reminder of him. In the back of Moonstone's mind, she wondered how the man could've gotten into Topaz's private office without a key.

"Sorry, I was just going to ask you that question."

"Topaz left me in charge." Moonstone snapped, "A woman can do anything a man can and Topaz trusts me."

"You're important to him. He doesn't trust many, if any, to take care of his ship while he's away." She turned sharply at the menace in his voice. She was barely able to let out a noise before he brought down his fist on her shoulder, hard. She didn't even make a sound as she fell soundlessly to the ground. When she tried to get up and reach for her pokemon, the man pulled her up roughly by her hair. She saw Topaz's Breloom run towards her but beyond that was a blur.

"It's time I finished what I began all those years ago."

* * *

"Turquoise!" Aries jumped off her Garchomp and tackled Turquoise off the flying pokemon. Luckily they weren't too high in the sky and landed on soft grass so neither of them was hurt. She laughed good naturedly and wrapped her arms around his neck despite the many times he told her that he didn't like being hugged.

"Did you see me? I thought that last Dragon Rage was going to get me for sure! I won! I know it was you who sent that Thunder attack that paralyzed him though." Aries went on as she took the Jolteon from his shoulder and petted him. From the corner of his eye, Turquoise saw that Orange and Aqua had taken the fainted the Lance and tied him up.

Turquoise didn't say a word and let her go on. He couldn't say anything when she looked so happy. He noticed her Garchomp land, glaring at him. What was with that strange dragon? The dragon just continue glare at him as Aries went on. Then she stopped and pulled him towards the dragon pokemon.

"This is Chompie. He followed me home when we went to Sinnoh ten years ago! He went through my bag for food and stayed there. I didn't realize until we were back home. Poppa let me keep him. He was just a little Gilble back then but know look at him. He turned into a big strong pokemon." The pokemon seemed to smirk at Turquoise when she hugged the blue pokemon.

"Chompie, this is Turquoise. I told you about him." She blushed. "And this is Flare. Eve accidently got into my bag and touched a firestone and she became a Flareon!"

Aries lifted the Flame pokemon into her arms and put him into Turquoise's arm. He putted the pokemon down almost as soon as her took the fire pokemon into his arms. Turquoise remembered the promises he made to Arceus and took her hands in his. She stopped almost immediately, shocked at the unreadable look in his eyes. He pulled her closer despite the others watching, and lowered his mouth to hers.

"Marry me." At first Aries thought she heard him wrong but his eyes seemed to beg her. She didn't hear Aqua squeal in the background or her Garchomp growling at Turquoise. Tears gathered in Aries's eyes and she nodded her head vigorously.

"Did you ask Poppa yet?" Aries laughed when she saw the guilty look on his face. She saw her father come up and beamed. "Poppa, do you give us your blessing? If not, we can always elope."

Silver grumbled something beneath his breath but he nodded. Silver smiled when Aries's Garchomp grumbled as well. He knew he liked the pokemon from first sight and maybe if he and the Garchomp could scare Turquoise enough, there would be no wedding. Turquoise seemed to read Silver's thoughts and he put a protective arm around Aries. Lyra nudged her husband and told him not to get too protective.

Aries left Turquoise's arms so she could run to Aqua. "Do you want to be my maid of honour?"

"Of course!" Aqua laughed and hugged her best friend.

* * *

"Dressella, Kireihana, use Magical Leaf!" Amethysts ordered as she and Crimson ran down the hall. Her heart raced as Crimson pulled her into a room. He called out his Bastiodon, Ourea, telling the large pokemon to hold down the door.

"We're going to have to jump." Crimson led Amethysts to the window and she called out her Airia while he called his Ryujin. He helped her onto her Alltaria before jumping onto his Dragonite. Crimson quickly called back his Ourea, causing the men to fall forward.

"They're not following us." Amethysts spoke her observation.

"Because we don't have anything they want." Crimson told her, "I already know who it was that killed Topaz's family. We need to get back, now. I just hope that Topaz is already back on the ship."

* * *

"Please, calm down Topaz!" Amethysts begged him. Topaz didn't seem to hear her or he just didn't listen to her. Topaz continued to storm through the ship screaming curse words not even Aqua knew existed. He was in pure rage. He came back and found that Moonstone wasn't there to greet him. He tore apart every room on the ship to find her.

When he found the note on his table, Topaz was sent into a deeper rage. How could he let her stay on the ship alone when there was a mole in the crew? It was his entire fault that she was in danger.

"Calm down." Crimson told him, "We know two things: he won't hurt her because he needs her to get to you and the other is that we know who he is. He wants to trade your life with hers. I saw we pretend to go along with his demands. You go to the meeting site while we go an hour before the meeting and hide there. We'll wait until it's time to attack."

"I agree but I have one little change." Topaz spoke. "I'm not risking her life."

* * *

Moonstone felt her heart drop when she saw Topaz walk towards them. She wanted to run to him but her arms were bound behind her and her capture held her tight. Topaz took out the belt that held his pokemon and threw it towards them. The man grinned and let go of Moonstone.

Moonstone was going to run to Topaz but he lifted his hand, signalling her to stop. He walked forward and right past her until he stood in front of the man.

"I should've destroy you killed you during that battle. Flame haired bastard." Topaz spat to the man that was once his navigator. "Never knew you battle Prism."

"We all had to be tested one on one." Prism explained. "The Mastermind thinks that I've killed everyone in your family. If he finds out, then he'll go after me and my brothers."

Topaz didn't say anything. Moonstone wanted to scream out to him, tell him to run or fight but he stood there facing down the man. She saw Topaz's pokemon belt and ran to get it. Though her hands were still tied, she managed to press the white button to release one of the pokemon. To her surprise, an Umbreon appeared.

Why did Topaz have Elf? She checked the rest and saw that Topaz had brought her pokemon.

"Are you ready to die now?" Prism asked, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Quick attack!" The Umbreon dashed forward and tackled Prism to the ground. "Now use Mean Look."

Topaz turned and ran to Moonstone's side. He took out his dagger and but the ropes at her waist. He helped her to her feet and hugged her to his body. "Thank Arceus, I love you. I'm so glad you're safe."

"You brought my pokemon?" She asked when he stepped back from her.

"I knew you would know what to do. Anyways, I wanted to see your pokemon." Topaz grinned. Moonstone looked over his shoulder and saw Prism stand, pushing her injured Umbreon off his body. Moonstone gasped and pushed Topaz to the ground, barely missing the Flamethrower attack. She gasped when Topaz rolled over so that he was on top of her and protecting her from Prism's attacks.

"Don't even try to make one more attack." Topaz turned back to see Orange. When he started to turn, Orange grabbed Prism's shoulder. He redirected Chilli's thoughts until he found every wretched thought and memories in his mind and amplified them. Chilli screamed and tried to get Orange to let go but he could only slump to the ground and cried desperately.

Orange breath was ragged when he let go. He saw Topaz walked toward them and lift his hand, with a gun in his hand.

"You killed my parents. You took away my life so that their death was the only thing on my mind. I hate you and will always hate you." Topaz lowered his gun, shooting his knee. "But you also help me meet the love of my life. She taught me that I can live past what you have put me through. I'm not sparing you and I will never fully forgive you. I'll let the authority take care of you."

* * *

"I can't believe you were able to that." Aqua eyes went round and she stared at him with awe. He pulled her onto his lap.

"You're not afraid of me?" He asked a little afraid. Aqua laughed and brought her lips to his.

"Of course not, why would I be afraid of you. We've known each other forever. I trust you with my life."

"Time for dinner you love birds!" Blue burst into Aqua's room. Aqua smiled at how strange her family was. It had only been a week but they were having an engagement dinner as if nothing had occurred. She nodded and left with her mother. She turned back and saw Orange talk to her father.

* * *

"Come on, Turquoise and Aries are almost going to say their vows."

"You know we wouldn't be late for their wedding if you hadn't insisted on fixing my tie."

"Your tie was crooked. I need everything to be perfect for this wedding. I don't know what Aries was thinking when she changed the date do suddenly!" Aqua dragged Orange along towards with the church Aries decided to hold the wedding at. When she walked in, she found that it was empty.

"Are we later than I thought?" Aqua asked.

"Nope." Orange took her hands. Aqua gasped when he quickly tied her hands together and threw her over his shoulder. Aqua screamed and pounded her hands onto his back but no one seemed to care that Orange had just addicted her with no really reason! Was Aries and Turquoise in on this as well?

After some time Aqua stopped resisting and asked, "Where are we going?"

Orange didn't say anything. He just continued to walk down town. She noticed that he was walking into her father's gym. She heard her father scream and her mother squeal. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Oak. I want to marry Aqua. If you don't let marry then I'll just kidnap her and keep her as my own."

"Yes!" Blue leaped into the air and cheered.

"No!" Green yelled at the same time and just as loudly. "I told you already that I won't let you marry my daughter and I never will!"

"If that's your choice then, goodbye." Orange turned to leave but Aqua started to scream.

"I'm being kidnapped because you won't let me marry the man I love? Dad! I'm going to marry a man sooner or later, so can you at least let me marry a man I love!" Even as the words left her mouth, she covered it.

She could hear the smirk in Orange's voice when he said, "So, do I have your blessing?"

"Fine!" Green snapped, "Just let my little girl down!"

Orange let her down and grinned down at her flushed face. "Aries agreed to have a joint wedding."

* * *

**This is the last chapter since I'm facing writer's block (yes it does exist)! My friend reads this and he told me that he wanted to find out who killed Topaz's family. I never thought about actually doing a chapter about that but since I have nothing else planned, I decided to write about it.**

**I have an epilogue with the wedding planned. I don't know when I'll actually get to it though.**

**For all of you who haven't notice yet. Ametysts nicknames her pokemon by using their Japanese name but Dressella is Lilligant's name in German.**

**I'm also listing their pokemon again because this is the final chapter.**

**Orange's full party: Pikachu (Sparky), Salamence (Draco), Pidgeot (Geot), Vaporeon (Vapour), Mamoswine (Mos)**

**Aqua's full party: Corsola (Pearl), Butterfree (Diamond), Ursaring (Copper), Aggron (Platinum), Espeon (Rose Quartz), Dugtrio (Ammonite)**

**Turquoise's full party: Aggron, Rapidash, Beedrill, Tentacruel, Hitmonchan, Jolteon**

**Aries's full party: Furret (Fluffy), Clefairy (Magic), Cinccino (Chilla), Garchomp (Chompie), Munchlax (Munch), Flareon (Flare)**

**Crimson's full party: Mightyena (Shadow), Lapras (Khione), Genger (Hades), Steelix (?), Dragonair (Ryujin), Bastiodon (Ourea)**

**Amethysts's full party: Glaceon (Glacia), Altaria (Airia), Cherrim (Cherinbo), Liligant (Dressella), Bellosom (Kireihana), Lopunny (Mimilop)**

**Topaz's full party: Breloom, Tyranitar, Donphan, Skarmory, Gallade, Tauros**

**Moonstone's full party: Vulpix (Pixie), Blissey (Bliss), Dewgon (Dewdrop), Lucario (Lucy), Umbreon (Elf)**


End file.
